A Timeless Love
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi were destined to be together. After finally revealing their feelings to each other they are torn apart by Queen Beryl and her desire to not only gain the Silver Crystal but also Mamoru. With the truth coming out about not only Usagi's past but also her faithful Senshi's and their love for the Shitennou, can they all find a way to be together and defeat Metalia?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

_Chapter One- Dreams_

 _She couldn't exactly remember the moment her heart broke. She couldn't remember the moment she felt all hope was lost. She did remember the moment her whole world fell apart. She remembered the moment he stood in front of her, sword in hand. She remembered the moment he called out to his people begging them to see the destruction they were causing. If only they could hear him. She could still hear the echoes of his strong princely voice commanding his people to cease their pointless actions. She remembered the moment another sword appeared glistening as the fallen moon shone its bright light for the last time. She remembered an evil smile from a wicked woman who was jealous of a love she would never have, a love she would never know. It was all so quick and yet, it was painfully slow for her as the sword struck his flesh. He didn't have time to react; he couldn't as he was so concerned for her safety._

 _She remembered the moment he felt his for where the blow had landed on his body placing his hand in front of his eyes and watching the blood trickle from his fingers. It took all her might to stifle a scream. She recalled the moment he started to fall. He fell backwards into her arms while still holding out the hand that was covered in blood. Collapsing to the ground she held him close to her. His sword had fallen by his side with a thud to the ground. It was the loudest noise she could hear amongst all the battles that were taking place. Her once beautiful white gown was now smeared with dirt and the blood of her love, her life, her prince. The dark prince looked up at her with his deep blue eyes. He struggled to keep his eyes open and kept gulping back blood. His beautiful princess should never look this sad, never, it was a crime against all that was right and true in the world._

 _'_ _Serenity….my love' Serenity placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes momentarily taking in all the precious warmth from her sweet hand._

 _'_ _Please, don't leave me' he heard the worry in her voice, the anxiety. It was killing him knowing the truth of his state. The blow dealt was deadly, a precise strike. Damn it he had trained long enough to know what a deadly strike was!_

 _He could feel the warm tears fall on his face. She was crying, crying for all of them. All her friends were dead and his friends. Their whole Kingdom was destroyed and for what? For the jealousy of a callous woman! They would have brought peace, together but it seemed happy endings aren't real. Serenity couldn't hold back her tears. She could see he was struggling to stay awake. He was having difficulty breathing but he kept awake for her. He took the hand that was on his cheek and kissed it gently._

 _'_ _I love you Serenity, I love you so much….' He started to cough up violently which made Serenity start to shake._

 _'_ _We may not have had the chance to be together in this world but I promise you, I will find you in whatever world we wake up in and we will be together again, I promise you Serenity…..I promise you…..' He closed his eyes as Serenity kissed him softly on the lips. As they parted she felt him give out his last breath. It came out slowly but once it was gone, that was the moment Serenity felt her life, her world fall apart._

 _It didn't take long for her to decide to pick up his fallen sword. She didn't think about her mother who was still alive fighting for all of them. She didn't see Venus struggling to reach her princess before that fateful moment. All she saw was Endymion, his warm blue eyes looking at her, stretching out his hand to her, calling her to him to be with him because that was what she really wanted, to be with him. She looked up towards the sky, her own blue eyes with a steely determination. This was it; there was truly nothing else to live for. And in her grief she took her own life with the sword of her great love, Endymion._

* * *

 _Usagi woke up from her dream and rubbed her eyes. Thankfully this time she didn't wake up screaming. Usually she would wake up sweating and yelling waking Luna up. She never told Luna her dreams, she didn't want to, she didn't feel she had to, they were her dreams. Rubbing a sweaty hand on her leg she pulled her pink bunny cover off her. It was early in the morning and usually she would have just gone back to sleep but not this time. This time she decided to get ready early. Ikuko of course would be up already making everyone breakfast. She was the perfect housewife and a loving mother. Usagi felt truly privileged although there were times her mother scared the life out of her, mostly when she came home with bad grades._

 _Luna woke up a little while later to see Usagi changing. Usagi had a quick shower and now was thinking about wearing her midi-length pink dress. She was also thinking about going to the arcade. She wanted something sweet to eat, yes that would bring her mind back to reality. Luna watched her thoughtfully as Usagi took out a white cardigan and then put on a white pair of flats._

 _'_ _Usagi, where are you going?' Usagi turned round and smiled at Luna._

 _'_ _I was thinking about the Arcade, I'm sure the girls were thinking of meeting there today or maybe that café Motoki bought recently' The Senshi was still reeling from the revealing of Sailor Venus, Minako. There hadn't been another attack since and they had all found out that Sailor Venus was not in fact the princess so the hunt continued._

 _'_ _Usagi, I am worried about you' Usagi brushed aside Luna's concern._

 _'_ _There is nothing to worry about, really, I am fine' Luna knew better than what Usagi would reveal but decided not to push it. Walking downstairs Usagi kissed her mother's cheek and took a toast._

 _'_ _Someone is up early' Ikuko smiled._

 _'_ _I just couldn't get back to sleep' Ikuko looked at her daughter with concern._

 _'_ _Are you ok Usagi?' that was a hard question to answer. Usagi wasn't ok, not since these dreams had become more intense. She needed to find out who this Endymion was and why did he look like….no….she really didn't want to think about it. And the princess, she could never get a good look at her._

 _'_ _You seem to have a lot on your mind, maybe when you're ready we can talk. I am here for you Usagi, never forget that' Usagi looked up at her mother and then got up and hugged her._

 _'_ _I love you mama' Ikuko felt a warm glow within her stomach but then it was gone when her daughter walked out the house._

 _'_ _I do worry about her…..' Luna looked on sadly at Ikuko._

 _Usagi didn't notice Luna following her. To be honest, Usagi expected Luna to follow; Luna was her guardian after all. Approaching the Café she instantly noticed a certain handsome dark haired man drinking his normal dark coffee. Their eyes instantly met as he pushed up his glasses and then took them off. Usagi felt a cold shiver run down her back as he continued to watch her._

 _'_ _Hey Usagi-chan, do you want something to drink?' Motoki came out wiping a cup clean. His smiling face always made Usagi feel at ease._

 _'_ _You know, I want to try a Mocha, its coffee and chocolate isn't it?' Motoki nodded_

 _'_ _Yeah, sounds like your kinda drink' Usagi nodded as she looked for a seat._

 _'_ _Come on Odango, I don't bite' Usagi cast a cold gaze towards Mamoru as he used her long hated nickname. She still felt inclined to take him up on his offer so she didn't question sitting opposite him. He had two books based on gemstones. One was opened with a sheet of paper inside and the other was closed._

 _'_ _What are you reading about?' Mamoru sipped his coffee and then placed it down as he looked at the book again to refresh his memory._

 _'_ _It's a book on gemstones. I find them fascinating and have started my own collection. I am currently reading about Jadeite, or Jade as you may know it' Usagi nodded._

 _'_ _Didn't they use that stuff in China, you know not just for jewellery but also sculpting pieces, it's a revered stone isn't it?' Mamoru nodded surprised at her knowledge'_

 _'_ _Yes, green is also a very precious colour in China so this stone is extremely valuable, maybe more valuable than diamonds to them' Usagi looked behind her and saw Motoki was just finishing up with her Mocha._

 _'_ _What other Gems were you reading about' Mamoru quirked an eyebrow impressed she wasn't bored yet._

 _'_ _Well, I recently read that Nephrite is another form of Jade, a less valuable version which I found interesting but I also found this beautiful stone' Mamoru flipped the book over to show Usagi a big pink gemstone. Its colour was brilliant and Usagi couldn't help but gasp at how lovely it was._

 _'_ _What is it called?' Mamoru inwardly laughed at how awe struck his Odango-Atama was._

 _'_ _It's a Kunzite, a gemstone that was often used by high-end retailers, it's a beautiful stone' Usagi nodded and then she turned the pages and reached section 'T' and saw another stone._

 _'_ _Oh this one is nice' Mamoru looked at the stone in question and smiled._

 _'_ _That's Tanzanite, it's another version of the Zoisite stone' Usagi looked at Mamoru open mouthed._

 _'_ _You know so much' Mamoru smiled and then he noticed another look cross her face, a look of realisation maybe?_

 _He didn't know that Usagi was thinking about the very names he had just mentioned. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite, Queen Beryls generals. What a coincidence that was. She could have sworn she had also heard these names in a dream once. She felt no fear when he said their names. They felt familiar in fact. Now why was that?_

* * *

 ** _Hi guys_**

 ** _I only thought about this story recently and thought why not put it up? I am not sure if I will leave it as a one shot or continue a story. I just noticed that there isn't really a Mamo/Usa story amongst any I have written and I really wanted to write one that was more of a love story but still intense._**

 ** _Hopefully you guys like it and I will see if I can do a chapter two, I came up against writers block for Tears of Selene Two as I need to re-write chapter two of it. This is a story that has elements from the manga, the 90's anime and Sailor Moon Crystal. The Shitennou are in it with pairings which is where the Sailor Moon Crystal element comes in._**

 ** _If you get the chance to review that would be very much appreciated :)_**

 ** _Will see you all soon :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter two – Being near you

Venus had struggled hiding the truth from her newly found friends. It was as if she were living a lie with a close spouse. She had many things to reveal to the Senshi but now was not the time, or was now the most opportune time? She had blown her cover as the double of the Princess. There hadn't been another attack since Zoisite had tried to take Sailor Moon and to be honest Venus was truly worried about it. What if she hadn't arrived in time? She couldn't believe the scene she had witnessed when she turned up on that roof. Tuxedo Kamen was helpless to do anything and the Senshi had been pushed aside as if they were mere dirt beneath the shiny boots of Zoisite. No wonder he was laughing, no wonder he didn't feel threatened. They had shown themselves weak and conquerable. She had to find a way with dealing with it.

Artemis had argued with her before she revealed the truth.

'This could seriously put the Princess's life endanger, have you considered that?' yes of course Venus had thought about it. She had spent endless nights for weeks thinking about it but once she had made her mind up there was almost nothing that could change her mind, almost nothing. She remembered a time when she was just a normal school girl with normal school girl worries like her grades, friends and boys. She was Aino Minako, a young girl who aspired to be a global pop sensation, a young girl who wanted to take the world by storm. However, if Minako was truly honest with herself she knew deep down there were more important things in life. She felt her true purpose in life had yet been realised so she waited and waited. Of course she enjoyed winning singing competitions and beating every so-called volleyball champion that came her way but her life truly changed when she stumbled upon a white cat with a crescent moon symbol on his head.

So her life of adventure came about and she took up the persona of Sailor V. They all looked up to her, chased after her wanting to emulate her but she knew she was not the real star of the show. She was looking for the real star, the person who was truly important to not just this planet but all planets. She also felt as if she was not alone in this crusade. There surely were others who had the same goals as her and once she found the Senshi she knew she had found her kindred spirits. But nothing was simple in life, especially hers. She was the true leader of the Senshi, she felt it deep down even though Sailor Moon was the declared leader. It was a hard pill to swallow at first but she felt as if she had to follow Sailor Moon, just not in the occupation of co-leader. She felt she had to protect Sailor Moon, not follow her lead. It was a strange feeling but she knew that there were some things she still didn't understand, regardless of how much of her own memories of her past life she had received.

Regaining those memories scared her at first. The first night they had come she woke up screaming. She remembered only a battle scene with people she didn't know but she was killing them nonetheless. She also felt a keen sense of loss which disturbed her. The second night the dream was happier. She remembered a silver haired man walking beside her, talking to her about little things that she didn't particularly care for but still, she couldn't help but listen to his strong voice. She woke up feeling angry she didn't get to see his face, hear his name. After finding the Senshi, she had a dream about them, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter but no Sailor Moon, now that was strange. Maybe Sailor Moon had a more secretive part to play therefore they never interacted with her in the past. Artemis seemed to agree with this theory but even he was sceptical.

'Let's just follow Luna's memory on this, she seems to know the girl, and maybe I will remember her more at some other date. The key to all of this is the Princess' Minako knew this to be true but still; Sailor Moon was truly a mystery. The nights went by in a blurry haze as more and more memories flooded Minako's mind, memories of a lost past life that explained so much about who she was. It was hard at first. It would be hard for anybody. Who was she truly? Was she just Sailor Venus or was she still Minako Aino? What made matters worse was her last and most persistent dream.

 _It starts off the same. She had just watched her dear Princess take her own life. Of course Minako could never get a good look at the Princess or the Prince but it was nonetheless truly heart-breaking. She had failed her duty to her Princess and her Queen. Next she sees the dead bodies of her fallen Senshi, killed in battle by three men. She could taste the grit of the dirt in her mouth as she forces herself up. She needed to get to the princess, she had to._

 _'Going somewhere Venus' that voice, that cold, calculating voice that sent shivers down her back. Why did his voice sound so distant? Usually there was warmth in his words when he spoke to her. Turning round her whole world fell apart. His eyes, they were cold, evil, his mouth a thin line of determination curling into a wicked smirk as he took note of her shocked expression. And then the one word that changed Minako's life forever when she spoke them._

 _'Kunzite?'_

 _The man she had fallen in love with during a frantic search for her princess on the earth. The very man she had wished one day to marry. The same man she had promised herself to. She had promised herself that she would always love him no matter what may happen. He had become her solace in her world of duties. They thought they had their whole future ahead of them ruled by both their Prince and Princess. How could life be so cruel as to take the only man she had ever loved?_

Minako knew the truth and once she saw Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite she also knew who they were. They were not searching for their Prince, instead Beryl had got to them again and had brainwashed them. Well this time she would save him, she had to. She just had to. The real problem was revealing the truth to the Senshi. They didn't know how deeply they were in love with the men they were fighting. This was very complicated indeed. She had all these worries on top of finding the princess. It sometimes felt too much but she knew her duty and she would not fail, not this time, no matter the cost.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru walked out of the café together which was unusual. After talking about gemstones they found that they were very comfortable in each other's company.

'So what do you have planned for the day?' Mamoru asked as he placed the two books back into his black satchel. Usagi sighed.

'I was meant to meet up with some friends but that is later, maybe I'll walk around for a bit, I have a lot on my mind at the moment' Mamoru saw the faraway look she had on her face and felt an urgent need to hold her. Shaking the thought away from his mind he looked around and then had an idea.

'Why don't we hang out at the Mall or maybe the park, I have some time to kill before I head back home to do my research assignment' Usagi looked up at Mamoru. She wasn't sure she really wanted to spend so much time with him but then again, he was so handsome when he looked at her with his intense blue eyes, so much like him…..

'Ok' Usagi surprised herself by the simplicity of her answer. She wanted to be with him if she was truly honest. She felt safe with him, it was similar to the feeling she had when she was with Tuxedo Kamen.

'No, it couldn't be could it?' Usagi didn't realise she had stopped walking. Mamoru turned round and was amused at the curious expression she had on her face.

'You seem to be doing a lot of thinking Odango Atama' Usagi snapped back to reality and stuck out her tongue.

'JERK!' Mamoru laughed as Usagi stood next to him again. Walking in harmony with each other it was as if they had always walked together. They were in unison with each other's step constantly checking how each other was. Most people who walked past these two assumed they were a couple.

'Oh look, what a wonderful couple they make!' an old lady squealed which made Usagi blush. Mamoru acted as if he hadn't heard a thing but he did of course. Hearing that comment made his heart jump and it also made him walk a little closer to his Odango.

'Can you believe what that woman just said?' Usagi giggled nervously.

'Would it be such a bad thing?' Usagi turned instantly noticing that Mamoru was serious. It was a question that she couldn't really argue with. Was it really a bad thing? Did she really hate this man? To be honest, no she didn't. She actually really liked him, a lot.

* * *

Fixing tea was essential to Kino Makoto which was why she started the tea making at Hino Rei's house early. She of course liked Rose tea so decided to make this. Rei had continued to sit by the fires and meditate. She was searching for something, anything. She felt confused by all that had happened to them. Minako had called a meeting before they met at the Arcade and asked that they didn't tell Usagi. She said she would explain why once they all met. Rei had found it extremely strange and thus instantly consulted the fires. Once she had found out that Sailor Venus was not actually the princess she didn't quite trust her, did she trust any of them? Deep down she knew the answer to her own silly question but she didn't pretend to like the idea of Usagi not being there.

'I think it's nearly done Rei-chan and Ami is here!' Rei mumbled an answer. She thought she saw a flicker, a faint image of a blonde haired man, who was he and why was he appearing in her fire?

'Minako is here Rei!' Rei snapped out of her trance and sighed. She wasn't going to enjoy this meeting; she had a sinking feeling about it.

That feeling must have showed itself on her face because the moment Minako saw her face her own face fell.

'Hi Rei' Rei nodded and sat down on a white mat and crossed her legs. Taking the small white cup handed to her she smelt the floral scent of the rose tea. Minako watched Rei sensing that the fire Senshi felt the same thing, a sense of foreboding. Ami had placed some books by her side.

'What do you have there?' Makoto looked at the books.

'Oh, just books on physics and biology, I thought it might be a good idea to get a head start for next year' Makoto nodded not believing what was hearing.

'This is good tea Makoto' Makoto nodded at Minako's compliment.

'So why ARE we here and WHY is Usagi not invited?' Rei didn't see the point in delaying the meeting any further with pleasantries.

'Straight to the point, you were exactly the same back then' Rei acknowledged this as something that was likely true.

'I am sorry but the reason I didn't invite Usagi was because this meeting is more about you guys, to begin with anyway' the three girls all looked at Minako intently. Artemis was waiting outside near the window so he was within earshot of the conversation.

'I have things to tell you, things that will shock you and I hope you all will understand why I didn't reveal them straight away to you' the girls nodded waiting for more.

* * *

Mamoru couldn't believe the price he had just paid for Usagi's chocolate ice cream. He hadn't expected to buy her anything and yet here he was buying her ice cream. He couldn't ignore that noise her stomach made when it demanded food. He enjoyed the play of emotions on her face the moment her stomach would make itself known. She would blush at first and then place a hand on her stomach. After a few moments she would look around hoping no-one heard and then when she realised that he was staring at her she would blush again and say she must be hungry.

'Thanks so much Mamoru-san' Mamoru smiled as he tucked into his own chocolate ice cream.

'No problem, anything for my Odango' Usagi looked at Mamoru oddly.

'What?'

'Since when did I become YOUR Odango?' Mamoru started to sweat. Did he really say that about her? Well it was true wasn't it?

'I have made up my mind on it. No one else calls you by that name so in a sense, I have a claim on you' Usagi snorted.

'You can't be serious?' Mamoru shrugged his shoulders.

'There is no point fighting it, you're my Odango' Usagi felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew he was joking but still, she liked the idea of belonging to someone. The continued walking for a while in a comfortable sort of silence watching people walk past them, some were laughing, talking or walking in silence. Mamoru knew he had to get home and start his research project but for some reason he didn't want this moment to end. They had bumped into each other so often and had gotten to know each other that if he were honest there wasn't any other girl in the world he felt so comfortable with. It was strange. When they weren't fighting they seemed to get along very well. They sort of fitted each other like a well fitted glove to the hand. Stealing glances at Usagi there were things he had started to notice more keenly. The way her hair was always put into those two buns with care and precision, he could tell she took her time doing her hair in the mornings. And how on earth did he not get lost in her deep beautiful open blue eyes was beyond him. Her slim almost fragile looking figure made him want to hold onto her, protect her much like he did with Sailor Moon.

No, it couldn't be could it? She definitely had the same frame but it was those eyes. When Usagi was determined enough about something you could see the inner strength she possessed, just like Sailor Moon. No, he was deluding himself, it couldn't be that simple. The guards of Queen Beryl have been looking for Sailor Moon trying to find out her true identity, it couldn't be that simple.

'I haven't heard from the girls yet, maybe I should head over to the arcade?' Usagi had finished her ice cream and was looking at her pink bunny watch. It was starting to get late. Mamoru shook his head to get the weird thoughts he had just had out of his head. Looking at Usagi again he wanted more than anything to be more than just the guy she bumped into. He wanted to be that guy she purposely wanted to see. Maybe if he called her by a more personal name that would bring them closer. Maybe he could try and call her Usako?

These feelings, he felt almost the same way when he was around Sailor Moon…..

'OH NO, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!' they both turned round and realised they were heading towards an alleyway. The shouting came from a small shop selling hats. They had walked past a small street that had loads of little shops selling interesting items so the call for help was certainly unexpected.

'I wonder what is happening' Usagi didn't give Mamoru a chance to ask the same question as she ran towards the screaming. Luna had followed them all day and was already at the scene.

'Usagi, you must transform now! It's another Youma attack, I will contact the girls' a big green crocodile looking monster standing on two legs burst through a shop window and was starting to grab innocent people and sucking their energy. Usagi gasped and then looked around to see if Mamoru was around. Once she felt the close was clear she knew what she had to do, what she had trained for.

'MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!' Soon a flash of pink light erupted from Usagi covering her in a bright pink light stripping her of her clothes so she was naked for only a few moments in time. As she gracefully transformed into the pretty guardian of love and justice Mamoru had already transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and he had arrived just in time to see Usagi transform in her alter ego Sailor Moon. So it was that simple.

* * *

They sat in silence staring at Minako. Makoto poured herself another cup of Rose tea and blew the steam that arose away. She didn't believe it, she didn't want to and thought maybe that was the best way to view it, just don't believe it. Ami had gone pink and then went pale as her hand was shaking with her cup of rose tea half finished. Minako hated the silence but what needed to be said had to be said. Rei had went red and remained red. It was clear she was to be the first to blow.

'And why should we trust anything you have to say!' Rei snapped. Minako had expected Rei to be the first to say something.

'I know you feel it is the truth deep down even though you still can't access your memories. It will all make sense once we find the real princess'

'So how the hell did you find out first then, WITHOUT the PRINCESS!' Rei was not going to let Minako get away with a weak excuse.

'I started to have dreams of a silver haired man. I kept seeing him and well, I don't know the whole story of what happened but I said his name….Kunzite and then it all started to make sense. Come on Rei are you telling me you haven't had any dreams or seen anything in the fire?' Rei kept silent. She couldn't deny who it was in the fires earlier.

'But me and Zoisite? He is so evil and scary, I can't imagine why he would like someone like me' Ami blushed furiously.

'He is not the same man he was back then, that's all I can really say as I am not sure how I know, it's all new to me' Minako had noticed Makoto look up at Minako. It all felt right to her, everything Minako was saying and yet she didn't want to believe it. To believe it would be to admit that Nephrite may well have killed her all those years ago. How can someone you love do that to you?

'You must understand, they were under Queen Beryl's control back then and now she has them again. We have to save them somehow' Rei got up and huffed at Minako's words.

'Why should I save that traitor! He gave up everything for her, Queen Beryl' Rei started to feel the same feelings she must have felt for Jadeite in the past and it was starting to make her angry. All her life she had a dislike for men and to now find out that she was once deeply in love with a man that had tried and probably in the past successfully killed her was too much.

'I didn't want to wait to tell you guys. You had a right to know the truth'

'So why is Usagi not here?' Makoto had also felt uneasy without Usagi there. Minako shifted slightly.

'I am worried about her' Rei instantly sat back down forgetting her emotions over Jadeite.

'They seem desperate to capture her so she is very important but I only remember us as Sailor Senshi, I can't remember a Sailor Moon. I didn't want to worry her about it or make her feel awkward. I am sure once we find the princess it will all make sense but for now we must protect Usagi until the truth is revealed, she may be extremely important to the princess' they all nodded as what Minako said made some sense.

'I don't think I am ready to deal with this thing we had with the Shitennou yet but we must focus our search for the princess more intensely, it's strange there hasn't been another attack' Makoto said. As if on que Artemis came running in shouting about an attack and that Sailor Moon needed help.

* * *

It was a hard fight but together Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon defeated the Youma. It had almost seemed too easy which put Tuxedo Kamen on alert. It was approaching night time and he had noticed a large cloud forming by the sky tower. As if she could feel where his gaze was Sailor Moon also looked towards the mass of energy forming up by the sky tower. As she looked closer she saw Kunzite floating in the air sat on an imaginary chair.

'I think he's waiting for us Odango' Sailor Moon gasped.

'But how…..'

I saw you transform, we have been spending a lot of time together haven't we Usako?' Sailor Moon felt nearly faintish. Mamoru Chiba was Tuxedo Kamen. They looked deep into each other's eyes and it was as if time stood still for them both. Unexpected emotions bubbled within both their chests and it all felt right. Although surprised it was as if they were both relieved to find out the truth, to find out that as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had grown to care deeply for each other, at the same time Mamoru and Usagi had grown to care for each other, maybe even have deeper feelings for each other. It was then Sailor Moon suddenly passed out.

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed, it did encourage me to continue the story and once I started chapter two the story started forming. I will try and do the summary better but I haven't got any ideas at the moment to improve it, hopefully something will come up. I am mainly taking elements from Sailor Moon Crystal but some of Venus's parts are Manga and some of SMC.**

 **This story will have some flash backs as I will try and write up some parts for the Shitennou and Senshi pairing. Hopefully you guys like how it is going so far and if you get the chance to review they are always appreciated. I am following a little closer to Sailor Moon Crystal as this chapter ends with when they met Kunzite at the tower for a battle and that will be covered in chapter three.**

 **I will try and update this story soon and thank you to all who have reviewed, favourite and followed this story :)**

 **A/N - Also I have taken the Italics off- I just tend to use it when writing the story as it helps me write a certain way, I know its weird but once I put it up here I will need to remember to change the font. Also thanks for point this out to me and I will try and watch out for the grammatical errors :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Three – Tuxedo Kamen

 _He made his way to a bridge that was located towards the edge of the Moon Kingdom near the palace gardens. Late in the evening the area was usually empty and knowing this fact the Princess suggested they meet there. They had been seeing each other for months now and she finally felt as if she was ready for the next step. Each time they would promise themselves to each other it was like making their first wedding vows. The moment he had first said he loved her she had cried tears of joy. They were so happy and blissful that it seemed nothing could ruin their happiness. He was a god in her eyes, the perfect prince with his dark armour and red cape. And when he kissed her she felt delirious as if she had been taken up to heaven and was now floating in the clouds. Taking her hands in his he rubbed them gently. He was nervous tonight and she could feel it._

 _'Serenity, you make me so happy, do you know that?' Serenity nodded._

 _'I can't see my life with anyone else; there is no one else but you. All my life I never thought I could know such happiness and then you walked into my life with your love for my planet. I love you Serenity more than anything this world or the next could offer. I can't live without you and coming to this decision was the easiest choice I have ever had to make. What I am trying to say is Princess Serenity, my little bunny, will you marry me?'_

 _She could see him now. It was his eyes that made everything seem oh so clear, his deep oceanic blue eyes, the same black hair as black as night without the stars and that smile. This feeling, this warm beautiful feeling, she always felt safe with him, always._

 _Why did this dream have to be so short? Why couldn't she hold onto it even for just a little while longer? It seems that every time we have a dream that is truly wonderful it never lasts long no matter how hard we try to hold onto it, even for just a few more seconds._

* * *

Sailor Moon woke up in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen and that was when it all made sense. His eyes, his hair, everything! He was the man in her dreams. He just had to be! But then that meant he was in love once and that someone was not her, it was the princess she had been looking for. She could hear him calling her, calling out her name. It echoed in her ears bringing her back to reality, waking her up from this blissful dream. Serenity….that was it! That was the Princess's name wasn't it? But didn't she already know this fact? All these thoughts whirling in her mind and all she really could think about with all her heart was why couldn't he be hers?

'Usagi! Please wake up' he was concerned, worried. He had to get her out of here, away from Kunzite. Surely the generals were after Sailor Moon again. The Senshi had arrived and were engaging him in conversation, a heated one it seemed. It started off loud as they argued with each other but then there was an almost deafening silence that he couldn't understand the meaning of.

Tuxedo Kamen wasn't too concerned about what was happening with them, all he cared about was the angel that was lying in his arms. She looked confused at first but then, there was something else he noticed, something that shocked him to the very core. It tore his soul apart seeing her eyes start to water but why, why was she crying or wanted to cry? She shouldn't look so sad; it was a crime in his eyes. More than anything he wanted to see that sunny smile again, the smile that made him believe the world was not such a bad place. A flash of light made Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon look up.

* * *

'Bring me Sailor Moon in three days or else I will turn all of Japan into the new arctic do you understand Sailor Venus' that cold voice again said with no feeling, no warmth and yet this was the same man Venus had loved all those years ago. He didn't recognise her, even when she tried to get him to remember his time with her. Maybe that wasn't the way to go with him. All he did was quirk an eyebrow at her and smirk.

'Such fantasies Sailor Venus, I should be very flattered, it is a pity I will have to kill you soon but maybe if we get a moment before that time….' he let the remark hang in the air as he disappeared, laughing. It was so cruel and the moment he disappeared Venus couldn't hold it in any longer, she let out a low howl trying not to cry, she would not cry in front of her Senshi.

'Sailor Moon, we need to get to her, Mercury have you got her location?' Mercury looked at Venus for a moment with sadness in her eyes and then started to type into her minicomputer.

'It seems she is just below us and she is not alone, Luna is down there of course but I think Tuxedo Kamen is also down there' Venus got herself up and started to make a move which forced the Senshi to move with her.

Helping Sailor Moon up to her feet, Tuxedo Kamen breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kunzite disappear. What worried him was the fact that the Senshi were on their way.

'Don't tell them I know' Sailor Moon looked up into Tuxedo Kamen's eyes and saw that he was very serious.

'They don't trust me around you and if they knew that I know your identity, it will make things worse so let's keep this between us' Sailor Moon saw that the Senshi were coming towards them as if in slow motion. What Tuxedo Kamen said was right; they didn't trust him, not one bit.

'So we'll have to keep this as a secret, between us?' Tuxedo Kamen nodded. He didn't want the Senshi to spoil what he had with Sailor Moon and now that he knew his dream girl was Usagi, well, he was more than adamant he didn't want the Senshi knowing a thing. They were protective of her, of course they were but that didn't mean they always knew what was best.

'But this is so big, are you sure about this?' he looked into her eyes and saw that she was concerned. Was what he was asking her such a big thing? Maybe not to him but for her, they were her best friends.

'If you tell them the truth, they'll stop us from seeing each other in both our lives' Sailor Moon nodded. She understood and then that steely determination came into her eyes. He knew she had made her mind up.

'Ok, I think you better get going before they get here, they'll ask too many questions of us' Tuxedo Kamen nodded.

'See you tomorrow my Odango' Sailor Moon blushed as he jumped away from her and landed on a short squared building. He then tipped his hat at her and then left. She really liked him; there was no doubt about it.

* * *

'Sailor Moon, are you alright?' Sailor Moon noticed Luna and gasped. Luna must have seen the whole thing.

'Did you hear….erm….Tuxedo Kamen and I…..well' Luna quirked an eyebrow.

'I was watching the Senshi, Kunzite wants you in three days….I didn't quite catch what you two were talking about….' Luna looked suspiciously at Sailor Moon and grew even more suspicious when she saw her sigh.

'Sailor Moon, I am glad you are safe' Venus walked up to Sailor Moon with a look of relief on her face.

'We heard you were attacked by a Youma and we were on our way' Mercury started.

'But then we were stopped by Kunzite and he made a demand for you' Jupiter carried on.

'He wants us to give you up in three days or else the whole of Japan will turn to snow' Mars rubbed her hands together in nervousness.

'Why was Tuxedo Kamen with you?' Venus didn't trust the man but she also felt like she knew him. It was weird but for now she needed to protect Sailor Moon. She couldn't protect Sailor Moon without all the facts.

'He came around the same time as the Youma attack and he helped me. I sort of nearly passed out so he stayed to make sure I was ok' it wasn't a complete lie, she did pass out but there was no way she was going to start telling them about her dreams.

'Oh no Sailor Moon, I am so sorry we couldn't get to you in time, are you ok now' Venus instantly hugged Sailor Moon and was followed by Mercury, Jupiter and Mars asking about her health and whether she had any injuries. Luna remained quiet not even looking at Artemis. Luna knew something was going on. She had lived with Usagi long enough to know her wards feelings. She also knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to reveal anything to the others, not yey anyway. She would wait and watch. She had a sinking feeling about Tuxedo Kamen and she didn't know how to deal with it yet.

* * *

De-transforming from their Senshi state Minako pulled Usagi aside from the others as they all started to make their way home. Artemis and Luna waited for their wards as Minako and Usagi stood under a lamp post on the corner of a café.

'Usagi, I wanted to arrange for us to have a chat tomorrow, I have some things I need to speak to you about' Usagi looked at the worried expression that had placed itself on Minako's face.

'What is it Minako-chan?' Minako sighed.

'After tonight, I am concerned about why Kunzite wants you, why does Queen Beryl want you? I think if we have a chat about the past then maybe it will help both of us' Usagi nodded.

'Maybe around 2pm at the park, the central part by the fountain?' again Usagi nodded.

'Thanks Usagi, I really appreciate this' Minako hugged Usagi and then the two girls parted. Luna and Usagi walked on in silence with only Luna breaking the silence by going over the recent battle. Usagi needed to sleep. She needed to dream again and see Endymion's face. He couldn't be Mamoru, he just couldn't.

* * *

 _He kissed her gently at first. Soft kisses on her forehead, then on the tip of her nose until finally his soft lips found hers. They were under a large tree on the earth with only the open field ahead of them. The Senshi and what appeared to be his guards had gone off with each other. That was right, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite, she remembered them now. They were once his loyal guards; they had been kind to the princess and had fallen in love with her Senshi. This was so strange. Usagi couldn't see the princess anywhere. It was her that Endymion was kissing and oh how sweet his lips were, sweet like the finest honey known to man. But why was he kissing her and why was she in this white gown? His eyes, oh they were burying themselves in hers with such passionate intensity. Was this how Serenity felt every time he looked at her like that, as if she was his last meal and he was savouring every moment of her. His lips found hers again and grew more passionate. She was totally lost in him, his scent, his caresses; everything about him drove her physically and mentally wild._

 _She felt happy. That was the only emotion that truly mattered to her, the feeling of joy and happiness. Resting in his arms she felt as if the world was one big happy place where there was no evil. This was bliss, true and utter bliss. What made her even happier was the fact that her Senshi had found love. The incorruptible Mars had finally allowed Jadeite into her heart and now there was no denying how content she looked. Her temperament was a lot better and she was a lot calmer. Mercury was a lot more confident when she was with Zoisite. She had found someone who was interested in the same things she was and they found solace in each other. Jupiter had fallen head over heels in love with Nephrite. She was always seen as the strong one but to see her softer side, the side she often hid from everyone apart from Serenity was unbelievable. And Venus, oh sweet and caring Venus the backbone of the team, she had found someone who understood her pressures. They were all in love. But as Usagi felt these strong feelings she knew something bad was about to happen in their future, something terrible. She remembered that horrifying dream she had a few nights ago, she remembered Endymion murdered by a wicked woman. Who was that woman? Oh yes, Beryl._

 _He nuzzled her nose to get her attention back on him. This sweet moment in time was a moment she wanted to last forever. He kissed her softly again on the nose and then on the lips._

 _'You seem distant today, what is wrong?' he looked concerned. How would Usagi know? She wasn't the princess, how the hell was she going to answer that question._

 _'It's my mother, she is worried about the hostilities between the Moon and the Earth, and I guess it's a little scary because what if war is declared? What will happen to us? Oh Endymion I am so scared, for all of us and ….' He placed a finger on Usagi's lips. Where did all that come from? It felt like the truth. With all her very being she felt like this was what seemed to be bothering her. But how would Usagi know this? Only Princess Serenity would surely know these things?_

 _'I know you are concerned. You have been quiet all day and you're not normally like that. Yes, there is a real chance of war, the council seem dead set on it but my father can't understand why. We're all confused by the turn of events. We were at peace with the Moon for so long but to then all of a sudden turn on the Moon Kingdom, its' madness' Usagi nodded not for one minute doubting the gravity of the situation._

 _'Kunzite has tried talking to the council. He said the Moon people pose no threat and if anything we should try and re-establish relations but there was an outcry against his words. He seemed really depressed after that but he did say something that was interesting' Usagi shifted in her white gown and leaned against the tree while Endymion propped himself on the grass resting on his elbow._

 _'There is this woman, I think she is aiming to be part of the council, well she was there but she remained silent. She didn't say anything, not one word but she kept watching Kunzite, he found it suspicious and has warned us to watch her. Apparently Zoisite has caught her a few times watching me from afar….' Usagi shifted uncomfortably._

 _'You don't think she has seen us do you?' again, why would Usagi ask this, she wasn't the princess and yet she felt the fear in Serenity._

 _'I doubt it, she hasn't said anything' Endymion also shifted which meant to Usagi that he wasn't sure himself. Suddenly he got up on his knees and took Usagi's hand._

 _'I swear Serenity; nothing will break us apart, nothing! I would gladly give up my throne if it meant that was the only way we could be together, I love you my princess with all my soul I swear, I love you…' Usagi cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. She never doubted he loved her. Loved Serenity she meant. He couldn't love her as Usagi, Usagi was a Senshi, always had been and always will be but for this one precious moment all she wanted to do was stay with this man like this…happy._

* * *

Luna woke up to see that Usagi had already got out of bed and was changed. She had a haunted look on her face. It was as if she had all the stress of the world on her shoulders.

'Usagi?' Usagi turned round and smiled at Luna.

'Morning Luna….' Usagi got up from her white dressing table and then walked out with a dreamy look in her eyes. Luna didn't like the look of this. She needed to contact Artemis.

* * *

Usagi went for a walk. She felt sad, very sad. She couldn't understand how she could fall for a man from her dreams but she did, she fell in love with Endymion. But he couldn't be hers, he belonged to her Princess and once more, Endymion may also be the only other man she cared about, Mamoru Chiba the newly discovered Tuxedo Kamen. It was all too much for her. She never felt such pain in her life. She felt as if the world was ending and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't notice that she walked into Motoki's Café but once she realised where she was she also noticed a certain dark haired man. He was by the counter and was about to take his black coffee when he noticed Usagi. He could see instantly that she was not in a good place and turning back to the waitress, he ordered another coffee but said to add milk in it.

Making way for Usagi he guided her wordlessly to his table and sat her down. They waited in silence until the waitress placed a cup of hot milky coffee in front of Usagi with a cube of sugar on the saucer. He waited silently sipping his coffee every so often. He wasn't sure what it was that was bothering her but there was no way he was going to let her go without an explanation.

'Usako?' that name, he called her that last night didn't he? What did that mean? Did she need to give him a name too? What were they to each other now?

'Try the coffee, it might help, I'd probably put the sugar in first otherwise you won't like the strong bitter taste' how would he know that about her? Looking up at Mamoru Usagi put the cube of sugar in her coffee and stirred.

'So you're Tuxedo Kamen' Mamoru quirked an eyebrow and then looked around to make sure no one heard them. It was a good time in the morning where there was hardly anyone about so he nodded.

'And you're Sailor Moon' Usagi nodded as she sipped the coffee. Shuddering she muttered it was still bitter but then took another sip.

'Why do you always save me?' the question caught him off guard. If he was honest he wasn't sure why. He could feel every time she transformed. He could feel the same fear she felt or the anxiety she felt and he just had to save her, he couldn't let anything happen to her, he just couldn't.

'I feel connected to you somehow and something is telling me you feel the same way?' Usagi nodded without really thinking about it. There was no point lying to him.

'You called me Usako?' Mamoru smirked. He had done didn't he? He felt possessive over her and giving her a personal name cemented it for him.

'I guess maybe I should call you erm…' Usagi thought about it for a few moments. Mamoru sipped his coffee again waiting anxiously.

'Mamo-chan?' Mamoru smiled.

'I would like that very much Usako' Usagi smiled as she sipped her own coffee. She was wearing a fluffy pink jumper with white leggings today and white pumps. She never really thought about what she was going to wear today. Mamoru was dressed in a tight black shirt and green trousers. That cursed green jacket was nowhere in sight thank goodness.

'I was thinking, now that we know about each other, well, I guess, things have changed haven't they?' Usagi wanted, needed to know the answer to this question, it meant the world to her, especially if she thought he might be Endymion. Mamoru sighed, was that a bad sign?

'I was thinking about that too and you know what? I was going to ask if you might, you know, erm….' He started ruffling his hair; he really wasn't any good at this. He had thought about this decision all night and whether this affected his dreams of the princess or not he felt he still needed to live his own life. Why should he care how the princess felt about it? The princess wasn't his woman was she?

'Do you want to go out with me, tomorrow night I mean for dinner or if you want to go out in the afternoon, we could, you know hang out together, just the two of us?' he looked at Usagi expectantly. She felt as if she was soaring in the sky, he was asking her out on a date!

'Yes' Usagi smiled. She didn't answer his entire question but she needed to say yes. Mamoru smiled and then got up.

'I need to go to the library, if you remember before we fought that Youma I had a project to complete, lets meet at the park tomorrow by the fountain and take it from there, would that be ok?' Usagi nodded enthusiastically. She watched Mamoru walk out of the café and then released a massive sigh of contentment.

* * *

Minako was waiting by the fountain with Artemis. Luna had just arrived and the two felines were in deep conversation. Minako wore a light orange dress that stopped at the knee and white shoes. She had her hair classically in its normal red bow. She sat on the bench by the fountain and waited. She didn't know how to approach the subjects she had in mind. It was going to be difficult but needed to be said. Suddenly the two felines looked up signalling Usagi was approaching. Usagi looked happy, very happy which made Minako smile.

'Someone is in a good mood' Usagi nodded and then sat on the bench with Minako. They hugged and then started talking about the homework they had to hand in soon. Artemis knew Minako was buying herself more time to figure out what to say.

'If I get another bad grade, I think my Mama will kill me, for real this time!' Usagi giggled nervously. She had been doing her homework slowly and was studying hard for the upcoming test. When she put her mind to it she could do the work. It was just that her mind was always on something else.

'Usagi-chan, I called this meeting with you because there are a few things I am concerned about. As we're both leaders I need to tell you everything so we can both guide the Senshi' Usagi saw the seriousness with Minako's voice and paid attention.

'I have had dreams and well, those dreams are about out times in the Silver Millennium. I've seen so much Usagi-chan, I saw the Queen of the Moon and I've seen the Princess although I can never see her face. I know she fell in love like all of us did. The Senshi were in love once…with the generals belonging to the prince of the earth although I can't remember what he looked like. Anyway what I am trying to say in a rather quick and abrupt way is that whenever I see the Senshi and the princess and the generals with their prince, I never see you?' Minako went silent. There, she had finally voiced her worries. The problem was once she had started; well she needed to voice everything.

'I mean, I am the leader of the Senshi, I know I am but I never shared that leadership with anyone and yet here I am sharing with you? But you are never in the dreams I have which leads me to believe that either you had a more secretive part to play and now we need you in order to find the princess or you are not actually a Senshi…..' Minako needed to go there, she had to voice this paramount concern but there was more.

'Also I am unsure about your relationship with Tuxedo Kamen, we don't know whose side he is on and he is looking for the Silver Crystal' Luna had to voice this worry. Usagi went red at that comment but calmed herself down. She had to be rational.

'Well, I have the ability to transform into a Senshi and only Luna could give me that, she has also given me objects to use from the Moon that only I can use so maybe I am a Senshi that had a different purpose' these words seemed to ring true in Minako's ears. They made sense. If she wasn't a Senshi then she wouldn't be able to use those objects now would she?

'And as for leadership, I never asked to be the leader of the Senshi…. that was Luna who made that decision, not me. If you want to be the only leader then I have no complaints with that'

'But Usagi..' Luna began before stopped by Usagi.

'It's true Luna, I do not have the same fighting abilities as the others, yes I am the only one who can save a person from being a Youma or directly destroy a Youma in one go but that doesn't make me a leader' Minako felt guilty for feeling the way she did about the leadership situation but she felt it had to be dealt with.

'I feel like I should be protecting you, I have no concerns following orders from you but just not as a Senshi for some reason. I guess until we find the princess I won't know why I feel this way' Usagi nodded as Minako voiced her thoughts.

'As for Tuxedo Kamen, I trust him and all I ask for is you leave this judgement to me' Luna wasn't happy with this but decided not to push the issue for now.

'Is that all?' Minako was caught off guard with this snappy comment.

'Erm, I guess so. I am sorry Usagi if I have upset you, I don't mean too. I really like you and all I want to do is protect you' Usagi nodded.

'I know'.

* * *

Day one was finished and Kunzite looked at the timer he had set, the sands of time were trickling away. They had two more days until they had to bring Sailor Moon to him. He didn't think they would and some evil part of him had hoped they wouldn't. He didn't understand why which was why he deemed it evil; it was a feeling that went against his Queen.

'Do you think they will surrender her?' Zoisite stood beside the silver haired Kunzite. Zoisite's hair was also long but slightly wavy and brownish blonde; he had it tied into a loose ponytail. He wore a grey coloured uniform with green outlining matching his bright green eyes.

'If they want to save this pathetic city they will' Nephrite shook his long red hair as he approached the two generals with a man with short cropped blonde haired following behind.

'We're not honestly going to just leave the destruction of this world are we?' Nephrite smirked. He had long wavy reddish brown hair and was also in a grey militant uniform with red outlining.

'Of course not but the Senshi don't know that do they?' Jadeite looked at the timer. Again he wore the same military style uniform with blue outlining. Kunzite wore more less the same outfit but to mark his authority over the group he wore his shirt slightly opened with silver grey outlining and a greyish white cape.

'I still think we should have gone undercover and just find out who she really is, this Sailor Moon' Zoisite mumbled under his breath.

'We don't have the time to do that, it is a good idea we're not denying that Zoisite but Beryl wants the Silver Crystal now and only Sailor Moon can give it to us. She must be the closest guardian to the princess' Zoisite nodded in acceptance.

'What will we do about the Senshi?' Jadeite still felt humiliated by Mars, he wanted another crack at her desperately.

'We'll take them out of the equation, in two days' time' Kunzite let the silence erupt into the room. They all wanted to take the Senshi on, none more than him. There was something about the way Venus looked at him that still disturbed him. It was as if she knew him, the real him.

* * *

The next day passed by like a whirlwind. Usagi and Mamoru went on their first date. Usagi had told Luna that she would be back later in the day but didn't say she was going on a date. Usagi had picked out a pastel pink midi-dress and she felt very girly. Mamoru took her hand and they walked about the park talking about anything and everything. They spoke about the first time they had met. He said that she had a strong arm because that piece of paper nearly pierced his skin. Usagi laughed and said he was lying she never threw it back that hard. They talked about all the times they ran into each other.

'I swear when we were on that Demon bus I thought your cat actually talked, weird I know' Usagi gave a nervous giggle.

'I guess I was right in what I heard now, that cat should be more aware of her surroundings' Usagi laughed as they went to grab an ice cream. It was a sunny day and Usagi that night had a wonderful dream about Endymion which made her feel guilty. If Mamoru was indeed Endymion, did that mean she was stealing someone else's man?

'You know, I've never met a girl like you. You make me feel like the sun is always out. You brought some light into my world like a soft candle light, and I never want it to go out' Mamoru took Usagi's hand and looked deep into her eyes.

'I feel like we've known each other for years, it's strange really because to believe that would be to believe in reincarnation' Usagi smiled.

'But if there is anything like reincarnation then I hope I would be reincarnated with you' Usagi blushed. This was only their first date but it felt like they had been on many before. Why did she feel this way? What was this feeling? Before they both knew it, Mamoru leaned in and kissed Usagi softly on the lips. This kiss, so sweet and gentle, just like Endymion….no…..it couldn't be could it? Did it matter? Not in this moment, this moment was about them. This point in time was about two normal people sharing a moment in time that they both would treasure for the rest of their lives. They didn't notice the four girls watching them from afar.

'She looks so happy…' Ami whispered.

'We shouldn't be here' Rei was about to leave but was stopped by Minako.

'I have a strange feeling about him…when did he all of a sudden like her so much? From what you guys said they didn't like each other that much and now they're kissing, it's strange don't you think?' Rei looked at the two happy couple.

'Love can be strange sometimes' Makoto didn't see the problem.

'He reminds me of Tuxedo Kamen…now don't start arguing just look at him. It would also explain why all of a sudden he is interested in her, does he know if she is Sailor Moon? I thought Usagi was infatuated with Tuxedo Kamen, now she wants Mamoru, come on think about' Ami looked at the couple again and saw exactly what Minako saw.

'Do you think they both know each other's identity?' Rei didn't like the horrible feeling that was building in her stomach.

'From what I gather from Luna, I think so although she admitted she wasn't sure as she didn't hear all they said during our confrontation with general Kunzite' Minako turned back towards the Senshi.

'We have one more day until Kunzite demands we hand over Usagi, we must protect her, I think we're going to have to face him alone, without Usagi, are you prepared for what that could mean?' Ami, Makoto and Rei nodded. There was no way any of them was going to give their friend to Kunzite, they would rather die first.

* * *

 **Hi All, I'm back with an update and I apologise it took so long but hopefully you guys will be ok with the chapter being a little longer than the others.**

 **Thanks for the advice chaoticwisdom with only using italics for the dream parts, I hope this is a bit better :) and thank you PrincessRaena SS for the advice on the grammar, hopefully it is a bit better but will continue to work on it:)**

 **TropicalRemix- I wrote in italics because it helps me when I am thinking about the plot of the story, I get more ideas that way but I know it may sound a little weird :)**

 **Thank you Flareup4Ratchet for your review, I am still stuck on Tears of Selene two so will continue with this one for now.**

 **Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favourite and followed this story, it gives me a lot of encouragement to carry on.**

 **The next chapter will follow the part in crystal when they meet Kunzite on the tower but I have changed parts of it. The timeline of this story more or less started from when Sailor Venus showed herself but Mamoru and Usagi already knew each other in this story :)**

 **Will try and update soon, I am working on chapter 4 now, see you guys soon**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Four - Princess Serenity and Endymion

It was the third day and Usagi couldn't concentrate much at school. She had completed her exam and was confident she had got most of the answers right but after that; she found it hard to engage with anyone. Naru, her best friend along with Umino had tried to cheer her up. They were lucky they didn't know the truth about today and what it meant for her. Today was the day that Kunzite would be waiting at the top of the sky tower expecting the Senshi to hand Sailor Moon over. She knew that was not going to happen but what she was frightened of was what that meant for the Senshi.

'Come on Usagi-chan, the day is almost over, I think we have just one more class and its cookery, you do enjoy that' Usagi smiled at Naru, Naru always tried her best to make Usagi happy and she appreciated this.

Minako had arranged for the Senshi to meet at the bottom of the tower in the evening so as Usagi walked back home after school she thought about these precious last moments they had together. She also thought about the Sky Tower, it could their very last moments as Senshi together.

'I don't think it'll come to that Usagi-chan, we're stronger than you think' Ami smiled trying to hide her true feelings. She knew the real chances of surviving and right now from her calculations of past battles it didn't look too good. Add to the fact that they were once in love with these generals and their chances of winning pretty much diminished.

'I think we'll beat them, they have never fought us all together have they?' Makoto stretched out her arms and yawned. Ami shook her head but still didn't disclose her findings or her true feelings.

'Do you think Queen Beryl will be there?' Usagi had to know, she had seen this wicked woman enough in her dreams to hate her.

'First of all she isn't a Queen, she's a pretender and secondly yes I think she will be there but we won't see her until she thinks things are either going right or hopefully for us, very wrong' Makoto sighed as she saw her street leading towards her home.

'Well, I guess I'll see you guys tonight….' There was sadness in her voice that made Ami and Usagi look back at Makoto. Makoto smiled and made a peace sign before heading towards her apartment.

'Look, I think I see Minako, she left as soon as the bell rung, I wonder why?' Usagi and Ami started to walk further down the road past the arcade and various other shops. Minako was rubbing her hands together whilst Artemis stood next to her.

'Hey Minako-chan' Usagi smiled brightly. Minako smiled back.

'Sorry I ran out like that, I needed time to think about some strategies we could try and I wanted to run them by Rei' Ami and Usagi nodded. Rei still hadn't managed to transfer to their school but she was hoping that the following year she may be more successful.

'Well, I guess I'll see you guys tonight' Ami nodded and started to cross the road towards the jewellery shop her mother owned. Her mother had started to buy up more shops and was expanding her empire. Ami was very proud of her mother and had hoped to emulate her somehow.

'Usagi-chan, wait a moment….' Usagi stopped walking and turned to see an anxious look in her friend's eyes. Usagi swayed her black school back nervously for a little and she thought about the last conversation they had the day before.

'I am sorry to do this but you are not permitted to come to the Sky Tower tonight' Usagi gasped.

'It's too dangerous and we need to protect you, by you being there he could just take you and we can't allow that, we have all come to this conclusion' Minako tried to keep her tone serious even though she was shaking with anxiety on the inside.

'But Minako-chan, you can't do this! I want to be there with all of you fighting by your side' Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly she saw a determined look in Minako's eyes.

'I am truly sorry to have to do this but as you have revoked your status as leader I am ordering you to stay behind, we can't risk losing you Usagi-chan we just can't' Minako tried to hold back her tears but it was too late. She cared about Usagi more than any of them knew and she was not about to allow any harm to come to her friend even if she had to risk her friendship over it.

'Well, I….Minako….' Usagi was lost for words.

'That's an order Usagi, please!' Minako couldn't take it anymore; she turned on her heels and ran. She had hoped Usagi would understand. Artemis looked up at a shocked Usagi and then apologised before he too ran after Minako. Usagi was stunned. Why would Minako do this? Didn't she see that by Sailor Moon being there they had a bargaining chip to save their own lives?

'She cares about you Usako' Usagi started to calm down when she heard that familiar voice. Turning round she saw Mamoru with his classes on and in his school uniform. He casually carried his own briefcase over his shoulders.

'She doesn't want you to get hurt. Kunzite will capture you and once he realises you don't have the Silver Crystal, he will kill you. She is trying to save your life so don't be angry at her' Usagi nodded and then ran into his arms crying.

'It's ok Usa, everything will be fine, you'll see' he tried to calm her down but he knew his own hollow words couldn't help the fact that they were all in a dire situation.

'I know what you mean Mamo-chan but I can't let them go out there alone, I just can't….oh Mamo-chan I feel so helpless!'

'Shhh, don't worry, we'll figure something out'. Usagi wanted to believe these words. He spoke them with such care and love but she knew the truth, she knew they couldn't escape, not this time.

Mamoru walked Usagi home holding her hand. It was a simple act but Mamoru had no idea how much holding her hand meant to her. She needed him there with her to be her strength. She felt so tired now from it all. Where was this princess? Why hadn't she shown herself yet? Maybe the princess was a coward and didn't care about any of them. If that was the case then was this a princess she wanted to protect? They had been searching for her for so long and through all their pain and suffering they hadn't found her. They hadn't found even a clue as to where the Silver Crystal was and yet here they were constantly fighting to protect something they didn't actually have. It all seemed so stupid and pointless to Usagi.

'I have had dreams about the Princess' Usagi froze.

'Since I could remember during these past few years; I have had dreams about a princess constantly asking me to find the Silver Crystal. Since then I started to transform into this man in a tuxedo jumping off roof tops. I never felt like I had a purpose in life, not since my parents died….I was a young boy and from what the doctors told me we were driving somewhere when all of a sudden, our car fell off a cliff, we crashed and they died but I survived. I couldn't remember a thing when I woke up…they called it a severe case of amnesia and then they said a name….Mamoru Chiba and that was it, I remembered my name but nothing of my parents or my childhood before the crash. I lived in a home for a while but I guess that hardened me; hardened me against the world and then these dreams. I had only ever thought about myself and now there I was searching for some crystal. Nothing made sense, nothing until I met you and that was when life started to mean anything to me' Mamoru looked at Usagi hoping she could see the love in his eyes. He didn't know why he felt this urge to reveal things to her but he did. If they were going to be together then she had to know the truth. He had always felt alone until he met her, now his life revolved around her and he couldn't bare the fact that tonight he might lose her. Before Mamoru could say anything else Usagi hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and squeezed him tight. He could feel this warmth radiating off her, calming him, drawing him to her.

'You never have to be alone with these thoughts again, let me be your family now' Mamoru was caught off guard by her declaration. She looked up at him and smiled.

'Thank you for telling me all this Mamo-chan…..' Ikuko saw her daughter talking to a young man and decided it was best not to mention anything to her husband. Ikuko rarely saw Usagi happy these days and she didn't want to spoil this precious moment for her daughter.

It was strange for the couple. There was once a time they couldn't stand each other and yet, every time they had to see each other. There was some sort of silent desperation to be near each other even though they always ended up yelling. Mamoru never could admit he liked Usagi, there wasn't much he didn't like about her. In fact, nothing Usagi could do would put Mamoru off. He had this need for her and now he had her in his arms. She was his and his alone and he was never ever going to let her go without a fight.

Usagi couldn't sleep. Night time had arrived too quickly and here she was in her room with Luna. Luna was staring out the window constantly looking towards where the tower would be. She was also thinking about going on top of the roof to see if she could see the tower more clearly. Usagi started twitching and then got up from her bed only to sit back down. Time started to tick away until it was 9:00pm. No, she couldn't just leave them; there was no way she was going to abandon her friends, regardless if she was ordered to stay at home. If it meant leaving her friends then she would rather not be a Senshi anymore. Getting up Usagi ran out of her room with Luna quickly turning round.

'USAGI!' Luna screamed out following her ward. Usagi didn't stop as she ran out the house and down her street. She then turned a corner to her right and then ran down a thin alleyway. Jumping over dustbins she took out her brooch and transformed into Sailor Moon. The blinding pink light made Luna have to stop as she couldn't see where she was going. Once the light had subsided she saw Sailor Moon turn another corner. She had to keep up with Sailor Moon. Meanwhile, Mamoru woke up with a start and felt Usagi had transformed. Almost immediately he threw the covers off him and ran out of his apartment taking out a red rose and transforming into Tuxedo Kamen.

'Usagi wait!' Luna saw Sailor Moon jump onto a building. Luna huffed and carried on running on the ground, she knew exactly where Sailor Moon was going. As they got closer to the tower they saw white clouds forming with lighting erupting inside. Soon a flash of lighting hit the tower and yet the sky itself in general was clear. This could only mean Kunzite. Panicking Usagi took a mis-step and nearly fell over the edge of a tall building. Suddenly she felt a strong arm hold her by the waist stopping her fall.

'Tuxedo Kamen!' he smiled as he brought her close to him.

'You're always saving me, I don't deserve you' Sailor Moon pulled Tuxedo Kamen in for a kiss and then jumped from his arms heading towards the tower.

'You stay there and stay safe!' she screamed out as Tuxedo Kamen brought his finger tips to his mouth. Who was this girl really? Once minute she was that cry-baby getting bad grades and throwing paper at him, then the next she was fighting Youma as the strongest Senshi he had ever seen and then the next she becomes a protector wanting his safety. Sailor Moon who are you really?

A loud crash brought Tuxedo Kamen's thoughts back as he saw two more flashes of lightening followed by smoke. Sailor Moon was heading towards that and he had to get to her, he just had to.

The Senshi were in deep trouble. Once they had revealed to Kunzite that Sailor Moon was not with them and that they would never hand her over he just smirked.

'Well, there really is no use in keeping all of you alive then' and this comment was followed by lightning bolts being sent towards them. They had dodged the first one and Jupiter had sent her flower hurricane attack which startled Kunzite. He remembered Nephrite mentioning this attack so Kunzite formed a force field around him so it didn't affect him too much. Jupiter then used her Thunderbolt attack which bounced off the force field.

'COWARD!' Mars screamed as she sent her Akuryo Taisan attack but this had no effect.

'Pathetic' Kunzite laughed. He then proceeded to form a large white cloudy ball that grew larger and larger. Once it reached its ultimate size Kunzite levelled it over his head with both hands and then threw it at the Senshi. They hadn't expected such power and were left like statues when it hit them. That was the loud crash Sailor Moon had heard as she arrived towards the top of the tower. The scene was devastating. The Senshi lay on the floor struggling to get up.

'HEY YOU!' Kunzite's eyes honed in on Sailor Moon.

'So you have come to save your friends, how noble of you, I knew you would come' Kunzite started to form a lightning bolt in his hands.

'Now Sailor Moon, hand over the Silver Crystal!'

'I don't have it; we're still searching for the Princess' Sailor Moon saw that Venus was starting to get up.

'Stop lying SENSHI!' Kunzite was starting to get angry now.

'It's the truth, I don't have it and never did and I don't know who or where the Princess is'

'Sailor Moon, you have to run! Please!' Venus begged. Kunzite sighed and then smirked.

'Well, if that is the case then there really is no use for you, so DIE SAILOR MOON!' Kunzite released the lightning bolt with great fury. As it hurtled its way towards Sailor Moon it was as if time had stood still for Tuxedo Kamen.

He couldn't help her when Zoisite had her. He had felt so helpless then as Zoisite mocked him and the Senshi. Now it was happening all over again but this time, he would save her, this time he would not allow any harm to come to her. Once he had made up his mind he took only seconds to place himself in front of Sailor Moon. The bolt struck Tuxedo Kamen burning his skin as it pierced him. He didn't hear the deafening cry of Sailor Moon, all he could do was fall backwards. Sailor Moon caught him in her arms and held him tight.

'Tuxedo Kamen NO!' She looked so sad crying. Why was she crying? Those tears, those sweet tears falling on his face, he remembered them. Yes, all those years ago, the memories were coming back to him. It was her eyes, those same eyes that had pleaded with him to stay with her. He couldn't stay with her back then and now he was doing it all over again. Placing his hand on her cheeks he could see her, he could see the real her, the woman he had been searching for so long. She had cried the same way and he had promised he would find her again no matter what life they woke up in. She was his and he loved her. Yes, that was it; he could hear her calling his name. He remembered it all now. That was his name, Endymion. He was reborn into the here and now as Mamoru Chiba so he could find her again, just like he promised all those years ago.

Endymion!…..Endymion!. She called out his name as she held him during the Silver Millennium; He was Prince of the Earth and he had fallen in love with the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity, his Usako.

'Princess Serenity' the name echoed in Sailor Moon's ears as she looked at him. Everything fell into place there and then for her. All those dreams she had, it all made sense now, everything. He was Prince Endymion and she was Princess Serenity. How didn't she see it before? Why didn't she admit to the truth of it all?

'I love you ….' Tuxedo Kamen couldn't hold on any longer, the darkness was closing in and he felt weak. He didn't want to leave her, not again. Why couldn't they be happy? Why did it always have to end like this? The happy ending they had wished for, believed in was always slipping away from them.

Time was passing by them, going fast and backwards. As time kept going backwards towards the past all their memories started to come back, sad memories.

'That's it, we were guardians assigned to protect the Princess….' Jupiter looked up towards Sailor Moon.

'And we were reborn to protect the princess again' Mercury surmised

'And to restore the moon kingdom' Mars breathed out.

'And our real Princess is….' Venus looked up towards Sailor Moon.

As he closed his eyes his hands fell from Sailor Moons face followed by a deathly silence. Not again, not all over again. She felt that loss, that keen sense of loss she felt when he died in her arms the first time. She remembered it all now, she was princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She remembered Endymion also, the mighty prince of the earth with deep blue eyes just like his planet, eyes you could sink into. She would often look at that blue planet and she loved it. But her deepest secret was that she was also always watching the prince. She would descend to the earth time and time again hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Citizens of the Earth and Moon were forbidden to fraternize but it was too late. Once they had met each other they fell in love. And then it all fell apart.

'Please Tuxedo Kamen, wake up! I remember now….' Sailor Moon cried out.

She had never got the chance to tell him all about herself, her dreams and hopes for the future. She never got to tell him how she saw him being part of her dreams.

'I never got to tell you how much I love you….and how you're my one and only true love…' Sailor Moon struggled to get the words out as she continued to cry.

All of a sudden, she couldn't contain it any longer, all the hurt and anger. She screamed, screamed as if her life depended on it and with that loud cry a bright light formed around her. This light blinded everyone even Queen Beryl who recognised what this light truly meant.

'No, it can't be…' Venus struggled to comprehend what she saw.

'All this time and we never saw it' Mercury was shaking.

'Usagi-chan, she is, she is….' Mars started to stutter.

'She is the Princess we have all been searching for….' Luna couldn't believe it. The very first of the Senshi she had met and she had actually found the Princess, this thought truly disturbed her. As they took in all this information Sailor Moon had transformed into Princess Serenity holding onto Prince Endymion. She continued to cry.

'It seems every time we try to be together something bad always happens…oh Endymion why can't we be happy?' Serenity felt her whole world crash around her and through the droplets of her salty tears the bright light of the Silver Crystal formed. Through her will as Princess of the Moon some of the light of the Silver Crystal went into the body of Prince Endymion and he started to breathe shallow breaths.

'Don't just stand there, grab the Prince NOW!' Queen Beryl screamed, this made Kunzite act and he formed a force field around Endymion. Endymion then disappeared from Serenity's arms and into the arms of Kunzite. Laughing wickedly they started to fade away into what appeared to be a massive black hole as Serenity called out to Endymion.

Endymion could hear her voice crying out to him but it was too late, he couldn't move or even open his eyes, he was trapped. They Senshi held onto their Princess stopping her from going after Endymion. She couldn't lose him again, he was her world, her life she just couldn't lose him all over again.

A silence fell on the Senshi as they made their way back to the ground. Serenity found a bench by a tall tree and started to curl up and cry. The four Senshi watched their princess unable to believe what had just taken place. As Usagi had revealed herself to be the princess, the Senshi were starting to remember their own lives during the Silver Millennium. The memories assaulted their minds to the point where they were begging for it to stop. The memories were painful, sorrowful and filled with anger as they remembered the last days of the Moon Kingdom.

'I still can't believe it….' Jupiter whispered. Venus made her way to the crying princess and bowed before her.

'Princess Serenity, you remember everything now don't you, you remember me as leader of the Senshi?' Princess Serenity wiped a tear from her eyes and nodded. She then fell into the arms of Venus and continued to cry.

* * *

The next day nobody had heard from Usagi. She had locked herself away in her room ignoring any phone calls that were made and also ignoring her mother who was constantly knocking on her door. Luna had decided to stay with Minako and Artemis during this time as she felt guilty. All this time she had warned Usagi to stay away from Tuxedo Kamen, she warned her time and time again but Usagi kept relying on him and now to find out that Tuxedo Kamen was actually Prince Endymion, the true love of Princess Serenity, well, Luna felt more than guilty, she felt terrible.

'Luna, you weren't to know. The Queen had sealed the true identity of the Princess to protect her, its only understandable that Mamoru or Tuxedo Kamen would also have a seal placed on him. Queen Serenity wanted all of us to be safe and to only find out the truth when it was the right time, you can't blame yourself for what has taken place' Luna sighed only nodding at Artemis's words. She knew he was right but that didn't take the pain away and that certainly was not going to take Usagi's pain away.

'Maybe we should go to the Moon Kingdom?' Luna looked up surprised.

'Well, now that they all have their memories back, maybe going back to the Moon Kingdom will help fill in the gaps. This could be the starting of something Luna, its all-out war now' Luna steadied herself up.

'But Artemis, how will Usagi take it all in, she has had so much happen to her. Her life is now so different. She must be confused and angry….she just lost the love of her life all over again….' Luna tried not to cry. She had to be strong. She knew the words Artemis had spoken were true.

'We will go to the Moon; we need to contact Usagi now'

* * *

Kunzite watched as Queen Beryl attached the Prince to a machine linked to Metalia. He was dressed as Tuxedo Kamen but there was something more about this man. He just couldn't put his finger on it. The other three generals stood next to Kunzite also watching the man they had just captured.

'Will this lure Sailor Moon to us?' Zoisite mused.

'Of course, it's quite clear they had some sort of affection for each other and now we know Sailor Moon is Serenity….' Jadeite looked closer at Tuxedo Kamen as Queen Beryl left the chamber.

'Let's follow her, I want to see this Queen Metalia now' Kunzite commanded. The rest of the Shitennou nodded. For a brief moment Kunzite stopped as he was gripped by an image of a tall man who appeared to be a prince, the four of them were bowed in front of this prince holding up their swords. He woke himself up when he saw himself bowed.

'Ahhhh…..' Kunzite muttered.

'Kunzite! What is it?' Nephrite stepped in front of his leader.

'Nothing, let's just follow Queen Beryl' Kunzite pushed past Nephrite rushing towards the spiralling stairs that led into further and further darkness. Zoisite kicked the back of Nephrite's leg as the went down the stairs.

'OW! Watch it you moron!' Nephrite hissed whilst Zoisite just smirked. He didn't like the feeling of the place they were heading to.

'It's so dark down here and…and it feels….' Zoisite tried to stop himself from shaking.

'Metalia is getting stronger which explains the amount of dark energy, wait look….there!' Jadeite pointed towards a large, tall set of black doors that were encrusted with onyx and citrine. As they crept closer towards the door they saw Queen Beryl bowed down. As Kunzite got a closer look he saw a mass of red, purple and orange smoke with huge red eyes and a wide mouth. He then focused on what appeared to be a stone on the forehead of this monster.

'She has got so big!' Nephrite said shocked.

'It's understandable, the amount of energy we have collected' Jadeite tried to sound as if he were not shaken by the sheer largeness of this thing, their Queen.

'Keep QUIET!' Kunzite hissed. He had to know the truth; there was something about that man that didn't make any sense.

'We have found him….' Beryl said whilst still bowed.

'Goooood Beryl, and now the Princess is awake and she has the CRYSTAL! Oh I can feel its power and I want it NOW!' Beryl flinched.

'We can use the Prince, I suggest we continue to flood in more dark energy and then send him back to them, he will flush out Sailor Moon and then we'll have her and the Silver Crystal' Metalia laughed a gleeful laugh before turning serious.

'AND what about the Generals of Prince Endymion, do they know anything?'

'Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite know nothing, they do not know that Endymion is their Prince and know nothing of their past lives'.

A surge of energy flooded the general's minds as they were transported to a past memory.

 _They were in what appeared to be a throne room. It was a grand room filled with golds, reds and royal blues. There was a mass crowd and the general feeling was that of pride. Suddenly they could see themselves bowed before a prince._

 _'Zoisite, the knight of Purification and Healing'_

 _'Kunzite, the knight of Purity and Affection'_

 _'Jadeite, the knight of Patience and Harmony'_

 _'Nephrite, the knight of Intelligence and Comfort'_

 _They saw themselves holding their swords up looking towards the throne. As the image got clearer they saw him, their prince, their master and it was the same man they had captured!_

'What is this!' Zoisite yelled out.

'This can't be true!' Nephrite tried to shake the image out of his head.

'It's all lies!' Jadeite looked up and saw Queen Beryl looking at them curiously.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BERYL!' Kunzite took on a commanding tone.

'Well, it seems you all remember' Kunzite all of a sudden felt rage, anger towards this woman.

'What have you DONE TO US!' Kunzite screamed. They all thought to attack her but before they could Queen Beryl raised her staff and struck them. They were engulfed in a bright light as lightening went through them. They felt as if fire were erupting inside them as their memories were being warped, changed and fragmented into tiny unrecognisable pieces.

'I still have some use for you four hehehe' once Queen Beryl was finished the generals looked at her with compliancy. There was a blank expression on their faces as they looked at their Queen.

'Now, bring me SAILOR MOON!' Beryl yelled.

'YES QUEEN BERYL!' the Generals said in unison.

* * *

Days passed as they prepared to go to the Moon. The Senshi had managed to get into Usagi's room with Luna leading the way. Ikuko had also become very concerned for her daughters well being.

'She hasn't been out for such a long time...maybe if Luna could get in, we haven't seen Luna here for a while...' Luna scratched at Usagi's door and was surprised when the door slowly opened. Sitting on her bed with her hair sprawled out and fresh tears of her face Usagi looked at her feline companion.

Usagi's long golden hair had grown very long.

'It's because of the change you have gone through Usagi-chan' Minako said soothingly as she started on Usagi's hair. They wanted Usagi to wear her Odango's again, they wanted their Usagi back.

* * *

'So you think by going to the moon we'll find answers?' Usagi asked as they approached the park. It was dark and it was the night of the full moon. Ami had been tracking it ever since Luna had told them her plans. Makoto began to read books on the Moon and its density and how far away it was from the Earth. The full moon revealed its full glory shinning its brilliant light on the girls. As they reached a large circular fountain Luna jumped onto the ledge of the fountain and then faced the Senshi.

'Right, you need to transform girls for this to work' they all nodded and yelled out their transformations. Once they went through their transitions Luna began to look as though she was shivering as her crescent moon shone brightly. That's when the magic happened when a golden ring formed around them all.

'Now girls concentrate and say "Sailor Senshi Power" keeping saying this and focus on the moon' Artemis instructed and he and Luna went into the inner circle. Repeating these words it became almost like a chant as they begun to fade. Suddenly they shot up into the air with great speed and hurtled towards the moon.

'Look I can see the earth!' Sailor Moon giggled. All the girls started to giggle as they got closer and closer to the moon.

'We're almost there' Mercury said as they started to slow down. Once their landed was firmly on the ground they breathed a sigh of relief.

'Look at it…..the moon is deserted' Mars looked around and could only see ruins. It was dusty and everything looked grey and depressing. There was an eerie silence that engulfed them, telling them tales of woe and sadness.

'So this is what happened to the Moon Kingdom when the Queen sent us to the earth?' Mercury summised.

'Yes….' Luna looked forlornly as she tried to distinguish were the Crystal Tower was. As she honed in on a path that had faded colours of light blue Luna knew where she was and started to run.

'Hey Luna, wait up!' Jupiter yelled as they all followed after the feline.

'Almost there, almost there I can feel it' Luna kept saying as they entered one of the ruins and stopped in front of a large mount with a sword in it.

'I think someone needs to pull it out?' Mars guessed. Jupiter stretched out her arms.

'Well, this is a job for the strongest Sensh then' Mars and Venus rolled their eyes. Jupiter placed her hands on the sword to get a firm grip.

'Its trapped in a large stone' she struggled to pull the sword out and said these words through clenched teeth.

'There's no moving it!' Jupiter let her hands slip and fell backwards in defeat.

'Let me try!' Mars proceeded to try but it wouldn't budge.

'Maybe there is a technique to it, let me try now' Mercury tipped in her minicomputer and then tried to pull it out but again, the sword would move.

'Right, step aside, my turn!' Venus strode up to the sword and stretched out her arms wide. Flexing her own muscles she placed a foot on the stone and kept her other leg to the ground. With one forceful pull the sword started to move. Venus then pulled out the sword which released a magnificent bright light.

'This sword is the sacred sword of legend and is to be used to protect the Princess, please take care of it Sailor Senshi' that voice, so regal and yet so caring. This voice made Sailor Moon feel as if she were at home with her own mother. As the bright light faded they all stood looking at a hologram of Queen Serenity.

'Oh cute little Serenity' the regal woman looked lovingly at Sailor Moon

'Guys…this isn't just a recording' Mercury said surprised.

'That's right Sailor Mercury, this image is created through combining computers with my past memories, using the Eternity Main System my will continues to live on even though my body has long perished, thank you Luna for bringing them here, I have waited a long time for this moment' they all gasped at this information.

'I put Luna and Artemis into a cold sleep only to awaken once they found all of you again. Do you remember this place, yes it is all ruins but all domes but the wind used to blow through the greenery. Ah but Serenity you longed for the earth and especially the earths Prince' Sailor Moon smiled as the memories came back.

'Yes, I used to try and find a way of getting to the Earth without being seen so I set distractions' Queen Serenity nodded.

'We are a long-lived race born on the moon. We are the protectors of the Legendary Silver Crystal and we used it to help people, to protect the Universe. Evil came to the planet and made the inhabitants of the earth attack the moon. Endymion was immune to that evil force and he tried to make them all see sense. He was too late in saving you and he too fell. In your grief you took your own life my daughter. In the end I managed to seal that evil away but somehow it was broken. In my grief over losing you the seal I used was imperfect. Now is the time we can finally destroy this evil with the true power of the Legendary Silver Crystal and only you can use it!' Sailor Moon sighed.

'I don't know if that will work, it's lost some of its shine….'

'Yes your Majesty, some of its light went into Prince Endymion' Sailor Venus remembered. Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and then warmth filled her face.

'Ah my daughter, you tried to save your Prince and with those feelings of love you exorcised your will over the crystal….do not worry he lives' and with those comforting words warmth filled Sailor Moon. She knew now that he was alive, she could feel it.

'Remember this well daughter; the true power of the silver crystal depends upon your heart. You are a princess and a Sailor Guardian of love and justice, have confidence in these facts. But also remember you are a normal girl too' the Queen started to fade.

'Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, please combine your powers and protect the princess and please bring this Kingdom back….I am losing power…I cannot stay any longer'

'Please wait!' Sailor Moon cried out.

'Remember Serenity, I wish you all the happiness…..' Sailor Moon slammed her fist to the ground as her mother disappeared. Just when she wanted the Crystal to work it didn't. She didn't understand why the Silver Crystal depended upon her heart.

'Looks like the light is coming up, we need to head back' Luna looked towards the earth. They all nodded, it was time to go home.

* * *

In a darkened room Endymion's body lay being pumped with dark energy. Queen Beryl walked in swaying her hips and humming to herself.

'Rise my Prince' were her simple command. He opened his eyes and slowly got up. He was still in his Tuxedo Kamen outfit but his eyes, they were no longer the oceanic blue Sailor Moon knew, they were instead a deep red that made you think of blood.

'Your mine now dear prince, my Prince Endymion….' Beryl purred as she brought herself close to Endymion and pushed her bust into his chest. She smelled him and shivered thinking how delicious he was. When this was all over he was hers physically, no longer just in her dreams.

'Your orders are simple, track down Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess and get the Legendary Silver Crystal. You are then to KILL Sailor Moon!' Beryl laughed wickedly as an evil smirk appeared on Endymion's mouth.

* * *

 **Hi**

 **All, I am back with an update and apologies it took so long, I got into writing this and I may have made it a little too long.**

 **Thanks to all those who are following and favourite the story. Also thank you for the reviews, they really do help me with this :) Thanks LadyKeren and Puffgirl1952 the 2nd for reviews :)**

 **I hope this chapter is ok, its a lot closer to the manga and Sailor Moon Crystal in this chapter and the next will be the same. The next chapter will focus on the first battle scen between the Senshi and Shitennou and also we will meet Endo! I want to drag it out a little longer and make Endymion play with Usagi's affections so hopefully that will go well.**

 **Will try and update quicker and I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I did try and check the chapter before posting it but a lot of the time I pick them up when I re-read them on the site.**

 **See you guys soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Five – Endo Pt 1

This planet, the planet they had all grown up on and had grown to love. The beauty of this round planet with its greenery and many animal species, this planet was where they found their friendships, found their families and of course where they all grew up. It didn't matter where they used to live in the past, or their still to be found out memories. It was their home now and standing on a tall tower they looked down towards Juuban and noticed that it was cold, too cold.

'There is an attack happening!' Mercury started typing on her Minicomputer.

'I think it's near the arcade!' Mercury was now sure of her answer and led the way for the Senshi to follow.

'We must protect this planet' Jupiter yelled.

'It's our home!' Mars screamed out.

'We're we all found each other again' Sailor Moon chimed in. As they raced towards the arcade they had to slow down as the floor had become icy. A blizzard beat against their skin but they remained rock still as they saw the Shitennou.

'Well, well Senshi, nice of you all to show up' Jadeite mused.

'KUNZITE! WHERE IS TUXEDO KAMEN?' Sailor Moon had to know, she last saw Tuxedo Kamen in his arms.

'Princess, if you had over the Silver Crystal I will give him to you….as a corpse!' Sailor Moon gasped. Kunzite then formed a large white energy ball and threw it towards Sailor Moon. The four Senshi stood in front of Sailor Moon and formed a barrier protecting themselves and most importantly, their Princess.

'Protect the Princess no matter what!' Venus screamed out, the other three Senshi nodded as their symbols showed upon their foreheads revealing the yet to be known truth of their statuses as Princess's. They could feel their planets connecting with them, making them stronger but could they resist the memories of their past lives with their loves?

It all happened suddenly as the Shitennou went in for the attack. Mercury sent freezing cold water towards Zoisite only for him to dodge it and attack with a flash of green light. Jupiter jumped out of the way from Nephrite as he came crashing towards the ground with his right leg. Mars and Jadeite clashed with their fires creating an intense heat. Venus ran away from Kunzite and then scaled a building as he sent clouds of white smoke towards Venus to block her sight. They kept on attacking each other fighting but it was to no avail. No one was clearly winning. From afar the Dark Prince watched intently. He was in his Tuxedo but he wore no mask or top hat. His red eyes gleamed once he spotted that Sailor Moon was on her own. She held the crescent Moon want but the crystal was not currently in it. He supposed the crystal would only appear once she engaged in battle. He decided to wait and see how this played out. He watched the four heavenly kings battle the Senshi and soon he also started to notice the Shitennou were winning. It started off when Zoisite caught Mercury off-guard. He sent his petal attack and cut Mercury all over her body tearing her Senshi uniform. She fell to the ground which distracted Jupiter; as Jupiter slightly turned round to face Mercury Nephrite managed to send a shock wave through Jupiter knocking her to the ground.

Mars and Jadeite continued to fight but soon Jadeite gained the upper hand when he jumped high into the air and sent four blue fire balls crashing into Mars. It was pathetic, for some reason they had stopped fighting so hard. It was as if something was holding them back but what? Endymion smirked when Kunzite caught Venus by the throat and then tossed her by her fallen Senshi. It was truly laughable.

'WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER!' Venus screamed out.

'Can't you see you're being controlled?' Mars yelled as the Senshi got up. The heavenly Kings all smirked and then raised their hands in the air. Endymion knew what was coming. A massive shock wave hit the Senshi paralysing them. It was over.

Damn it! That bright light!

'How can you guys fight the girls who only care about you? I won't let you freeze our planet and I will not allow any harm to come to my Senshi, in the name of the Moon I will PUNISH YOU!' Sailor Moon released the powers of the Silver Crystal unleashing a beautiful sweet light. She then zipped high into the air and screamed out with all her might for the planet to be healed.

'We can't let Sailor Moon do it all on her own' Venus spoke with passion.

'We're her protectors' Mars straightened up.

'Let's do our planet attack, stretch out your hands and scream out Sailor Planet Attack' Venus instructed. They did as they were told not noticing Sailor Moon return to join them. The planet had started to heal and the frost was disappearing.

'SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!' They yelled in unison. A bright light engulfed them as they united their powers together. They were one with each other sensing each other's emotions; it was the closest they had ever been to each other. The light got bright and brighter until they unleashed the attack. Venus hoped this might help them remember. Endymion raised his palm forward and created a force field around them. The generals looked up and saw Endymion. Nodding, they each made their escape threatening the Senshi.

'I really thought that would work….' Venus mumbled sadly. Endymion wanted to laugh. They had no idea what was coming for them, especially Sailor Moon.

* * *

Endymion knew that the Senshi were from the Juuban area. It didn't take a genius to work that one out once you analysed past battles.

'It appears you are right, so how do you plan to use this knowledge to our advantage?' Jadeite spoke as he caught Endymion on his own. Queen Beryl had just reprimanded them for their failures and Endymion didn't particularly enjoy watching the scene for some reason.

'They are young girls so I will isolate the key areas they are likely to be, that café for example by the school would be a good place to start, I have already placed myself in a good position with the owner although it was an odd encounter' Jadeite quirked an eyebrow.

'He called me by a name I had never heard of. Once I found out he had an old friend starting work with him I brainwashed him and his girlfriend. Now I am his old friend Endo' Endymion smirked. Jadeite nodded his approval before Kunzite turned up.

'Is there anything you need us to do?' Endymion shook his head at Kunzites question.

'I will infiltrate this café and wait until I sense Sailor Moon walk in. She can't be that hard to find' Jadeite and Kunzite face's went hard at Endymion's comment.

'It may prove more difficult than you expect, we will be watching your progress with great enthusiasm' Kunzite bowed and then walked away.

'Don't get on his bad side, just a friendly warning. I was once on his bad side and believe me, I would rather be tortured by Metalia' Jadeite started to walk away into the never-ending darkness the Dark Kingdom seemed to possess.

* * *

School had been hard again for Usagi. She kept thinking about Mamoru and what had happened to him. She knew he was alive, she could feel it in her bones and her mother had told her so. Absentmindedly waving back to Naru Usagi felt she needed to go to Motoki's café. Maybe she would order a coffee and add milk to it with one cube of sugar. She thought about the first time she had coffee. It was with Mamoru and it was the moment they truly started to feel connected to each other. Why did it have to hurt so badly, this feeling? She felt lost and anxious as she walked towards the café. She ignored all the giggling girls and bantering boys envying their happiness. Why were they so damn happy? It wasn't even sunny the weather had been terrible all day with its burning sun rays and stupid birds singing as if they had nothing better to do. This wasn't Usagi, this wasn't her as a person. She was going through a hard time and was struggling to deal with it alone. She hadn't really spoken to the Senshi about her emotions. Was she like this back in the Silver Millennium? No, she had never had to face such distresses, not that she could remember anyway. Oh yes, she remembered now, that feeling when she watched her love die. But then again when that moment had happened she had felt all hope was lost and there was no point in living. Was she starting to feel the same way again?

He could sense her the moment she walked in. it was as if time had stood still and everything around him went blurry apart from her. Her long golden locks and those big blue eyes that always seemed to be sparkling once they were placed on you, she was beautiful.

'Hi Motoki-san can I get a coffee with milk and some sugar?' Her voice, so gentle and fragile, it wrapped its arms around his waist and constricted him. He had to go up to her; he had to know if she was the one he was searching for. Getting up from his space he left his black jacket on the chair and walked up to the blonde. He tried to control his breathing as he walked up behind her.

'Oh Endo, this is my good friend Usagi, Usagi meet Endo' the girl named Usagi turned round and instantly froze. It was as if she had seen a ghost standing right in front of her. She was visibly shaking as she raised her hand towards his face. Now why on earth would she do that? She didn't know him did she? He allowed her to place her hand on his cheek, her eyes begun to turn slightly wet and he begun to feel strange as she stared at him.

'Mamo-chan?' that name, he felt something. It was a little tingle and yet he didn't know who she was talking about. Taking her hand from his cheek he held onto it.

'Who is this Mamo-chan you speak of?' she was going to cry wasn't she? He didn't want a scene made otherwise he couldn't carry out his observations here.

'Was he an old boyfriend or something?' Endymion guided her to his spot in the café and then sat her down. She just continued to stare at him and at one point she shook her head fervently as if to bring herself back into the room. She was rather amusing to him.

'My name is Endo, I just came by to help Motoki with the café for a couple of days, he has mentioned you to me a number of times, it is a pleasure to meet you' He smiled at her as if she were the only girl in the room.

'Oh' Usagi didn't know what to say or feel. This man looked like her Mamo-chan and yet he claimed he wasn't.

'So, you like coming here, I must admit it is a peaceful place but with all these Youma about can anywhere be safe?' Usagi was caught in a daze. He had to be Mamoru, he just had to be!

'We have the Senshi and they love this planet….I mean they seem to like here don't they' Usagi instantly took her cup of coffee the moment the waitress had placed it on the table. Endymion had noticed her slip and took note. This girl was indeed interesting.

'Maybe they do like this planet as you put it. I am very much interested in Sailor Moon' Usagi sipped her coffee but Endymion saw the wide eyed look she had.

'Why are you erm, interested in Sailor Moon, she might be the weakest out of them. The other Senshi are so strong that it seems they carry her sometimes in battles' Usagi felt her insecure feelings resurface and then tried to put it away. Now was not the time to get depressed about it. Endymion raised an eyebrow and then started to think about a strategy. She was definitely someone who was connected to the Senshi somehow and those buns….Sailor Moon had buns exactly like them.

Turning his cold blue eyes on the blonde he took her hand and begun to stroke it slightly. She blushed. He knew his persuasiveness was the best way to open her up a bit more.

'I think you're wrong about Sailor Moon. She doesn't give herself enough credit. She seems to be the one who actually destroys the strong Youma on her own, I admire her' Endymion looked deeply into Usagi's eyes as her blush grew bigger and bigger.

'I really admire her…..I would like to meet her in person someday' Usagi felt scared but at the same time, she was drawn to him just like she was drawn to Mamoru. She felt trapped.

'How would you meet her?' Usagi said this in a shaky voice which made Endymion inwardly laugh. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

'I was hoping someone close to her would introduce me to her' He got up and then sat right next to her before Usagi had time to react. He was really close to her now and as he begun to stroke her face she sighed ever so slightly.

'She seems so brave and yet, caring, you can see she loves her friends'

'She does, she really does' She was opening up to him now, just a little bit longer and he would have her singing to his tune. He gently placed his arm behind her back to hold her waist and then drew her close to him. Her hands were on his strong chest and he could feel her getting suspicious but at the same time, she was falling under his spell. Pulling her close to his face he gently rubbed his nose against hers which made her close her eyes. This was too familiar just like some of the moments in her dreams but this didn't feel right, he wasn't warm and loving. There was something more sinister with the way he was treating her.

'Do you know her?' He breathed out his warm breath brushing against her lips.

'Know who?' Usagi felt as if the room were spinning, what was this man doing to her?

'Usagi-chan!' Makoto's stern voice brought Usagi back to reality. Endymion inwardly cursed as his spell was broken. Turning round he saw a tall, strongly built brunette at first looking surprised as she saw him and then she glared at him with venom. Makoto was tired from having a strange dream. she was on the planet Jupiter as a young girl and she had a tiny gold crown on her head. A large audience had bowed to her and then she woke up. She was slightly irritable and now seeing this man that looked like Mamoru-San had just freaked her out. She didn't like the way he was looking at her all possessive.

'Come on Usagi-chan, we need to go right now' Endymion moved and allowed Usagi to get up. She was shaky as she tried to move and Endymion anticipated the need to help her up. Before she had a chance to leave him he had to leave some sort of spell on her.

'I would like to meet you again Usagi, maybe tomorrow? Please come back, I want to know everything about you' he said this steady and strong and as the words entered into her heart she felt wobbly. Walking towards Makoto she looked back with wanting in her eyes. Makoto glared at Endymion again and then grabbed Usagi's arm dragging her outside.

Smirking he knew he had found her and soon the Silver Crystal would be his.

* * *

 **Hi All, sorry for the late update.**

 **I decided to split this chapter in two so there is another part involving just Endo before he comes out as the Dark Endymion. I have decided to change the story slightly so they will not have a battle in the arcade for example as it happened in the manga and SMC in the command centre, I have changed it for this story and there will be other changes as the story progresses but it is about the love of Mamoru and Usagi.**

 **Also I will reveal gradually in someway that the Senshi are princesses in their own right, that will come out in a flashback in upcoming chapters :)**

 **Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes and hopefully this chapter is ok. Thank you to all those following and favourite the story and also I always appreciate the positive reviews that are posted on here :)**

 **I haven't started chapter six yet but will do and it will be up hopefully by the end of the week but will try earlier.**

 **see you guys soon xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Six – Endo PT 2

Endymion had spent the best part of the morning trying to break through the Sailor V game at the Crown Arcade. He often got passed a series of levels but the moment he reached the final stage, something would always kill his Sailor V character. It was as if someone or something was trying to stop him. He had no doubt in his mind this was where the Senshi's command centre was but for now he had to be patient and wait. Motoki of course owned the Crown Arcade so for now Motoki had his uses. The young man seemed quite taken with this Usagi Tsukino so Endymion needed Motoki on side.

He didn't hesitate in brainwashing Motoki. It was a quiet evening and Motoki had just finished closing the café down. Whilst the last of the waitresses left Endymion stayed behind. He had spent the afternoon with Usagi again but this time she was more distant from him. It was as if his persuasiveness and suggestions were not having an effect however, he did catch her blushing a few times so he knew his spell on her was working. She must be powerful enough to not fall completely into his hand. Whilst pondering on these villainous thoughts Motoki had placed a wet rag on the counter and started to whistle.

'Well another day finished and it all begins again tomorrow, I promised my girlfriend I was going to take her out tonight, have any ideas where I can take her?' Endymion looked up as his Motoki turned round to start switching the lights off. He didn't notice Endymion's eyes turn red.

'Motoki, come here for a second, I have something very important to tell you' Endymion's smooth velvety voice was laced with menace as Motoki face him.

Love was meant to be such a beautiful thing. It something people naturally had in them but sometimes such as when bad things happen, it can be hidden away in our hearts pushed into the background until it is truly needed again. Love can often be likened to a conqueror. Once it has you captive it is hard to let it go. Usagi was indeed a captive and had succumbed to the conqueror. Her heart was truly taken by Mamoru and yet he was not here with her. He wasn't there to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be ok. He wasn't there to argue with her about the silly things in life and he wasn't there to be her hero. Instead she was confronted by a man who held none of the warmth Mamoru held. This man was cold, freezing cold with his hollowness and dread. His words played her like an instrument to his song and she found herself constantly drawn to him. She knew something was wrong but every time she tried to figure it out he would look at her in a penetrating way. He would distract her with his slow meaningful words captivating her and yet she always managed to break out of it and walk away. How she had the strength to walk away she didn't know but she did.

* * *

It was pouring with rain after school and again Usagi made her way to the café. The others had warned her but she didn't listen, she couldn't listen. All she knew was this man had Mamoru's face and his presence and Usagi was desperate to be with Mamoru again, she didn't care what package he came in as long as she was with him in some way. However, walking into Motoki's café felt different. There was hardly anyone about and Motoki looked tense. He spotted Usagi and instantly smiled a dazzling smile that caught Usagi off-guard.

'Usagi-chan, I am so glad to see you, Endo was just talking about you, why don't you go over and sit next to him' Motoki placed his hand on Usagi's shoulders and more or less pushed her towards him. Usagi felt her heart quicken as she saw him sitting there. There was something more about him, he seemed darker somehow and this scared Usagi.

'Someone has been trying to clear all the damn levels that's what!' Minako screamed out as the others looked at her bewildered.

'But how and who?' Ami asked as she sat there speculating.

'It's got to be that Endo guy, I swear he looks like Mamoru-san' Makoto slamed her fist into her right hand.

'Where is Usagi now?' Rei asked anxiously.

'She goes to Motoki's café, I bet she is there right now' Minako nodded her head at Mokoto's revelation.

'When was the last time he tried to get to the last level?' Artemis looked up at Minako.

'This morning and believe me we had to use everything we had to stop him, I don't think we can stand another attack like that' Minako's eyes went wide.

'He might think he can't get in. If he has been seeing Usagi often then my guess is he knows she is Sailor Moon, girls we need to transform and get to her now!' they all nodded and left the arcade without another word.

She was swimming in his deep blue eyes as he held her. She again had tried to leave but this time he stopped her. She felt dizzy, delirious as he drew her close to him.

'Usagi, you still haven't told me all about yourself….' He breathed slowly into her ear. Is this what attraction felt like? It was a need for someone that bordered on desperation.

'Who are you Usagi? Tell me, I promise; your secret is safe with me…..where is the silver crystal?' She knew what he was up and yet she couldn't leave. She was struggling with her emotions and as he brought her face to his he stared into her eyes. There was something there, something he had never felt before. He felt a need for her that ran deep into his bones and a voice that was screaming in his head not to do what he had planned to do. He had his orders and he knew his mission but he couldn't kill her. He didn't have the Silver Crystal for one thing and more importantly, he didn't want to kill her. He would leave that for Queen Beryl to do.

* * *

The Senshi ran as fast as they could to the arcade and were stopped by a deranged Motoki.

'Oh it must be my lucky day' he laughed out wickedly.

'Motoki this isn't you' Jupiter cried out but her voice fell on deaf ears. Lifting up his palm towards the Senshi a flash of light hit them square on. Sprawled out onto the ground Venus managed to get up and use her chain on Motoki.

'I'm sorry to do this but you'll wake up fine tomorrow morning I swear' She then swung Motoki into the wall knocking him out cold.

'You'll just wake up with a massive headache….' Venus went to open the café door.

'And a few bruises…' Mars muttered. As the Senshi walked in they were shocked at what they saw. Endymion had started kissing Usagi wrapping her in a shroud of darkness. Looking up at the Senshi he smirked and then disappeared with her.

'NOOOOOOO!' Venus screamed out as she fell on her knees to the ground.

'We were too late' Mars said in anger. Mercury started to cry but then instantly took out her minicomputer. Typing away the three Senshi stared at her in awe.

'I can maybe use the black smoke he used and if I can separate the particles and…' Mercury's minicomputer made a jingling noise.

'The Arctic?'

'WHAT!' Venus, Mars and Jupiter screeched out.

'Oh well, I guess since we'll be fighting a lot it won't matter as much right' Venus had to try and find the positive to all this.

* * *

She felt numb. Everything happened in such a blur that her mind didn't have time to process what exactly had happened.

'Well, Well Princess, we finally have you' Usagi couldn't move. She was place on a cold slab with a force field around her. Trying to turn her head she saw a man with was it Silver hair?

'General Kunzite?' he chuckled.

'Perceptive even in your current situation, I must add your situation is rather dire' Kunzite looked towards Zoisite who was by the door and indicated for him to shut it.

'Well, Endymion did the impossible, he caught you and succeeded where we clearly failed, Zoisite is not amused I must admit but….' Kunzite looked about the dark damp room. There was absolutely nothing in it apart from the Princess and it was a plain circular room. it looked quiet depressing but then again Kunzite was sentimental every now again and he hated that part of himself.

'You know why you are here?' Usagi chose to remain silent.

'Of course you do, you are Sailor Moon after all and Princess Serenity' Usagi tried to keep the surprised look off her face.

'The silent treatment, well you are a woman and your kind do enjoy the silent treatment' Usagi bit back a short remark.

'You know what we want so you might as well just hand it over to us, you will not live but your Senshi could, you hold all the cards on their lives' Usagi turned to face Kunzite even though it was painful.

'You really don't remember do you?' Kunzite turned away from those eyes. That feeling, like an old friend came back to him again and he had just spent the last few days trying to be rid of them.

'You know nothing about me so don't pretend you do!' Usagi flinched at his sharp retort. He saw her flinch and instantly regretted his words. What the hell was happening to him?

'You people from the Moon, always having to be in control well your reign is finished and the reign of our Queen, Queen Beryl will begin' Usagi continued to look at him.

'What happened to the man who knew honour? ', Kunzite fell silent as images of him bowing down to some Prince flooded his mind again.

'What happened to the man who looked scary but deep down he was gentle and kind? What happened to the man who started to protect me once he accepted that I was in love with his Prince? What happened to the man Venus fell in love with?' those words cut into Kunzite as if he were mere paper. She had that look, that same look Sailor Venus had the first night they met at the Sky Tower. Backing away like a child fleeing a monster Kunzite started to shake and for the first time in a long time he felt doubt, doubt about everything.

'Kunzite, what is wrong?' Zoisite watched Kunzite retreat. Closing the door Zoisite noticed the way the princess was looking at him, it was unnerving.

* * *

 **Hi All**

 **Thank you to all those who are following and favourite this story. I thought to publish this chapter up quickly as it is the second part to chapter six. The next chapter will look at Endo again and the Shitennou as the Senshi are on their way. Hopefully you guys like this chapter and will put up the next chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Seven – Darkness

He couldn't help but stare at her; she was beautiful when sleeping, dead to the world. Locked away in this room, this dark and damp chamber, she had no idea of the chaos that was happening outside. He didn't want her to know, he didn't want to see her frightened and yet he felt a wicked little sensation thinking of her scared and running into his arms. Bringing Sailor Moon here had at first angered Queen Beryl. He remembered her screaming in fury at the sight of the fragile girl in his arms. It was clear that she was jealous but Endymion knew it was best to keep quiet. The Shitennou had watched from a distance but if they felt anything they betrayed nothing. Now that they had her Queen Beryl was almost gleeful as she thought of ways to bring out the Silver Crystal. There was no doubt in Endymion's dark mind that Sailor Moon was hiding the Silver Crystal within herself. Well, it didn't matter; they always got what they wanted in the end.

This place, this so-called Kingdom, everything was so dark and cold. It wasn't a place for light to shine in and yet Sailor Moon had a glow. Reaching out to touch her he stroked her face gently. She felt sweaty. It was probably from all the dark energy Metalia had been pumping into her, this young girl was clearly fighting against it. Every now and again she would murmur something and he would strain his ears to listen. She would call out to some man called Mamoru and on other occasions said his name Endymion. It was a pity she would die eventually, there was no way Queen Beryl would let her live, Beryl was planning on torturing her before dealing the deathly blow.

'She'll give in soon' Endymion left the chamber containing Sailor Moon and was confronted by the Shitennou, Jadeite had spoken up first.

'She's fighting against the dark energy, at this rate she'll die before we get our hands on the Silver Crystal' Zoisite surmised.

'She won't just hand it over willingly will she' Nephrite said slightly agitated. Zoisite rolled his eyes ignoring Nephrite's comment as if he never said anything.

'She will not give in to our darkness so we must think of another tactic' Zoisite levelled his opinion to Kunzite. Kunzite remained silent constantly staring at the door that held the Princess.

'Do you have a plan then Zoisite?' Jadeite deflected everyone staring at Kunzite.

'No, well….maybe…..' Endymion raised an eyebrow.

'Ok, here me out, you said that she has a deep connection to her Senshi right?' Endymion nodded.

'Well then, let's use them' Jadeite smirked.

'I like that idea' Jadeite then turned to see Nephrite smirking as well.

'I always wanted to face Sailor Jupiter again' Kunzite finally focused on what was being said.

'So we break the Senshi and then force her to give up the Crystal for their lives' they all nodded.

'Sounds reasonable, we can destroy them all in one go' Kunzite returned to looking back at the door.

'Should we give our findings to Beryl?' Endymion asked.

'No' they were all shocked by Kunzite's quick answer.

'I think she only cares about herself and ….' Kunzite looked at Endymion coldly.

'So we do this for Metalia then' Jadeite prodded.

'We do this for ourselves' none of them knew where Kunzite was going with this.

'The Senshi claim they know us, we will face them, break them and make them confess all they know. Once we know the truth then we will get rid of them, all of them including Beryl' Nephrite gasped.

'That's mutiny Kunzite; I would never think you would condone such a thing!' Kunzite smirked.

'Jadeite has been warning us about Beryl for years and its only now I am starting to believe him. She doesn't care about us, all she wants is the Silver Crystal, Serenity dead and lover boy over here, no offence' Kunzite again turned a cold gaze towards Endymion and noticed he wasn't angry.

'None taken, she does like to, well, try and seduce me' Zoisite made a gagging sound.

'Beryl, seducing someone, I really don't want to know, she probably smells of a rotten corpse' Jadeite shuddered.

'Putting all these petty feelings aside, I feel there are things she is not telling us. For now we serve Metalia as our true Queen until we get answers. Beryl must never know of our plans otherwise she will try and brainwash us or worse' they all nodded at Kunzites words.

'The Senshi will try and come here, let's set up a beacon for them to follow, it is time to end this'

'YES GENERAL KUNZITE!'

* * *

'Look, its flashing' Jupiter pointed to a small bleeping red dot in the middle of the arctic. They were in the command centre in the arcade and had spent the last few days trying to figure out exactly where they were going. In a mad rush they went to the Arctic but had spent hours just walking about in a blizzard. Mercury suggested heading back and waiting until something shows up more clearly.

'This could be a trap, we've waited a while and now all of a sudden we know where to go?' Venus was dubious.

'You think they want us to find them?' Rei guessed. It made sense, they had their Princess and since chaos had not taken the earth yet it meant they didn't have the Silver Crystal yet.

'What choice do we have Venus, we were always going to have to go to the Dark Kingdom' Jupiter sighed.

'Are you all prepared? This could very well be a one trip only mission' Venus looked at her loyal Senshi. They nodded without hesitation, the Shitennou had their Princess and their friend, and they had to get her back.

'Remember, be strong and believe in the Princess, she is the only one who can destroy Metalia' they all agreed with Luna's words and started to leave straight for the Arctic, it was now or never.

Cold was an understatement for how Venus and Jupiter felt. Mars was a fire Senshi so she probably radiated heat while Mercury was more or less in her element. Moving closer to Mars they tried to see if they could take or feel any of her heat. Mars rolled her eyes and snapped at them.

'I am cold as well you know!' Venus looked at Mar incredulously.

'I DON'T BELIEVE THAT' Venus screeched.

'You're the Senshi that shoots fire' Jupiter giggled as Venus continued to try and get closer to Mars.

'Guys, I think we're here….look over there it's the Dark Kingdom' Mercury pointed to a large castle that was ingrained into the mountain. It was dark with no bright colours and the feeling you felt as you walked towards this Castle was dread. Mercury felt as if her energy were being drained as they approached it closer. There was black smoke all around the castle and darkened windows.

'I can't believe they have Usagi in there, she must be so scared' Mars felt like crying, she knew her dear friend would hate to be trapped in a place like this.

'I am sure Mamoru or Endo is looking after her….they need the Silver Crystal and in order to get it she has to be alive' Venus said as she started to feel sick at the thought. Usagi should be with them, smiling and happy not locked away like some vile prisoner.

'I swear I will kill Beryl for this' Jupiter spat out, the other three Senshi agreed.

* * *

The Shitennou had felt the Senshi arrive and were preparing to meet them at the entrance to the castle.

'Remember your part Endymion' Kunzite ordered. Endymion nodded holding his sword.

'She won't know what hit her' Endymion smiled wickedly as he made his way to the throne room. He would allow Beryl to seduce him to a point. She had no idea what was going to happen to her. As the Shitennou watched Endymion walk towards the throne room Kunzite noticed Jadeite looking out a window.

'What is it Jadeite?' Kunzite walked over to him followed by Zoisite and Nephrite.

'It's just a relief to have you guys finally believe me. All these battles we have had with the Senshi and we constantly had to take Beryl's orders knowing she was using us for her own gains. I hate her and the thought of betrayal crossed my mind more than once' Zoisite also looked out the window.

'You were right all along Jadeite, it just took us longer to see the truth and now the Senshi we are about to face may have the key to our memories'

'We can't let them know what we want, we'll have to attack them and make them weak' Nephrite said which received an agreement from the others.

'What about Endymion? I know you said we will get rid of everyone including Beryl but what does that mean for him?' Jadeite looked towards Kunzite.

'Maybe he'll get his memories back or if not he'll stay with us, I feel he should be with us' Jadeite nodded also feeling the same.

'I think he has a much bigger part in our lives….I remember when Beryl brainwashed us' Kunzite looked at Zoisite.

'I remembered after I saw you leave Sailor Moon's chamber, she looked at me and well after I closed the door I just remembered bowing to some man, a prince I think and he looked like Endymion. Even the name brings a feeling of nostalgia…..There is something about the Princess, Sailor Moon, I don't think we should allow Beryl to kill her' Kunzite nodded.

'She won't get the chance if Endymion follows through with his orders' Kunzite heard Jadeite move.

'The Senshi are here'

* * *

She could feel them. This bond she had with them, her Senshi, her best friends. She could feel their energy approaching this dark place. She didn't want them to come here, this place that left you weak and hopeless. She had spent hours fighting the dark energy that she was being fed with. Her whole body felt sick and cold but worse of all she felt so tired. Metalia kept speaking to her telling her to join them and that Beryl was nothing more than a pawn in her overall plans. She saw Metalia's grand ideas of plunging to whole universe into darkness and having everyone submitting to her power. She could only achieve this by using the Silver Crystal. She promised Endymion's life and said that she could be with Endymion but Usagi knew better. It was all an illusion to make her believe that she would be ok and her friends would survive. The truth was that none of them would survive this. Usagi knew what she had to do, there was only one thing she could do.

Raising herself up she used a little of the Silver Crystals power to break out of the force field. It took more energy than Usagi realised as she fell to the ground and graised her knee. Who was she? She had been called Sailor Moon and Serenity here but nobody had really called her Usagi. Wasn't that her greatest gift, that she was a normal girl? Why wasn't this gift helping her now? Getting up Usagi managed to reach the door and pull the black doorknob. It made a loud creaking sound but as far as Usagi could see there was no one around. Closing the door behind her she felt sick and had to hold onto her stomach. Her senshi, they were hurting and she couldn't help them. Oh she prayed they could feel her, feel her love for them and her hope in them. What was that? She could hear a low murmur and then a giggle, sickening giggle. She could sense him, he wasn't too far away, she had to get to him, and she had to save him from the darkness.

She did smell of a dead corpse was all Endymion could think of as Beryl held onto him. She was swooning like a giggling little girl around him. If he had any respect for her it was all gone. This wasn't the woman that wanted to kill him a few days ago. This was a woman who was clearly infatuated with him. Nipping his ear Endymion tried his best to supress a shudder. Why did he have to get this particular mission? Beryl started to put her hands on his chest and stroke him smiling wickedly up at him.

'I always knew you would be mine Endymion. Ever since I saw you all those years ago when you were Prince of the Earth, I used to watch you from a distance until one day I saw you with that Moon whore! Now we have her and she will die by your hands' Beryl started to laugh not knowing that Endymion was listening to every word she was saying. He remembered her, it was a faint glimpse but he remembered her and then he remembered Serenity….was he in love with her? Beryl saw the confusion on his face and took the opportunity to kiss him passionately.

'GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!' Beryl pulled away and saw the destroyer of all her hopes and dreams.

'Why princess, you're stronger than you look' Endymion turned round and felt his heart constrict. She looked so frail and fragile in her ripped school uniform. Why she didn't turn into Princess Serenity he didn't know.

'I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, this moment where I triumph and you fall' Beryl summoned her rod and sent red sparks towards Usagi sending her straight into a wall.

'The Silver Crystal will probably leave your body once you're dead….lets test that theory shall we?'

* * *

Zoisite sent one last energy ball from the palm of his hand towards the Senshi scattering them across the snow. It was all too easy for the Shitennou. Attacking from a strategic point which Nephrite had located in a cave Jadeite sent out a final beacon that drew the Senshi towards them. They were weak and yet they still got up.

'We have to do this for Usagi, I can feel her in there' Sailor Mars huffed out.

'She believes in us, we have to save her' Mercury started to pull out her mini-computer. Forcing her hand up into the air she started to create a fog.

'Attack straight in the middle Jupiter!' Mercury cried out. Jupiter sent a thunderbolt straight in the direction Mercury pointed to and shattered a large rock which in turn caused the Shitennou to fall to the ground. Once the dust had settled Zoisite got up and looked directly at Mercury.

'Smart Senshi…..' an image crossed his mind as he looked at Mercury. He didn't like this feeling that he felt towards the Senshi. She felt too familiar.

'You guys must remember…..' Venus spoke up. Kunzite held up his hand and stopped the rest from attacking.

'You were the royal guards to your Prince….Prince Endymion, you were the earths Heavenly Kings and then we met you through Serenity, we came to this planet, please Kunzite you must remember!' Kunzite looked at Venus and saw the plea in her eyes.

'Venus….' Her name, he had said it so many times with venom but not this time. Her name came out softer, gentler.

'Kunzite….' Venus started to cry as he started to walk towards her. The other three Shitennou looked towards the Senshi and as their memories came back to them they felt as if they were suffocating.

'We betrayed our prince….' Nephrite breathed out.

'And fell for her lies over and over again' Zoisite never took his eyes of Mercury.

'And we betrayed them' Jadeite looked up towards Mars and saw the years of pain he had caused her.

Suddenly a loud, growling voice came out.

'Betray me will you! I no longer have any use for you and I will kill the Senshi!' Metalia's threat hung in the air as they felt her power surround them.

* * *

 **Hi All, I am back with another update :)**

 **I had just finished this chapter and thought to post it up now so I can start on the next chapter. Thanks to all those who continue to follow, favourite and review this story, it is very much appreciated and helps me stay motivated to carry on with this story.**

 **PrincessRaena SS - I am sort of following what happens to them in Sailor Moon Crystal but only up to a point. Overall in the story they will not stay dead. I am not killing the Shitennou off completely in this story but they do die for a time, they are not the only ones to die at the end of this chapter so it is slightly different to the way they ended in SMC. I hope this helps :)**

 **I am working on Chapter Eight which will see Endymion deal with Beryl.**

 **Will try and update soon and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Eight – Death

Endymion didn't know what else he could do. He attacked the young girl as instructed cutting her with his razor sharp roses. Somehow she found the strength to transform but she didn't attack him. Instead she tried to reason with him, she wanted him to remember her. She was so beautiful, like an anger descended from heaven. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears as she begged him. She told him how much she loved him and how they finally had a second chance to be together again. Beryl didn't like the fact that Endymion was listening so she sent a large red blast towards Sailor Moon sending shockwaves all over her body. Beryl shuddered and then smiled as she closed her eyes.

'It is time, Metalia is ready to strike! Feed the whore to Metalia Endymion the Silver Crystal is within her' Endymion instantly obeyed walking up to Sailor Moon. Grabbing her arm he noticed she was bleeding from the mouth and nose. Dragging her across the room he felt a sharp pain within his chest. Sailor Moon also held onto her chest and soon both were gripped with a profound sense of loss. His Shitennou, his heavenly kings….he remembered it all now and looking back at Sailor Moon he felt anger for what he did to her. He knew Sailor Moon felt the same thing, her Senshi, they were also gone. This was all Beryl's fault. Her desire for revenge and power brought destruction and death. This had to end and had to end now. Leaving Sailor Moon on the ground he bent down and faced her.

'Take the last part of the Silver Crystal Usa and defeat Metalia, seal her away for everything she has done to us….I love you Usako, never forget that' Sailor Moon started to cry as Endymion kissed her softly. He then felt the light of the Crystal leave him and soon he felt weak. Whatever Metalia had pumped into him was keeping him alive somehow but for how long? How did he know he had the Silver Crystal was within him? Sailor Moon didn't have time to think about the small things, she had a mountain to climb.

Getting up Sailor Moon used the Silver Crystal to teleport out of the throne room and they landed on the snow. Metalia had broken out of her chamber and was now a large purple smoke covering the sky and spreading her darkness.

'You evil witch!' Sailor Moon screamed out. She didn't know where her Senshi was but she could see their smiling faces. What were their last moments like? Did they manage to free the Shitennou as well?

'You little moon brat, I will take the Crystal from you and kill you like I killed your pathetic mother!' That made Sailor Moon angry and as she grew more and more angry, the Silver Crystal reacted and turned her into Princess Serenity. Summoning her moon rod she started to focus her energy.

'Concentrate Sailor Moon…..on the forehead….' Endymion had just had an image of his Shitennou appear before him.

' _You must strike her forehead my prince that is the source of her power' Jadeite instructed._

 _'Believe in the princess, she can do this'_ Endymion nodded at Kunzite as his Shitennou disappeared. He still had his own mission to complete and once Metalia was out of the way he would finish his task and bring his friends back. Serenity saw the determined look and felt confident that with the love of this man she could do anything. Before Serenity had the chance to react Metalia sent a large purple energy ball that consumed her. Once inside this ball she was all alone and isolated.

'You think you can stop me Princess, you can't even protect yourself….what kind of Queen of the Moon would you make? You are an embarrassment to the Moon Kingdom' Serenity tried not to listen to these words but once she started to see shadows approaching her she felt scared.

'SERENITY, CAN YOU HEAR ME!' She heard him, his strong commanding voice. That voice, that beautiful voice that sent shivers down her back and made her believe she could do anything. This was not the end. This was only the beginning.

* * *

 _Venus heard Mars give out her last breath as she called out Jadeite name. Mercury had died first which made Zoisite call out her name. He soon followed after her. Soon it was only Kunzite and Venus that were still breathing but for how long. That blast had come from nowhere but Metalia knew this was her best chance to take out not only the Shitennou but also the Senshi. She knew this was a one trip only and yet she had hopped against hope that they would finally find happiness._

 _'You are free Kunzite….' Venus felt her eyes close, she felt so tired and weak that she knew she had only moments left._

 _'You freed me Venus…I…am …sorry….for everything….' She could hear it in his voice, he was about to give out his last breath but before that time she had to tell him. She needed to tell him before she lost him all over again._

 _'I love you and always will, I will search for you in the next life….' Kunzite sighed._

 _'And I love you; I hope we find each other again my love….' He gave out his last breath and then there was a deathly silence. She felt Usagi and heard her voice. Venus prayed her princess would be happy and then she too died._

* * *

Serenity was not going to let her friends die. They had died for her all those years ago and she was not about to let it all happen again. She would seal Metalia away even if it meant giving up her own life. Summoning the Silver Crystal Metalia appeared before Serenity, cursing her.

'Give me the Silver Crystal Serenity you can't unlock its potential, Oh I can feel its power it's calling out to me…..' Metalia started to laugh menacingly as the shadows started to surround Serenity. The air grew cold which made Serenity shiver but she had to do this. They all depended on her and she couldn't, wouldn't let them down.

'Metalia, for the evil acts you have committed and the lies you have spread. For the darkness you have brought to the Earth and to all the planets of the universe, as Queen of the Moon I will seal you away for good!'

Endymion felt Serenity's strength. He knew she had the power to do what was necessary and now it was his turn.

'BERYL!' Beryl appeared before Endymion smiling wickedly. He had to play his part, act as if he were still under her control.

'You called my Prince….see your beloved die and I will rise! You can join me….' Beryl ignored the venom that she heard earlier from Endymion when he screamed out her name. He was beautiful and he was hers now. Endymion braced himself as she begun to stroke his face.

'I can imagine it now, Metalia has surrounded her in darkness and she will break the Moon brat….she deserves it…' Beryl made to kiss Endymion. Placing her cold lips on Endymion's she didn't see his eyes turn red as his grip became tight on his sword. He didn't really need to think about what he was going to do, it felt natural to him. In one swift movement he plunged his sword into Beryl. Beryl let out a howling scream but Endymion was not done yet. Lifting his sword into the air he struck her on her arm and then struck her leg. Grabbing her leg Endymion then pivoted his way behind her and struck her back.

'That's for my Heavenly Kings who you brainwashed, and this is for the lives you took all those years ago and this!' Endymion kicked Beryl to the ground ignoring the gagging sound she was making as blood poured out of her mouth.

'This is for Serenity!' Striking her chest Beryl died instantly in a pool of her own blood. Smirking Endymion looked towards the mass of cloud that had swallowed Serenity. He wondered what was happening to her but then his mind turned towards his Shitennou. He needed to bring them back. The ground begun to shake under his feet as he felt power surge within him, holding out his hand four stones appeared in the palm of his hand, Kunzite, Nephrite, Tanzanite and Jadeite. Holding the stones firmly Endymion watched as the mass of cloud was consumed by a powerful white light.

'I, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom Seal you Metalia AWAY!' The Silver Crystal sent out a massive surge of pink energy towards Metalia's own energy blast and forcing its way past her attack it hit Metalia's stone on her forehead and started to disintegrate her.

'NOOOOO!' Metalia yelled as she begun to disappear. The shadows that were once repressive started to scatter as Serenity's light filled the mass of cloud. Serenity gave everything she had in that attack. She was still weak from all the dark energy that had been pumped into her and she didn't want to admit that Endymion's attacks had hurt her. It felt like an eternity but finally Metalia was destroyed. She felt so tired and she soon found herself in the middle of a slight snow storm. She couldn't see where Endymion had gone and she missed her friends. She could see them, their smiling faces, she wanted them back. She begged the Silver Crystal to bring them back, for them to be altogether again. Reacting to her wish she saw four bright shining balls of light shoot into the air, Orange, Red, Blue and Green. Her friends, they were safe, she could feel it. Where they finally free? Was it truly all over now?

She fell to the ground and turned back into Sailor Moon. She felt so cold now but she didn't know what to do. Lying on the snow she closed her eyes. She felt so tired and weak now. Where was her Mamo-chan, her love? Why did he leave her all over again? Closing her eyes she drifted into a dream, away from all the death that had surrounded her.

* * *

 _Sailor Moon was on the Moon walking amongst the rubble of the Moon Kingdom. Looking back she saw the earth a beautiful blue._

 _'You have done well my daughter' Sailor Moon turned back and saw Queen Serenity standing tall and regal in her white gown._

 _'Metalia has finally been sealed away with a strong seal, you are getting more powerful, you will surpass me one day' Sailor Moon started to walk up to Queen Serenity._

 _'What's happened to my friends?' Sailor Moon resisted the urge to look back towards the blue planet._

 _Queen Serenity smiled._

 _'Your wish has been granted, they live'. Sailor Moon felt relieved but then she thought about her Mamo-chan._

 _'Things can't go back to the way they were, you all know the truth now. I trust you will all find a way to live together' Queen Serenity had a knowing smile as she knew the true extent of things that were to happen._

 _'So much has happened mother….can we ever be normal again?'_

 _'As I said, your lives have forever changed but in a way, you will all find a way of being happy, do not have any regrets Serenity. Live life to the full and love those who care about you, I promise you things will work out'. Sailor Moon started to feel dizzy as images started to whirl in her mind. All her friends smiling back at her begging her to come back to them._

 _'Goodbye my daughter, remember, your greatest gift is being a normal girl, always remember that'_

* * *

She remembered the moments she had met each of her Senshi for the first time. Mercury was the smartest girl in her school and Mars was the strong Miko. Jupiter was the strongest girl in the school with a bad reputation but a big heart and Venus had aspirations of becoming the biggest Pop Idol the world had ever seen. And then there was Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru Chiba, her great love. He wanted to become a doctor so that he could help people. She loved him with all her heart and prayed that they would always be together no matter what. Sailor Moon lay on the snow thinking about her friends. She didn't notice Luna running up to her and licking her hand.

'It's time to go home Sailor Moon, they're all waiting for you'.

* * *

Endymion watched as Sailor Moon disappeared with Luna. He knew her friends must have been revived. He was truly sorry he couldn't be with her but he needed to reach his own friends. He couldn't leave them to die. He didn't know where his new found power came from or the stones but he knew he could use them to restore his generals. All these memories that were coming back made him feel more confused than clear minded and his generals would likely feel the same. Walking over to where the scarred and ripped bodies of his Heavenly Kings were Endymions automatically stretched out his hands in front of him. A golden light emitted from the palm of his hands and soon its glow spread throughout the cave and the stones that had carried went straight into the bodies of the Shitennou. As his generals begun to heal slowly, a wicked grin spread across Endymion's face and his eyes begun to turn crimson red. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite looked at themselves and then towards Endymion. Their memories were gradually coming back but the real darkness had not been wiped clean. It still lurked within them breeding evil intentions and dark thoughts. They knew Endymion was their Prince; they had accepted that without hesitation and bowed before him pledging their loyalty to him.

Metalia and Beryl were dead and were no longer a threat to his planet, that's right, the earth, it was his planet wasn't it and the people of the Earth have been without their true King for too long. The Senshi would soon see the truth and join them; it was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I thought to post this up as I had just finished it and I am now working on chapter Nine. This chapter seemed to take on a life of its own and once I wrote the ending I realised this story is going to be a little longer than I had first anticipated...**

 **As promised, the Shitennou are not dead but now this story is going to take a darker turn...again I didn't think I was going to end up with this ending here.**

 **Thank you to all those who have continued to follow, favourite and review this story, it really does help me carry on :)**

 **I did try and check for any grammar or spelling mistakes but as I have just decided to put it up quickly there may be some mistakes.**

 **I am now doing Chapter Nine and well, guess I'll see where this story is taking me :) Chapter Nine is called Rise of the Dark Prince at the moment but I may change it.**

 **See you all soon xxx**

 **Further A/N - I just wanted to add that the Shitennou and Endymion will not be the new villains or anything like that so no need to worry Guest review and TropicalRemix. Usagi didn't technically fully cleanse Endymion and because he wasn't fully cleansed when he brought the Shitennou back they came back not fully cleansed. They love the Senshi and this will show up more clearly in the story. I am planning in the next chapter that they go back to Juuban and start to try and live normal lives but at the same time there is still a darkness in them that Usagi and the others will notice at some point but just so you are all aware the Shitennou and Endymion are not going to be the villians.**

 **I hope this explanation helps but if you guys do want them to be evil for a little while then I could adapt it and extend the story a lot longer with their eventual cleansing. If not then I will continue with what I had planned :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Nine – Rise of the Dark Prince

The battle had finally been won, she did it. That was the thought that went through Minako's mind as she opened her eyes. Feeling the cold, concrete ground she breathed a sigh of relief, she was alive and back on earth. Pushing herself up steadily and slowly she sat up and took in the bright blue skies and fluffy white clouds and smiled. She never would normally stop and look up at the skies but today, at this very moment she felt it was the right time. The warm air caressed her skin and as she breathed in she swore she could smell flowers.

'I think we died….' Minako instantly turned to her right and saw Ami trying to prop herself up. Crouching on the ground next to Ami was Rei and Makoto helping each other up.

'How did we get here?' Rei looked towards Minako as if she had all the answers in the world.

'I don't know, all I can remember is Metalia…..' Rei went silent.

'She killed us and the Shitennou' Makoto said simply. Minako knew her true feelings. They were here, breathing and moving but the Shitennou were not. They had lost them all over again. The pain of that thought hit Makoto in the chest.

'I felt Usagi, she called out to us and then I felt so warm' Ami managed to stand on her two feet at the same time as Minako.

'Where is she?' Rei looked around and noticed they were on a side road not too far from the crown arcade. It was early in the morning on a school day but of course the Senshi were not concerned about that.

'Why couldn't they live this time?' the question caught Minako off guard. Makoto's eyes had reddened as fresh tears begun to pour.

'I remember almost everything now. Our lives as Princesses before we became guardians, our time on the Moon looking after Serenity and Nephrite, I remember him…..' Rei struggled to hold back her own raw emotions as Makoto poured out her own. They had come so far and they were so close to freeing their loves, so close and yet so far away.

'Maybe it was never meant to be' Ami looked off into the distance.

'If we were all meant to be together then they would be here right?' Ami sniffled and then rubbed her nose.

'Minako-chan!' Minako heard a familiar, sweet voice calling out her name. It was so faint as if the wind had carried this voice from a great distance.

'REI-CHAN! AMI-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN!' the Senshi all turned round and saw those two familiar odango's. Running with all her might Usagi saw their figures more and more clearly. They were all in their normal clothing. Rei was in her Miko outfit, Ami was in a mini white skirt with a large blue jumper, Makoto was wearing a light green dress and Minako was in a light orange dress. They ran to each other screaming out in joy as they embraced. More tears were poured as they cried and cried. Usagi had no idea where Mamoru was. After the battle with Metalia he had disappeared, she feared the worse.

Arms clinging to each other they all decided it was time to go home. There was much to think about and it was still a school day. Luna smiled as she watched her girls. They had finally done it, they had finally brought about peace.

* * *

Usagi quickly had a shower and got changed whilst explaining all the events to Luna. Usagi grabbed her school bag and then bit into some toast as she ran out the door yelling goodbye to her mother. Naru was of course waiting at the school gate accompanied by Ami, Makoto and Minako.

'Ah Usagi, you sleep too much now I am late' Naru sighed but then started giggling as Usagi gave her a big hug.

'I'm sorry Naru-chan, for everything….' Naru looked at Usagi silently until she finally nodded and then smiled. The three Senshi looked at each other and then also smiled at their kind princess. It was going to be a long day for Usagi. As the day progressed Usagi found herself thinking about Mamoru more and more. After everything they had fought so hard for she still lost him. She knew the others felt bad as well. As the hours past they all kept getting mini-flashbacks and it seemed to hit Makoto the most. Usagi remembered how much in love Jupiter was with general Nephrite. It was a difficult time for all the girls and yet they knew life carried on and there was nothing they could do about it.

'Usagi, I was thinking that maybe we should make some time to hang out, just us too, what do you think?' Usagi looked at Naru and saw the expectation in Naru's eyes. Usagi then realised she truly had let her friend down and she had a long way to go to make up for all the absences.

'Yeah that would be great, maybe we could go out window-shopping or grab some ice cream' Naru beamed as the two girls begun arranging a time and day to do it.

A few days had passed in this pattern for all of them. There was no word from Mamoru and as the days seemed to go on Usagi started to believe that Mamoru had died in battle. She tried to piece together the events but nothing could explain his disappearance. Usagi would sometimes pull out the Silver Crystal and stare at it hoping it would reveal something but all it did was shine its brilliant light as it was restored to its full power.

'I'm scared Luna…' Luna looked up at her ward as she sat on her bed.

'Usagi-chan?' Usagi started to sniffle.

'I thought that by defeating Metalia we could all have a normal life including Mamoru but he isn't here. He hasn't called and I'm too afraid to ask at his high school' Luna nodded.

'What about going to his apartment?' Usagi shook her head.

'Every time I go there is no answer' Usagi tapped the Silver Crystal as it gleamed at her. Luna didn't know what to say. Artemis had been going through the same thing with Minako. All these questions and both felines didn't know how to answer.

'All you can do Usagi is carry on, let the answers find you rather than you seeking them out. All things come into the light at some point' Usagi nodded. She then picked Luna up and hugged her.

* * *

Another school day had passed and this time Rei waited outside their school gate. She had finished her private school early and decided to meet her friends for some much needed cakes and tea at her place.

'Hey Rei-chan' Usagi smiled as Makoto, Minako and Ami followed behind.

'When are you transferring over here?' Minako asked as they stopped outside the school gates.

'I'm trying but there is so much paperwork and my headmistress thinks I should finish the year first, we're about to start our practice exams soon' Minako nodded.

'I always practice on whatever papers I can find, they really do prepare you. Hey, Usagi, maybe that is one way we can help you to study' Usagi started to sweat as Rei and Makoto started to giggle.

'Don't forget Minako-chan!' Rei whispered in Ami's ears. Ami then turned to Minako and her eyes sparkled. Minako also begun to sweat and then she clung to Usagi for support.

'I HATE EXAMS!' they both screamed.

'Why am I not surprised Odango?…..' that voice, that velvety, silky voice that sent shivers down her back. Turning round Usagi almost passed out from the sight of Mamoru. He was in his high school uniform of a white shirt, red tie, navy blazer and grey trousers. Holding his briefcase he took off his glasses and braced himself as Usagi threw herself onto him.

'Where have you been I've been so worried?' Usagi cried out as she buried her head into his broad chest.

'I thought you were…you were….' Usagi tried to bring out the words but she just couldn't as the very thought was painful.

'I had something important to attend to' Mamoru smiled warmly as she squeezed him tighter.

'It's our fault really princess….' Rei gasped as she saw Jadeite appear followed by the rest of the Shitennou. They were all in the same uniform as Mamoru and all carrying briefcases.

'But how?' Minako looked at Kunzite as if she had seen a ghost.

'Endymion brought us back somehow and well, we needed to settle down first' Zoisite walked up to Ami.

'I've missed you' Ami blushed deeply whilst staring into his deep green eyes.

'YOU BASTARD!' Makoto screamed out as Nephrite approached her.

'You could have told us you were alive, we've all been struggling, trying to cope with losing you and now you're all here' Makoto started to cry and Nephrite drew her in to him and hugged her.

'I am sorry Jupiter but we needed time, we've missed out on our whole lives because of Beryl and we didn't know who we were' Kunzite nodded as he looked deeply into Minako's big blue eyes.

'We're still discovering our citizen identities and we've only found our names and some information about our families, Mamoru has been aiding us in assimilating back to the earth'

'It's been a struggle' Jadeite finished Kunzites words as Rei gradually allowed Jadeite to take her hand.

'But we're here now Mars, we have a chance and this time nothing will stop us, we will all be happy and that is a promise'. Rei's eyes sparkled even though she tried not to show how happy she was at hearing the calm and strong words of Jadeite.

* * *

They didn't spend too much time with each other as Mamoru said they needed to head back to his apartment. Waving goodbye to the girls they had promised in the weekend they would all spend time together. Walking away Mamoru's eyes turned red as he watched news coverage outside a shop window. It was a report about global warming and how much destruction humans were causing.

'I will not allow this to happen to my planet' Mamoru muttered in a hard tone. The Shitennou watched the report and then nodded.

'The earth needs saving from itself it would seem but how?' Zoisite questioned.

'We can't launch an all-out attack now, we need the Senshi on our side' Nephrite exclaimed.

'You are right, I don't want to fight the Senshi and I certainly don't want to fight Serenity so for now we will wait, our time will come and when it does we will destroy all those in our way. I want my Kingdom to return to the way it was when there was peace, we cannot have peace with these rulers in power' Mamoru faced his Shitennou.

'All we can do now is live our lives and protect the planet as much as we can but we must be vigilant as the moment will show itself to us' they all nodded and then continued to walk along.

'Unless we make them come to us that is?' Kunzite stopped and saw the wicked gleam in his Princes eyes.

'You have another plan then?' Jadeite ventured.

'In time, we can start to harness energy, I am sure there is a place where my power is at its strongest and once I can get to it then we can start causing a little chaos. Once the people start seeing true despair and notice the Senshi are struggling to cope, we'll step in as the saviours we are and…'

'Take over' Zoisite started to smirk as the idea was very much appealing to him.

'We must be careful with this plan, if the Senshi find out they will try and stop us' Nephrite warned.

'By that time they will see the light, I am certain that if they truly looked around the world and saw the problems they would want to do the same thing' Jadeite surmised.

'This plan will take careful planning and time, we can't rush this' Kunzite was already thinking about the place Mamoru could unlock his true powers.

'You mentioned your powers, I assume you mean that golden light that woke us all up, I think we don't have all our memories back because I am sure I have seen that golden light before in the past but I can't think what it is' Kunzite silently cursed himself as he felt he should know this.

'We've been through so much Kunzite, let's just take these precious moments we have now and get to know our loves again, they need us' they all silently agreed to Nephrites words. So much time had been allowed to pass and it was a painful thought to think about all that lost time. Nephrite looked at his comrades and then smiled. They were no longer under the dark influence of Metalia and yet, there was something still lurking in them, he just didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

A silent guardian stood in front of a tall white door holding up a rod. As she tapped her heeled boots on the ground you could hear the jangling of keys on her waist. Her rich, deep reddish brown eyes looked worried as she waited. A great mist had covered her sight of the future and she was anxious for news. She was a lonely dark figure standing up with pride and strength but inside she was concerned. Suddenly the doors creaked opened and the guardian turned round and saw a tall, broad figure and he was not in his usual white suit. Walking up to her he smiled as she bowed before him.

'Pluto, you're shaking, I apologise for making you wait but so much was happening, please, rise' Pluto got up and noticed her King was in his dark armour and holding his sword. This wasn't a good sign.

'What is happening my King?' his deep blue eyes darkened for a moment. Those great pools of blue so deep that Pluto felt she could swim in them forever.

'We were attacked. As you know a few days ago we experienced a wonderful positive change, an unexpected change of course but a good one. Time has reset itself as you explained but we never thought about the problems that were brewing before. A charismatic man had been spreading hate and lies amongst the people beneath our noses and we thought that once the Queen had banished him that was it. He has come back with followers and they have launched an all-out attack. My Knights have fallen protecting me and the Senshi have fallen trying to protect the Queen….' Pluto gasped.

'Where is she?' the King looked at Pluto sadly.

'She was attacked by one of the followers and when he tried to control her mind, well, some sort of quartz crystal formalised and encased her…..Small Lady is safe and within the Palace walls as well as Fumiko but I am so weak, I cannot protect them both on my own' Pluto then looked at her King and noticed he was fading. He was a hologram! He must have also fallen but managed to put his mind into the computers like the former Queen of the Moon did once.

'Small Lady wants to travel back to the past and seek out Sailor Moon' the King let the name hang in the air as Pluto looked grave.

'Does she know who Sailor Moon is?' the King shook her head.

'She has no idea what we all were like, my Knights and I were not totally, well, you now know I suppose about our past in those days when we came back to life' Pluto nodded. Pluto had seen them all come back and now the past had finally cemented itself and created a new future, a better one.

'It was a difficult time for you all' the King sighed at Pluto's honest words. Pluto knew the true extent of the pain they had all gone through to get to this point. The King particularly hated the moment he had to tell his love the evil act he had done once she was taken by Metalia . There was once a time their future looked unstable but they had found a way to be together. They were all meant to be happy and now everything was at risk because of some psychotic lunatic. He knew what his past self would have to do to one of the followers.

'This will be a real test for them all as the Shitennou and I will have to show our true lights. We must destroy this enemy before they change the past and destroy the future, Pluto I am asking you to send my daughter and Fumiko back to the past and help them, help them save our past and restore our future. I will wait by the Queen's side and watch over the others, can you do that for me?' Pluto nodded as the weight of the mission was placed on her strong shoulders.

'I think the Outers will have to come and aid us earlier, we will need them for this battle' Pluto bowed again as her King walked back towards the door. Pluto smiled as the doors closed. She finally had the chance to fight alongside her favourite Sailor Senshi, her beautiful, wonderful Queen.

* * *

This blue planet, with its filthy, weak humans all going about their daily lives as if nothing out of the ordinary could happen to them, not personally. They were all in for a rude awakening as darkness was about to descend upon them. He placed his red eyes on all the buildings as if searching for something. Ruffling his red hair he smirked as he spotted a tall building where he could land his ship. He hadn't expected they would get away with travelling back to the past. Yes they had raged a war in their future but the battle wasn't won, they needed to destroy this time as well to truly win. He had his orders, bring chaos, kill the Senshi, kill the knights and of course kill the future King and capture the future Queen. He couldn't fail; they were all so far behind and not as strong as they would be in the future. It should be as easy as snatching candy from a little baby.

Switching on the mechanism that made his ship invisible he breathed in slowly. This was it, they were finally here. Looking around his ship he took in all the technological advances of his time. All the digitalised, flat computer screens threw up 3D images of the Senshi and Shitennou from different angles. All their personal information was in small, digestible bits of information. By his research they all should be in school so they were young and inexperienced. What this man was conscious of was that time was constantly changing now. Their actions had caused a rift and of course they feared the Senshi of Time would be onto them. What she had planned he had no idea so time was ironically not on his side. Muttering to himself he flipped a side switch and opened the door. The air, it was indescribable and that smell….the earth was so unclean and undeveloped that he wondered how they had managed to create such a kingdom in the future. Looking around he inwardly laughed as he thought about his next move. Thankfully he wasn't alone on this mission, he had a group of powerful women who all believed in the same cause, to bring their darkness onto the earth and re-shape it into their image. Laughing out loud four women appeared behind and smirked. Yes, this mission was going to be easy.

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I am back with an update. This chapter took a little time to do but I just finished it. Thank you to all of you who continue to favourite, follow and review this story, I appreciate it so much and it keeps me going :)**

 **I re-read chapter eight and I could see that the Shitennou and Endymion appear to be evil. Usagi and the others will find out that there is still a little darkness in them as they weren't really cleansed by the Silver Crystal and also Usagi doesn't know what Endymion did to Beryl yet.**

 **I have decided to take this story into the Dark Moon Clan arc but there will be some twists as the Shitennou weren't really in this arc in any of the versions of Sailor Moon apart from maybe when Mamoru asked for their advice I think in the manga and SMC...**

 **I am working on the next chapter now and hopefully will post up soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Ten – Playing with Fire

Rei Hino attended a TA private girl's school, a catholic school run by nuns. Her school uniform was darker than her friends who went to Juuban Municipal High School. She was generally a good student who got good grades and she was respected as a Miko. Finishing her history class Rei found herself wondering outside only acknowledging various students calling out to her. Sometimes she just needed time to herself. So much had happened to her that she often felt she was trapped within a whirlwind of emotions. She liked her school, she really did. The overall percentage of passes within the school was high, only second to Moto-Azabu High school where Mamoru and his Shitennou studied.

Ah, that was the subject that bothered her. She knew she should be happy but there was something about them that disturbed her. They had returned a few weeks ago and it was only now Rei could sense something was off about them, especially Mamoru-san. They were always together now, a large group of them. It was so easy to slip into each other's lives but Rei had noticed a change between Usagi and Mamoru, a strange awkwardness and yet it was plain for everyone to see how much they loved each other. She had felt it with Jadeite. It was the things they said and sometimes did. Jadeite was still not the same man she remembered all those years ago.

Rei found a private spot with a bench and as she sat down she thought about Jadeite. She remembered that he was a calm man, a spiritual man. There was always a deeper meaning to the things people did in his eyes. She remembered Jadeite being a man of meditation. His calmness was a balm to her fiery spirit and they did suit each other in that way. When she was Sailor Mars she was known for having a temper but Jadeite deflected it. She could yell at him in pure unadulterated anger and he would just look at her piercingly and wait for her to calm down. He was a strong man and she needed a man like that, someone who wouldn't back down and didn't need to rise to her level to bring her down. What Jadeite was not was cocky or mean and she had seen that side to him often. What bothered her more was after he would display these parts of himself he would shift uncomfortably as if he wasn't happy with himself. There was definitely something wrong but Rei couldn't think what it could be.

Minako had also felt the same way, Kunzite was a lot harsher and more private then he used to be. Zoisite always looked like he had an evil plan and his forwardness scared Ami sometimes but Makoto said Nephrite seemed to be trying to change himself on his own. He was aggressive which in itself was nothing new but sometimes he went overboard and was threatening. Usagi noticed the differences before any of us. Rei remembered Usagi approaching her the other week describing Mamoru as possessive and she could have sworn his eyes turned red once when a young man tried to flirt with Usagi. The more Rei thought about it the more her thoughts stretched back to the final battle with Metalia. Usagi had destroyed Metalia but where had Mamoru gone? Did Usagi even use the Silver Crystal on him and if she didn't then that would explain the Shitennou's behaviour. She didn't want to think that there was even a chance of them still being evil but the more she thought about it the more it made sense to her. She needed to talk to Usagi again and maybe arrange a Senshi meeting; this could be serious if her thoughts turned out to be true.

'Hino Rei?' Rei shook her head and tried to bring her mind back to reality but she wasn't prepared for the sight that would greet her. Standing in front of her was a young woman with long dark purple hair and purple eyes. She wore the same uniform as Rei but Rei struggled to think if she had ever seen this girl in school before.

'You're Hino Rei right?' Rei nodded at this woman's smooth voice.

'I am new here and well I heard from Kotono Sarashina that there is to be a fair in the school to raise money for charity, I wanted to run an idea by you' Rei moved slightly sideways on the bench to allow the purple haired girl to sit next to her.

'I was thinking of a fortune telling stand and I was told you would be the best person to speak to' Rei nodded.

'That's a great idea, how do you want to do it?' Rei felt trapped by this young lady's dark purple eyes.

'I think we could do one stand and share it between us' Rei nodded.

'Ok, we'll need to plan it…what's your name by the way?'

'Kurozuki Koan, it's a pleasure to meet you' Rei and Koan shook each other's hand. Rei turned round once she heard the bell failing to notice to small wicked smile that played across Koan's lips.

'That's great Rei; do you think we could come?' Usagi interlocked her arm with Rei after school. Usagi had wanted to go for an ice-cream but Mamoru had stayed behind in school to study with the other guys. Makoto went food shopping and suggested Usagi and Rei met her there. Minako and Ami had just taken their ice-cream while Usagi and Rei tucked into theirs.

'Yeah, I would love you guys to come' Rei smiled. Looking at her friends she felt truly privileged for getting the chance to meet them all over again. They were her best friends and she loved them.

'Usagi, I need to ask you something, I know this might not be the best place but we're alone' Usagi licked her ice-cream and then nodded for Rei to continue.

'I know it's not something you want to think about but this is important' Usagi nodded again but this time looked towards the ground, she knew what Rei was going to talk about.

'You destroyed Metalia but you said you didn't know where Mamoru was. He brought back the Shitennou and we didn't see them again for days…did the Silver Crystal cleanse Mamoru?' Usagi's eyes went blank and almost automatically she shook her head. Rei nodded and then took a deep breath.

'That explains their behaviour; this is going to be difficult….' Minako and Ami approached Rei and stopped as they saw the look Usagi and Rei had.

* * *

'Rei is going to do this fortune telling stand, I thought we could all go there and meet the girls' Jadeite placed his papers in his briefcase as he approached the Shitennou outside their school gates.

'Sounds good' Nephrite smirked as Jadeite nearly tripped over a crack. The young men started to walk back towards their apartment until a group of young girls crowded round them. A girl with short blonde hair and bright green eyes walked up to Zoisite battering her eyelashes.

'Himi Fumio, I was thinking that maybe you could help me with my maths homework, apparently you're the best maths teacher' Zoisite rolled his eyes.

'You go to the same school as my girlfriend, why don't you ask her for help, she is just as good as I am, maybe better' the girl huffed.

'You never said you had a girlfriend!'

'You never asked….' Zoisite yawned as he walked past the blonde girl.

'You're sooooo rude!'

'Only to silly little girls' Zoisite's remark hurt cutting into the girl and making her sniffle. The group of girls all stuck their tongue out at Zoisite and then walked off.

'You really know how to communicate with the ladies don't you?' Mamoru laughed as Zoisite once again rolled his eyes.

'I only care about Ami-chan; these other girls mean nothing to me. I would get bored fairly quickly if I was stuck with one of them' Jadeite stopped abruptly which caught the attention of Zoisite. The other three men stopped and also noticed that Jadeite eyes had turned a darker shade of blue.

'What is it Jadeite?' Nephrite didn't know whether he should try and shake his friend out of this mode or not but was eventually held back by Kunzite.

'Remember in the past when Jadeite was like this sometimes, it always means something, wait….' They all waited until Jadeite finally looked up at his friends.

'I can sense a darkness, a new enemy has arrived' Jadeites words hit the Shitennou and Mamoru hard as they instantly thought about their loves.

* * *

'I'm Kotono Sarashina, president of the Supernatural Research Club! It's nice to meet you Hino-san' Rei found herself shaking hands with Sarashina as she listened to the many cases of spontaneous combustion that had been taking place recently.

'I think we have had UFO's landing all over Japan and I am going to find out the truth!' Rei smiled whilst thinking that this girl was delusional. Rei couldn't remember any stories about spontaneous combustions, but then again, every time Luna started speaking to them Rei and Usagi would find something to fight about. Even thinking about Usagi made Rei feel warm as she was shown around the club. There were many posters stuck up and newspaper clippings about a 'Black Moon Clan' . Rei looked at the name again and had a bad premonition.

'It's crazy isn't it?' Rei turned round to see Koan walking into the club.

'Yeah, I usually read the newspaper and I haven't seen any of these combustion stories' Koan nodded.

'Neither have I, it's all just stories if you ask me. Every time they try to find a case of one all they find is ash, no actual body, so it can't be true right?' Koan looked at Sarashina who was avidly shaking her head and wagging a finger.

'It is true! If you're going to be part of this club Koan-san I suggest you start opening your mind' Sarashina walked off not noticing the steam that was coming out of Koan's ears.

'I got to go somewhere; I'll be back soon….' Rei didn't like the look on Koan's face but decided to ignore it. She needed to read more about this Black Moon Clan. Koan found Sarashina outside looking at a magazine and leaning against a wall. There was no one else around.

'Oh, Koan, you know about earlier, sorry about snapping at you, I just you know get a little….What….What are you doing….' Sarashina tried to back away but it was too late for her.

'I'm going to burn you alive you little fool….' Koan said slowly and deliberately as she engulfed Sarashina in burning dark and light blue flames. All that was left was a pile of ash. Kicking the ash away Koan started to whistle as she walked back into the school building.

* * *

'Jadeite, what are you doing here?' Rei placed a hand on her hip as she watched him leaning against a wall looking as if he were brooding. School had just finished for the day and Rei felt tired.

'It's Jun'ichi in public Rei, only you know me by my real name' Jadeite looked around at the school grounds and at some of the girls walking past him. Some of them looked at him and Rei curiously which he chose to ignore.

'I don't know how I am going to get used to calling you Jun'ichi' Rei shook her head. The name felt weird on her tongue but she knew he had to have a civilian name.

'Was that your name before Beryl found you' Jadeite's eyes narrowed at the mention of Beryl.

'Yes, my name was Hishira Jun'ichi, I am still getting used to it as well but it will take time' Rei nodded.

'Why are you here?' Jadeite looked around at the school again.

'I felt something the other day, something dark, maybe a new enemy' Rei nodded.

'You felt it too I assume' Rei nodded again.

'I was reading the fires yesterday and they were so wild, something evil is here' Jadeite locked eyes with Koan as she approached Rei.

'Hi, my name is Koan, I'm a friend of Hino-san' Jadeite didn't move which Rei found slightly rude.

'This is Jun'ichi he's…'

'I'm her boyfriend, it's a pleasure to meet you Koan' Koan smiled as Jadeite took this moment to dazzle her with his own smile. Koan nodded and then walked away waving at Rei. Jadeite's eyes narrowed as she left. He didn't like her at all and knew he had to warn his fellow Shitennou.

* * *

'It's been a pleasure to meet you Berthier, I am so happy to meet someone who loves playing chess just as much as I do at school' Ami started to pack her books away as the class was dismissed for the day. Berthier had long braided white hair and blue eyes that always seemed to be watching Ami without her knowing.

'I like playing chess with you, hey, I think there is going to be a chess tournament soon, maybe we can compete in it' Ami blushed.

'I don't know I'm not that good around an audience' Berthier giggled.

'Don't worry, I'll be there supporting you each step of the way….' Berthier had a little evil smile as Ami finished putting her books in her bag. Usagi waited for Ami silently watching Berthier. She wasn't sure why she didn't like the new transfer student. She felt the same way when she saw Makoto with a new girl and Minako, there was something not right about these new girls but Usagi berated herself. They were probably trying to get used to the school. This was a new environment for them wasn't it? Usagi smiled at Berthier as she looked up at Usagi. Now there was something interesting about this Usagi Berthier thought, something interesting indeed.

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **Sorry for the late update, I wanted to get further ahead in chapter 11 which I am now and will be going onto chapter 12 soon.**

 **Thank you to all those who continue to favourite, follow and Review this story, it has motivated me so much :)**

 **Just to answer some questions - Mamoru didn't sleep with Beryl, Beryl flirted with him but he never actually went all the way. The dark secret is that he killed Beryl and Usagi doesn't know that yet. The cleansing of the Generals will happen later on in the story :) Fumiko is a character I have thought about writing, she is in the next chapter and her description will indicate who she is hopefully, she is around the same age as Small Lady but not Small Lady's sister.**

 **The next chapter goes back to King Endymion and Pluto as well as developing what the Specter sisters and Rubeus are planning.**

 **I will try to update soon and again thank you to all who have supported this story :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Freezing out

It was silent. Silence was not a sound he was use to anymore and he found it unnerving. Although the palace was still bright with its white columns, bright pastel blue walls and shiny flooring there was still that sense of darkness from the earlier attack. He couldn't bring himself to look outside, he already knew how it looked, how it felt. As he found himself walking through a hallway he thought about the day the attack happened. It was a sunny day with scattered puffy white clouds. The sun brought its warmth and whenever it was sunny it made people happier. He remembered cancelling a meeting so that he could spend some time with his wife and daughter. Sailor Venus had suggested a picnic in the palace gardens and he truthfully did look forward to it.

He remembered his wife talking with their daughter. Small Lady had lived a long time and she still hadn't grown up much. His wife knew their daughter was struggling so she thought that maybe a trip to the Moon Kingdom would help. His wife sometimes went back to the Moon Kingdom to keep an eye on it; it was still her birth right and a part of their rule. Small Lady was slightly spoilt but overall they disciplined her, maybe sometimes a little too harshly but she had many lessons to learn. His wife often would look at their daughter and look sad, she wanted her daughter to be happy but because Small Lady was daughter to the Queen it made their daughter's life hard. The King promised himself to provide more fun for their daughter and allow her to see life more, their daughter needed to experience life outside the palace walls. They had protected her too much and maybe this attributed to her acting spoilt sometimes. If they could do things over again there were many things he and his wife would do differently. They hopefully still had time on their side.

They were preparing for a picnic when his wife heard Small Lady run towards the Queens rooms crying. The Queen had her suspicions that she was being bullied. Fumiko had said she was going to check on the little princess. Everything went in slow motion after that. Suddenly, there was a loud bang that shook their very core. It took only a matter of minutes for the destruction to take hold. The Queen ran after her daughter while the King, the Senshi and his Shitennou ran outside to see what had happened. They weren't prepared for what they saw. It was dark but they could still hear the screams of the people, their cries. He would never forget that moment when they saw the culprit. The very man the Queen had banished appeared before them laughing with his new team. It was then the King realised the enemy cared nothing for life. It was then his world started to fall apart.

His friends, lying on marbled stone with their arms folded over their chest. They looked peaceful. The King remembered trying to restore them back to life but they all remained in a deep sleep, much like his own body. The Shitennou fell first as they protected the Senshi and himself from an oncoming attack. They rushed back into the palace and it was only then the Senshi realised they had also been hurt but they didn't have time. Their Queen had screamed out for Small Lady and then Fumiko had told them that the Queen had run outside to look for the Princess. The Senshi reacted immediately and followed Fumiko. That was when the Senshi fell protecting their Queen. That was when his own beloved Queen fell and he couldn't protect her, he had also been hit with a blast.

'Papa?' the lonely King looked down and saw his daughter in her blue skirt and top with a red bow and white shoes with a red outlining. She had her hair in the same style as her mother. Two light pink Odangos against her unusual pink eyes she held her Luna-P given to her by Pluto.

'My daughter, do not be afraid, we can fix this…' Small Lady nodded as Fumiko entered the room. Fumiko had long silver hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white top with an orange dungaree dress and white shoes with an orange outlining. She carried a light orange bag and wore a determined look.

'I think we're ready your highness' Fumiko bowed gracefully. The King nodded and then took the two young girls into another room that contained a single tall white door. Holding his staff in his left hand the king opened the door and walked out with the two girls following behind. A small lilac cat meowed in the back ground which made Small Lady wave back at the feline. Entering into the darkness Small Lady instantly ran up to the Guardian of Time. Pluto hugged the small princess but she wore a serious look on her face.

'We cannot awaken the others yet, it is not their time. We will have to do this alone for now' the King scowled for a moment but then calmed down. He knew better than to argue with Pluto. The King then bent down in front of his daughter.

'I am sorry for everything that has happened but I now need you to be brave for all of us. I never told you about your mother and me, our past. We were very different people back then and this may shock you when you find us…. You may not even recognise us straight away, Pluto will watch over you through the Luna-P. You are still a young girl but I need you to be a grown up now. You will see things and hear things that will disturb you. Even if all else fails Small Lady never give up hope and believe in Sailor Moon, she is our only hope' Small Lady nodded taking in the information that Pluto wasn't coming with them.

'I will keep an eye on you from the Luna-P as I cannot leave the door just yet but I will meet you soon. Keep me updated and I will try and come and help you. You have Fumiko and I am sure she will do her best to protect you' Fumiko nodded as Small Lady smiled at her friend.

Pluto gave a time key to Small Lady and told her to only use it when necessary. Holding the key up into the air Small Lady cried out their destination. Fumiko held onto the Luna-P so she could also hold onto Small Lady's hand. As the swirling clouds lifted the two young girls up Small Lady looked at her Papa.

'I love you Papa and I'll find Mama, I promise!' The King smiled at his daughter as a tear escaped his eyes. He was worried for her but what choice did he have? There was no other choice. His Shitennou were down, the Senshi were down and his precious wife had also fallen. He needed to protect the palace which held their sleeping bodies. The King also knew deep down that once his past-self found out that Small Lady was his daughter then her safety would be guaranteed. Her mother would protect her in time. Fumiko would also meet her own parents, now she was in for a shock when she met her aspiring pop star mother. This was going to be a massive test for all of them. Especially Sailor Moon when she found out that her sweet Prince isn't innocent and is capable of killing ruthlessly, that was a secret that he knew was bound to come out, the murder he committed when he killed that wicked Queen Beryl. He didn't regret killing her and to be honest, he would have done the same thing again. Whenever he thought of that moment his eyes would turn a golden colour, it was better than his eyes turning red like they used to.

'The Senshi won't really have to fight us, will they? I mean as our past-selves. I know we only found out recently about the time lapse and time is still in turmoil. It was strange when it occurred. Only I and Serenity felt the change but none of the others did. I remember Serenity struggling to tie things together when all of a sudden the Shitennou were there as if they had always been. I felt strange as well; do you remember when we came to you?' Pluto nodded.

'That was a good change and time will not erase it as it was an event that happened in the past. This destruction by the one who calls himself Wiseman however, he may be erased from time if we go about this the right way. It doesn't matter if he is destroyed in the future or past. By time travelling to effect the past he has already put himself on a course of his own destruction, we just need to make sure that is the direction he stays on' King Endymion nodded as he took in the information and also noting Pluto didn't answer his first question.

'Why was it only Serenity and I that felt the change?'

'Because you are King of the Earth and holder of the Golden Crystal whilst Serenity is Queen of the Moon and holder of the Silver Crystal. You both are special and powerful so you would feel it and recognise the change' Endymion sighed and then smirked.

'If only I had this much power when I needed it most…I was caught off guard, I wasn't prepared for such an attack, none of us were' Pluto went silent.

'The Black Moon clan underestimate the power you all had back in the past. I think they will all be in for a rude awakening when they eventually engage in battle' Endymion nodded with a serious look on his face.

'If they know what is good for them they will kill the Black Moon Clan but I know Serenity, she will try and save them if she can. I on the other hand will kill Demande the moment he shows any interest in Sailor Moon, she has no idea what lengths Prince Endymion would go to for her protection, especially at that time when well….you know' Pluto nodded, she understood what they were like, the Prince and his Shitennou, that was what made them dangerous, that was what was needed to win this battle.

* * *

Usagi felt a warm breeze blow against her skin as she sat on the grass in a small park, a small park that was hidden away in this city that she had only recently found. The park was square shaped with a footpath around the edges. There were many tall trees and benches to sit down but today Usagi had found a nice little spot under a huge tree. She needed time to herself, time to think. Sometimes when we have a lot happening in our lives we forget to reflect. Reflecting enables us to think about what is happening to us or around us. She thought about her Senshi and the new friends they had found. Usagi was still unsure about them but she kept her concerns to herself at least for the time being. She didn't like Koan as she felt Koan was not a nice person. Berthier was always looking for a challenge and seemed to think Ami was the only person that could challenge her. Petz looked threatening with her dark green hair and tall strong figure that rivalled Makoto. Calaveras on the other hand was the total opposite to Minako and Minako was the first of the Senshi to feel something was up. Also Kunzite didn't trust Calaveras and remained very cold towards her. She looked surprised at first and then stopped trying to engage Minako's attentions when Kunzite was around. All these changes were happening and yet it was the revelation Rei had given Usagi that bothered her the most. The more she thought about it the more she realised that Mamoru couldn't have been cleansed by the Silver Crystal and if that were the case then who was the man that claimed to be her boyfriend? He looked like Mamoru and he acted like Mamoru but Usagi couldn't deny the dark aura that surrounded him. She knew she would have to speak with Rei again but even Rei was worried and she didn't know how they could fix this problem.

* * *

'Ami-chan, I think that fair that is happening at your friends private school would be the perfect place for a chess match, I have already spoken to one of the organisers and it can be arranged' Ami closed her science book that she was studying and looked around to make sure Berthier had not made too much noise, it was a library after all.

'Who do you know in Rei's school?' Ami placed her biology book on top of her physics book.

'Oh, I have a friend that goes to that school, her name is Koan and she is one of the organisers, I think the fair is happening next week isn't it?' Berthier smiled brightly but Ami felt suddenly cold looking into Berthiers eyes. How can someone smile at you but look so fake and possibly evil at the same time? Ami felt she had to be on guard now as Zoisite was not convinced by Berthiers character. Ami had huffed at Zoisites remarks but now she understood his logic. She knew almost nothing about the girl and yet Berthier acted as if they were best friends.

'Will Fumio be coming?' Ami nodded noticing Berthiers eyes turning frosty.

'He seems a little possessive not that you know, that's a bad thing or anything….' Ami remained silent analysing the remark.

'Well, hopefully Fumio-san will enjoy it'

'He may do, depends what other stands are around, he will be very interested in our chess match, I believe he will be watching intently' Ami picked up her bags and then smiled at Berthier.

'I need to get going; I am meeting up with my friends…. I'll see you tomorrow' Ami walked out of the library leaving Berthier feeling angry.

'Frosty little thing isn't she?' Pets appeared next to Berthier and as the green mist started to disappear from around her Petz smiled wickedly. She was dressed in the same school uniform as the rest of the girls at Juuban.

'We never engaged with the Senshi much before our battle so maybe the little mouse has some bite' Berthier giggled.

'This plan to bring all the Senshi to the fair is a good one, we can take them out in one go' Petz nodded.

'Koan is concerned over the Shitennou, we never saw them in Crystal Tokyo so we have to be cautious, they still succumbed to our malefic black crystal however so they shouldn't be a problem' Berthier smirked.

'Calaveras seems to be worried over Venus's one, Kunzite….I do wonder who the Queen and King is, we haven't engaged them yet have we?' Petz shook her head.

'They'll show themselves soon I am sure, they can't be far from the Senshi' Berthier giggled as she thought about Usagi.

'There is this girl, Tsukino Usagi, she is close friends with the Senshi and she does have the same hairstyle…' Petz shook her head.

'The Queen is graceful and powerful, this Usagi is a klutz'

'I think for once Petz you might well be wrong' Berthier looked serious which caught Petz off guard.

'Fine, I will report to Rubeus, I am sure our Prince will be most interested if what you say turns out to be true, we'll watch her' Berthier smiled loving the feeling of victory.

* * *

Mamoru's eyes bore into Koan as they all met Rei after school. He didn't like her at all and didn't trust her. Thankfully the Shitennou felt the same way. Looking tall and regal many of the girls from Rei's school looked at Mamoru with awe as well as the others men. Rei felt slightly embarrassed but soon felt happy when she also saw her friends. Usagi ran up to Rei and gave her a big hug which made Rei blush but she didn't want to admit she was happy to receive such affection.

'Rei-chan its Friday! You know what that means?' Minako appeared behind Usagi with huge stars in her eyes. Rei braced herself for the glee and squeals that were about to erupt from these two girls.

'MILKSHAKE AT MOTOKI'S!' Mamoru and Kunzite both smiled at their girlfriend's eagerness but their happy gazes soon turned dark as they watched Koan's friend Petz appear.

'Hi Mokoto-san' Makoto smiled awkwardly as she stood next to a serious Nephrite.

'So this fair is coming up, it'll be great with all of us there won't it?' Koan smiled only to receive a frosty look from Mamoru and Jadeite.

'Will your friends Berthier and Calvares be coming?' Minako asked ignoring Kunzite raising his eyebrow.

'Yes, they're looking forward to it, it's going to be a big event' Petz said the last part in a low voice whilst her eyes darkened. Ami and Rei noticed the look and soon understood why the Shitennou were dubious about these girls.

'Well, I guess we'll see you guys next week then' Usagi said in a small voice as Mamoru pulled her away. Looking back at Koan and Petz he narrowed his eyes and Koan could have sworn she saw a red tinge in them.

'We should report back to Rubeus' Koan said trembling slightly.

'Why? We haven't got anything new for him and he is on his own mission with Saphir' Petz placed a hand on Koans arm and noticed she was shaking.

'I think we have found the King' Petz instantly looked towards the back of Mamoru and saw what Koan could see, a strong regal man who did resemble King Endymion.

* * *

'Ok so Usagi and I want the triple chocolate milkshake, Ami-chan wants vanilla, Makoto and Rei both want strawberry and I think they guys all just wanted green tea, oh wait, Mamoru and Kunzite both wanted black coffee' Minako shivered as she thought about the bitter taste coffee often left in her mouth.

'They are going to be very hyper after that triple chocolate milkshake…..' Jadeite remarked as Usagi and Minako made their way back to their table.

'And then they will feel tired' Nephrite sighed.

'And then Usagi-chan will fall asleep on Mamoru-san followed by Minako-chan on Kunzite' Zoisite smirked. Mamoru looked lovingly at Usagi as she sat next to him. He knew his own darkness had started to make their relationship awkward but he couldn't help it. He hated any man even looking at her for too long.

'So what do we have planned for the weekend?' Minako sat next to Kunzite and then looked at everyone at the table expectantly.

'I was thinking about showing you guys this spot I found, it's not too far from the Crowne Arcade and hardly anybody knows it's there….it's really nice and quiet' they all smiled at their princess as she blushed looking up at Mamoru.

'You're blushing Odango….' Usagi blushed even more which the Shitennou found cute. The waitress came with their milkshakes and then went back to start cleaning some tables.

'I think we would all like that Usagi-chan, maybe we can meet up outside the Crowne Arcade?' Zoisite suggested. They all agreed that was a good plan which made Usagi smile brightly. As they started talking Usagi found herself feeling more and more happy. This was perfect, this sweet moment in time where they were all together. No villains to fight, no arguing or worrying, they were happy. She loved them all so much and the more and more she thought about that lovely feeling the more her hair started to glow and then gradually turn white.

'Usa, your hair' Usagi shook her head as she noticed they were all looking at her.

'I think she's happy' Jadeite noted as her placed an arm around Rei.

* * *

Luna felt an odd presence in the Tsukino house. She didn't know what it was but it didn't feel right. Prowling about Luna found herself in Usagi's room. Usagi had left her communicator so hoping that Minako had left hers Luna pressed down. After a few moments of bleeping Artemis showed up on the communicator.

'Luna, what is wrong?'

'I don't know, there is something here, I can just feel it' Artemis sighed.

'You wait there, I am on my way' Luna switched off the communicator. Feeling drawn to the window she jumped up onto the window seal. It was then she noticed a red haired man standing next to a man with dark blue hair. They were engaging in conversation whilst looking at the Tsukino house.

* * *

'I have seen this girl, there is no way she can be the Queen' Rubeus turned away from the house.

Still, keep an eye on the girl, we have no idea what the Queen was like when she was younger, I will inform my brother' Saphir's said in a low voice whilst still looking at the house. His brother would be very interested if this girl did indeed prove to be the Queen.

* * *

 **Hi Guys, sorry about the late update.**

 **I have been working on a new Sailor Moon Fic but its not ready to be posted up yet.**

 **Thank you for all those who have favourite, followed and reviewed this story, I really appreciate it and it is really motivating.**

 **The sisters know who the Senshi are but the Senshi do not know who the sisters are yet, they will find out fully at the Fair. Diamond will show up soon as well and Small Lady will track down the Senshi with Fumiko in the next chapter hopefully :)**

 **See you guys soon and thank you all for the continued support :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Twelve - Day before the Fair

The Black Moon Clan's home base was a planet called Nemesis, a dark and creepy world filled with prevailing sense of evil. The building that stood tall and proud at the centre of Nemesis was surrounded by a dark shadow manipulating the structure of what looked to be an old medieval palace. Residing in the throne room was a tall regal looking man with almost shoulder length white hair sat on his plush red throne. Swirling his glass of premium red wine he had his eyes closed. He enjoyed the quiet, the deathly silence that left you feeling as if someone was watching you. He was the type of man who lurked in the background waiting, waiting for an opportunity to strike and that was indeed what he was doing. His white suite with blue embossing was brilliant against his pale skin. His dark purple cape was neatly tucked away behind him as he quietly continued to sip his red wine. Tapping his pristine classic black and white shoes against the dark flooring he opens his eyes slightly. A dark haired man in a navy coloured jacket and white trousers walks in. they both have black upside down crescent moon symbols on their foreheads. Placing his wine on a thin white side table he acknowledges the man that approaches him.

'What brings you here brother?' the white haired man said in a smooth cold voice.

'Our plans are on course, the spectre sisters have all engaged the Senshi of the past and the Shitennou are with them' the white haired man nodded and then took up his wine again.

'So I will ask again Saphir, what are you doing here? Saphir sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to deliver this piece of news to his brother but of course it would fall to him.

'Prince Demande….Petz believes we have found King Endymion's past self' Prince Demande stopped sipping his wine and Saphir noticed his brothers eyes hardened as they looked on at him. Placing the wine glass back on the side table Prince Demande looked at his brother again with the same intensity.

'Wiseman never said we shouldn't kill him did he?' Demande had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

'No, Wiseman never warned us about killing him, we are only to find the Silver Crystal and kill the others' Prince Demande got up and walked up towards his brother.

'So this fair, this is where you are planning on destroying them; that is tomorrow isn't it?' Saphir nodded.

'I think I would like to be there for that moment, I've always wanted to watch that bastard die!' Saphir nodded again and then prepared himself for the next revelation. He hated having to be the one to tell him what else they may have found out.

'Berthier has told Petz that she believes we may have found the Queen' Demande froze on the spot and went absolutely silent.

'Rubeus doesn't believe we have but we are monitoring the situation. There is this girl called Usagi Tsukino and she is friends with all the Senshi and the Shitennou. She is also the girlfriend of the man we believe to be the future King Endymion. However, this Usagi is very clumsy; there is nothing graceful or regal about her which is why Rubeus has his doubts' Demande turned round in an instant making his cape move swiftly behind him.

'Keep an eye on her, we don't know what the Queen was like when she was younger so do not let this Usagi fool you, she may be stronger than you think. Now is there anything else you need to tell me?' Saphir shook his head.

'Then go and finish off your droids in case the Spectre sisters run into trouble, tomorrow is going to be a big day' suddenly a piercing laughter filled the room making Saphir and Demande turn round to view the source. A woman with long green hair and dressed in a short green dress with green boots came into the room.

'Esmeraude, you do like to make an entrance don't you' Saphir smirked whilst Demande just stared at her coldly.

'You know me Saphir, you know me so well, I am looking forward to tomorrow, tomorrow our destiny will be realised'

'Indeed, it will….' A feeling of dread and anxiety filled the three people in the throne room as the shadowy figure that was Wiseman filled the room. Dressed in a dark purple cloak with his near transparent hands constantly moving over a shining globe Wiseman watched his pawns with glee. They were doing exactly what he wanted and as long as they obeyed him he would get his hands on the Silver Crystal. The very power Metalia had failed in getting. Saphir didn't trust Wiseman, there was something scheming about him. Saphir knew Wiseman didn't care about their safety, it was one of the reasons he started thinking about coming up with a plan to save them all in case things went wrong.

Walking out of the throne room Saphir sighed as he walked down one of the many dark hallways. Life was a lot more different to what he had expected. Crystal Tokyo was a bright place. It was well developed and if he were truthful, it was a happy place but then they had the royal family. Living forever should never have been the plan and yet the Queen had enforced it on everyone. Like sheep they followed her whim and believed it was great but they knew the truth. They were never meant to live forever; it was blasphemous as Demande had put it. Saphir remembered a time when Demande had revealed his thoughts to a group of people. They all jeered at him asking him if he preferred that they all just died. Demande in the heat of the moment screamed 'yes', it was the moment the people all turned on them and brought it to the attention of the Queen. He remembered that moment so clearly. She was sat on a throne shielded by a veil and as Demande demanded she release the people of their long life she remained silent. She branded them evil and inhuman. Saphir hated her from then, she viewed them as if they weren't normal people. Could she not see the truth, long life was inconceivable and unrealistic? The Queen begged for them to change and for a moment Saphir saw Demande relent for just a moment. But then he told her he would never stop so she sent them away and all those who followed them. That was when they met Wiseman, that was when he remembered their world turning dark and their true cause being warped. Now he wondered who was this Queen, nobody had really got a good look at her but rumour had it that she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. Now he saw this Usagi he did wonder. She was fragile and yet sometimes she looked elegant.

Shaking his head he found himself standing outside a large white door. This was where he felt safe, at home. He was free to experiment with the power that Wiseman had given them, the malefic black crystal. He was almost done with his droids; they had to be ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow was indeed the day their destiny would change.

* * *

'Where are we going to go Fumiko-chan?' Small Lady looked around the dirty dark alley and held a hand to her nose. The rubbish smelled vile and the floor was filled with broken glass and food packets yet this was the place Fumiko chose to hide whilst they gather their thoughts. Fumiko gave Small Lady her Luna-P ball and then walked towards the opening that led to the street. She glanced towards the Crown Arcade and smiled. They weren't too far away. Before they left King Endymion had given her some vital information such as the location of one of the Senshi, Sailor Moon.

'Minako they'll be waiting for us still so why panic?' that voice made Fumiko freeze, she knew that voice.

'I am not the new Usagi-chan!' Minako stuck out her tongue and as her golden hair caught the sunlight Fumiko gasped.

'Mama…..' Minako stopped and looked about her surroundings. Something felt strange to her almost like some weird sensation sending chills down her back. Kunzite also looked about. He could have sworn he heard a child.

'You heard that right?' Fumiko backed away remembering what her mother was like when she suspected something.

'Fumiko, what's wrong? What are you looking at?' Small Lady instantly froze once she saw the lady with the long blonde hair and that red bow tying some of it up.

'She looks like Venus' Fumiko nodded but remained silent; she didn't need to say any more.

'Should we go up to them?' Fumiko stopped Small Lady from going any further.

'No, we can't, what will we say to her?' Small Lady looked at Fumiko and saw sadness, a deep sadness that Small Lady also felt. They both had lost their mothers and now here Fumiko was staring at her mother's past self.

'Isn't that General Kunzite?' Small Lady noticed the man with the long silver hair; it was his eyes that confirmed his identity.

'We need to stay here until they leave' Fumiko continued to watch her parents as they looked about trying to figure out if there was anything out of the ordinary. If only Minako and Kunzite knew how close they were to their own daughter!

'Maybe it was nothing, come on Kunzite I don't want to keep them waiting any longer' Minako grabbed Kunzite's arm and they continued to walk. Fumiko sighed in relief and turned round not noticing Kunzite catching a glimpse of her own Silver white hair. Taking note of what he saw he decided to investigate this matter later.

'That was real close Fumiko, so what are we going to do?' Fumiko looked at Small Lady and smiled. She had a change of mind against her original plan. This plan seemed a better one and time was of the essence. Her mother always said Fumiko should start listening to her heart so this time she was going to take the advice.

'Let's follow them, they'll lead us to the others and then we'll figure out what to do then' Small Lady nodded and followed her Guardian Fumiko. Small Lady marvelled at Fumiko's strength. Fumiko was a cross between her mother and her father. Fumiko took her father's seriousness but she had a fun side that seemed to come from her mother. Both parents instilled in their daughter a sense of discipline and a readiness for action when needed. Fumiko had large boots to fill and sometimes she felt the pressure of it. She was born around the same time as Small Lady, just a month before so naturally she felt she had a responsibility in protecting her princess, it also helped being a bit older than your princess. After Small Lady was born then the others came but as it stood Fumiko was the oldest. Her mother kept saying it wasn't exactly the plan and mentioned something about Small Lady coming first but Fumiko noticed her mother went silent on the matter. Following her mother and father she noticed them constantly looking at each other lovingly, she was used to this of course so this wasn't strange to her. Fumiko often wondered what her mother was like when she was younger. As leader of the Senshi her mother was serious about her duties and took pride in them just like her father but there were shining moments when her mother would do something silly with the Queen. She once caught the Queen and her mother in a fit of giggles with a tub of ice cream in hand. Fumiko had hid herself and found it amazing to see her mother having this close relationship with the Queen. It was then she realised there was more to the relationship between the Senshi and the Queen than what she thought. They were friends, all of them and now she was in the best position to see it for herself.

'Minako-chan, through here' Fumiko gasped as she saw a young girl with blue hair waving at them.

'That's Sailor Mercury Fumiko!' Fumiko nodded as they crouched down and started to make a move towards the gate that led towards an isolated park. It was then that both Small Lady and Fumiko stood still. It was them! All of them! All the Sailor Senshi and Shitennou but Fumiko was more astounded at the dark haired man and the lady with the two buns on her head.

'Oh Usagi that dress is so pretty, you always look great in pink' Minako ran up to Usagi and hugged her and then both girls looked at the basket Mokoto brought out. Before the girls could descend upon the basket Zoisite stepped in front of the basket.

'Ok, now I am sure you girls can restrain yourselves for a little while longer, Rei-chan hasn't brought out the tea yet' Minako and Usagi couldn't hear him as Makoto started to take out some cakes. Before he had a chance to move Minako and Usagi descended upon him.

'Should we help him?' Nephrite smirked as he sat next to Jadeite. Jadeite looked up and smiled wickedly.

'No, let him suffer for a while, oh look, Minako is about to Sailor V kick him' sure enough Zoisite dodged a Sailor V kick.

'I would never think you mama could do something like that, look she's giggling….who's that Usagi girl? She has the same hairstyle as me and she has my name' Fumiko nodded as she started to realise who Usagi might be. The way Usagi and Minako stood together, just like her mother and Neo-Queen Serenity. They made the perfect picture but what worried her was the darkness that seemed to cloud the Shitennou and this dark haired man. She couldn't see any evilness but something was wrong. There was a possessive look mixed with affection. She remembered overhearing King Endymion telling Pluto that they were different in the past. Perhaps this dark haired man was King Endymion and if he was then what was there to be worried about, why were they different?

'Fumiko-chan….it's the darkness again' Fumiko heard the worry in her Princess's voice and instantly turned to see what was troubling her. It was a tall shadow-like Youma with a white mask on its face. The white mask had two holes for eyes and a straight slit opening for a mouth. Extending its shadowy fingers it made for an attack on the unsuspecting group.

'WATCH OUT MAMA!' Fumiko screamed which instantly got the attention of Minako. She saw the little girl and froze. That little girl, there was something familiar about her. something that made Minako want to go up and hold the little girl but she didn't have time to ponder as the monster descended upon them. Pushing Minako out of the way Kunzite took a hit from the beast as it struck his arm with its long razor sharp fingers.

Zoisite then jumped up high in the air and placed his hand in front of his chest. Falling silent for a moment he formed little green energy balls. Releasing them towards the beast the little green balls doubled in size and hit the monster and blasted the ground beneath its feet.

'Everyone Transform!' Minako screamed up as the girls prepared for battle.

'Jupiter Power, Make Up!'

'Mars Power, Make Up!'

'Mercury Power, Make Up!'

'Venus Power, Make Up!'

'Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'

With swirl of brilliant colours, orange, red, green, blue and pink the girls transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms. Fumiko and Small Lady both looked on in awe at the Sailor Senshi as the Shitennou engaged the monster in battle. Jadeite had enclosed the beast behind a wall of blue fire but somehow it had managed to get out and attack the dark haired man. This dark haired man Small Lady had noticed had changed into some sort of Tuxedo with a mask covering his eyes.

'He looks like my Papa doesn't he?' Fumiko could only nod as she had already surmised this fact. Fumiko couldn't take her eyes off her mother who had caught the monster in her chain. Sailor Jupiter then proceeded to shoot a lightning bolt at it but the monster broke out of the chain with ferocious strength.

'This monster is abnormal!' Nephrite held out his hand and summoned a sabre with a red handle on it.

'It has its weak points, we just need to find them' Jadeite watched the monster as he formed more blue fire within his right hand. Sailor Mercury tapped away on her computer trying to find its weak spot. Sailor Mars used her Akuryo Taisan attack hoping to weaken this evil spirit. Once her attack landed Jadeite followed with the ball of flames he had been brewing. It landed on the beast square on. Falling to the ground the beast managed to send a shadow attack towards Venus. This attack appeared to be nothing more than a black shadow but as it got closer and approached with great speed, Venus could see the sparks within it. Before she had time to react the attack stopped.

'What happened?' Venus was shocked as she knew the attack should have hit her. Looking down she saw a little girl with long silver hair holding out her arms in front of her. This little girl had created a force field. Once she put her hands down she looked up at Venus and smiled. Venus was too stunned to move. Her eyes, those eyes, they were exactly like her own, bright blue and full of hope. But her hair…Silver…..

'Fumiko watch out!' Small Lady pushed Fumiko out of the way and whilst both girls landed with a thump on the ground Venus was ready for this attack. Jumping into the air Venus summoned her chain again and enclosed it on the monster. Seeing his opportunity Kunzite unleased a white energy ball and hit the monster flattening it against a tree. Tuxedo Kamen proceeded to unleash a dozen sharp red roses at the Youma which caused it immense pain. Screeching out it tried one last time for an attack. Tuxedo Kamen felt an old anger arise within him and soon his red rose had electric sparks spitting out. As he tossed them with precision they landed on the monster and caused it to have an electric shock. Seizing the moment Sailor Moon used her Silver Crystal to destroy the Youma. Small Lady recognised that bright light and was stunned. It was Sailor Moon her hero! But that light, Small Lady only knew one person who possessed that light.

Small Lady didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts as the Senshi, Shitennou and this Tuxedo Kamen looked at the two girls.

'Well, looks like both of you girls have some explaining to do huh? Zoisite levelled at the two young girls. They both gulped as the realisation hit them, they had deviated from their original plan. Now things were going to be complicated.

'Well, that was interesting' Saphir and Rubeus hid behind a large tree far away but still close enough to see the Senshi.

'This Usagi is a Senshi so that explains Berthiers thoughts' Rubeus noticed Saphirs eyes sharpen.

'She is also holder of the Silver Crystal. I know only one person who can hold it and that person should be in the future lying in a coffin' Rubeus nodded as he looked at Sailor Moon again.

'Do you think that weakened them?' Saphir shook his head.

'It may have taken them by surprised but I underestimated them, my droids will be stronger tomorrow, I'll make sure of it'.

'So we have the whole Court of Crystal Tokyo here, we will destroy them all in the past and create the future in our image' Saphir smirked. He didn't truly believe those words, not with Wiseman there lurking in the shadows behind their every move. Looking at Sailor Moon Saphir couldn't believe it. So the Queen was once a klutz and she was once ungraceful. This was not the image he had held of her. He believed her to be a cold selfish woman. This wasn't the woman he saw looking at Usagi.

'Are you going to tell Prince Demande?' Saphir was silent for a moment as he thought about the question.

'No, he'll figure it out tomorrow, let's go, we now know the Rabbit and that brat is here so Wiseman will be pleased' nodding they both jumped up in the air and disappeared.

'How can you have the same name as me, I am Usagi!' Small Lady remained stubborn as she spoke to the girl she believed to be her future mother.

'My name is Usagi….' Small Lady reaffirmed. Tuxedo Kamen felt strange around this little girl. There was something about her but what? What could it be?

'And who are you?' Venus softened as she saw the little girl with the Silver hair shift from foot to foot looking anxious.

'My name is Fumiko, we are from the future, the 30th Century where this place will be called Crystal Tokyo' The Senshi and Shitennou fell silent as they didn't know whether this was true or the girl was crazy.

'That Youma was sent by an evil group called the Black Moon Clan, they are from our future and are here to destroy you all thereby changing the future to suit themselves' Sailor Moon nodded as she was the first to believe this girl. Rei also fell silent as she thought about Koan at her school.

'We have had four new girls come here recently, they transferred to our schools, are they the enemy?' Fumiko's eyes grew large as she marvelled at Sailor Moon.

'Yes, Petz, Calavares, Berthier and Koan are the Spectre sisters, they attacked our home alongside others, they have this black stone and it emits great negative energy' Fumiko noticed Small Lady shaking as she mentioned the black crystal. Holding Small Lady's hand Fumiko looked up towards Venus.

'We need your help, please, save our world, save our home'

'Save my Mama…' Small Lady's words hit Sailor Moon as the girl with the pink hair looked almost close to tears. Tuxedo Kamen then bent down in front of Small Lady and smiled.

'I don't know who you are but I know you're not lying, we'll help you' Small Lady looked into the eyes of Tuxedo Kamen and saw her Papa if only for a fleeting moment. Overcome with intense emotion Small Lady ran into the arms of Tuxedo Kamen and started to cry.

* * *

Laughing wickedly the Spectre Sisters enjoyed a glass of wine between them as they plotted how they were going to kill the Senshi.

'I am going to engage the smart one in a chess match and as I am beating her I will drown her in my waters' Berthier smiled.

'I will burn Sailor Mars with the hottest flames she'll ever know, she will beg for mercy' Koan said with pride.

'I will strangle the life out of Venus with her own chain during my readings' Calaveras declared.

'And I will send millions of lightning bolts through the body of Jupiter and watch her crumble beneath my feet, then we'll kill the Moon brat' Petz giggled.

'Don't forget killing the Shitennou and the future King and Queen, Saphir and Prince Demande will take the greatest pleasure in that' Berthier mused. Berthier then proceeded to fall silent as a new thought entered her mind. Out of her sisters she was clearly the smart one or at the very least the most perceptive. She marvelled at how close they were in similarities to the Senshi. From the colours of their outfits to even their powers they resembled the Senshi.

'Speaking of the Moon brat, do you think they have told the Senshi about us?' Petz, Calaveras and Koan stopped talking and looked seriously at their sister.

'Possibly, that won't change anything, they'll still play along with our game' Koan mused and then continued to sip her wine.

'The humans won't believe them; they need to think about their own identities' Calaveras continued.

'Do you think Prince Demande will turn up at the fair?' Koan looked at Perz who had a cheeky look on her face.

'If we have found the future Queen then believe me, he will not want to miss this fair. Tomorrow is going to be a battle to end all battles and we will win!' the four ladies started laughing again as the talked about their plans.

* * *

It wasn't a hard choice for Usagi when she declared she would take both girls into her home but Minako wanted to share the responsibility of the two girls. Usagi and Minako came to the the agreement that the girls would stay together at Usagi's but Minako would come by and help out. Small Lady said that they would sort out Usagi's parents. Usagi didn't like the idea of her parents being 'sorted out' but decided to wait and see what kind of plan they had.

'My guess is this fair might be more than just a fair tomorrow' Jadeite walked besides Rei.

'Koan keeps talking about it. She keeps saying we're going to work with each other on our fortune telling stands' Rei looked at Jadeite with a seriousness that matched his own.

'My guess is they are trying to separate us, isolate each one of us, particularly the Senshi. We can't let them know we're on to them' Jadeite placed a finger under his chin and looked thoughtful.

'We need to stick together. Jadeite, you should stay as close to Rei as possible whilst I will stay near Ami and Kunzite will be near Minako. Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san will watch from the sides' everyone agreed with Zoisites words. They were not sure what was going to happen the next day but what they did know was clear, tomorrow was going to be eventful.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone**

 **Really sorry about the late update, this chapter took a lot longer than expected but I have just finished it today so thought to post it up and start the next chapter. Thanks to all those who continue to support this story with reviews, favourite and following this story :-)**

 **Gust: Thanks for the review :-) Fumiko is around the same age as Small Lady, she's actually older but this wasn't meant to happen, its only as the Shitennou survived the previous battles that the future changed for all of them. The other Senshi do have children but its only Small Lady and Fumiko who managed to escape the attack. I might introduce the other children towards the end of the story or maybe allude to them as the story progresses.**

 **Vchanny: Thank you for the reviews :-) Fumiko as a character took a while to write and the original plan I had for her changed as I begun to form her character. She turned out more serious than I expected but maybe that is the Kunzite in her :-) I think she will open up more and we will see some fun interaction between Fumiko and Minako hopefully as well as Small Lady and Usagi.**

 **The story will get a little more darker as there will come a point when Usagi has to face Mamoru and his own darkness but how that will happen I am still trying to work out, the Senshi also have to help the Shitennou. Maybe when they meet their future children? or maybe they battle each other and then Usagi cleanses them with the Silver Crystal? Somehow the Black Moon Clan will work into this part of the story too. I'll see how it goes.**

 **Thank you all for the support and will try and update sooner xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – The Fair

Small Lady had used her Luna-P to hypnotise Usagi's parents and Shingo. Usagi had held onto Luna and told Luna everything. Luna accepted the information but she was still suspicious. It was Luna's role to protect her Princess and whether they were little girls or not, she wasn't going to trust them.

'Ok so you girls can share the spare room in the attic. I have tried to make it as nice and comfortable as possible so I hope you like it; dinner will be served soon so I'll call you girls' Usagi beamed as she shut the white door. Their new room was still large with two beds on opposite sides. The walls were white and there was a large window that looked out to the front of the house. The floor was laminated with a white rug to warm their feet. It seemed they would have to share a dresser and a wardrobe. The bathroom was downstairs opposite Usagi's room. Placing the Luna-P on the dresser Fumiko tapped on the left eye and waited. The eye started to flash and then fizz out until it revealed a fuzzy image of Sailor Pluto.

'Girls, I am so glad you are safe, I have been waiting for an update from you both' Fumiko and Small Lady both smiled.

'There has been a change of plan, we have met the Sailor Senshi and Shitennou and I had to tell them the truth, they were attacked and there was this monster that went after Sailor Venus and I just had to do something' Sailor Pluto went silent for only a brief moment.

'Do they know who you both are?' Fumiko shook her head. Sighing in relief Pluto smiled.

'The whole of the Black Moon Clan seem to be in the past where you all are but I have not located Wiseman. In time I will join you but for now I must stay here. I can see you have found Sailor Moon then' Small Lady nodded enthusiastically.

'We also met a Tuxedo Kamen, he really looks like Papa Puu' Pluto nodded. She didn't want to tell them the truth but at the same time it may well save them from the shock they were about to go through.

'So what else has happened?' Fumiko took a deep breath.

'They didn't really tell us anything but I was able to listen to their conversation. It seems there is this fair that is happening tomorrow and I believe the Black Moon Clan are planning an all-out attack on them but they seem to know this now' Pluto listened intently trying to discern whether she could help them or not.

'The Senshi and Shitennou must face them tomorrow but you must find a way of protecting Sailor Moon'

'You mean Usagi?' Small Lady looked brightly at Pluto. Pluto smiled warmly; Small Lady really did look like her mother.

'Yes, tomorrow you both will find out the truth about your parents, your family. Promise me you won't be scared, they need you' Small Lady and Fumiko both looked at each other and then nodded.

'I have some things to attend to here but I will guide you, all you need to do is use the Luna-P' Pluto's image started to disappear as her words echoed. Fumiko held onto Small Lady as Small Lady started to cry.

'I just want to see my Mama again….'

'I know Small Lady, I know, we'll save them I promise' Fumiko thought about her own parents and also started to cry. Usagi had heard everything. She had remained suspicious of the girls but nothing had prepared her for this. Who was this Pluto? She sounded so serious but at the same time affectionate. And what about Sailor Venus, who was she to Fumiko? And Tuxedo Kamen, why did he remind that pink haired girl of her dad. So many thoughts were whirling in her mind that she only just about heard her mother calling out that dinner was ready.

Dinner was quiet mostly but every so often Ikuko would talk to Fumiko and Small Lady, her nieces apparently. Usagi kept an eye on Small Lady, the young girl who called herself Usagi . Small Lady seemed distant and always on the verge of tears. Whatever happened to her Mama really did affect her. After dinner they all washed and got ready for bed. Usagi took the girls up to the room and wrapped them up with their covers. Fumiko fell asleep instantly but Usagi noticed Small Lady looking at her. Sitting on the edge of her bed Usagi decided to wait until the pink haired girl fell asleep.

'You look like her…..' Usagi saw Small Lady get herself up and move closer to Usagi. With one swift movement Small Lady placed her head on Usagi's lap. Usagi wasn't sure what to do but she felt something, something warm and comforting. She felt the need to sooth this child. Picking Small Lady up Usagi cradled her until she fell asleep. This child did resemble her somehow, especially the hairstyle. Usagi wondered if this little girl also liked to eat as much as Usagi or did she like to read lots of Manga? It was an instant feeling, although she didn't trust the child she also knew she wouldn't let any harm come to her.

'Ok, so I was thinking maybe we could hang out, just us girls for a little while and then we'll meet the others at the park' Minako was wearing a summery orange dress over a white blouse. Usagi came out in her mini-white skirt and pink vest and white sandals.

'I think ice-cream is a must, right girls!' Fumiko and Small Lady both beamed at Minako's enthusiasm.

'We have a math test next week don't we?' Usagi started to look glum by just mentioning it which then resulted in Minako looking glum.

'I hate MATHS!' Fumiko started to giggle as she saw her mother and Usagi start to whine about their exam.

'You should study and then I am sure you will pass your test' Fumiko suggested. Minako looked as though a car was about to hit her.

'Study, I can't study while I am practising my vocals, I am going to be Japan's biggest selling pop star of all time, that takes a lot of my precious time' Fumiko huffed. She didn't expect her mother to be a slacker; Sailor Venus of the future was not a slacker.

'Maybe you should put the pop career on hold, just until your exams are done' Minako nearly tripped as the thought of putting her pop career on hold shocked her.

'Do you not have Pop stars where you are from?' Fumiko nodded.

'Yes but they have their place, studying is more important'

'Your parents don't sound like any fun' Fumiko repressed a giggle, if only Minako knew the truth. Time passed very much in this fashion. Fumiko started to realise that her mother and the past Sailor Venus were almost two different people.

Sailor Venus of the future took her responsibilities very seriously. She was the leader of the Senshi and she was married to the leader of the Shitennou, Kunzite. Every morning Sailor Venus would get up and prepare herself to train. She would then take one of the Senshi and go out patrolling the streets of Crystal Tokyo; she said it was to reassure them that no matter what happened they would be protected. She patrolled the palace grounds and gave out orders to the guards when needed. But then there were times when Fumiko had found her mother strange. There were moments when Sailor Venus would be playing a practical joke on Sailor Mars only for Mars to nearly torch her. And then Fumiko remembered. It was faint but as they were walking and Usagi and Minako were chatting away Fumiko saw a faint image of her mother in their kitchen. Fumiko had hidden behind the door and watched her mother cooking their dinner and suddenly, her mother started to hum a tune. It was sweet and as her mother continued to hum Fumiko had found it comforting. Then her mother started to sing the latest pop song that had come out and amazingly Fumiko realised her mother had a wonderful voice. Now looking up at Minako, Fumiko could see her mother more clearly. She wondered what had happened to her mother to make her so serious most of the time.

'Fumiko-chan?' Fumiko shook her head as Minako looked down worried at the little girl. Fumiko held back her tears, she missed her mother so much, she was desperate to go back home, desperate for everything to go back to normal. Small Lady held unto Fumiko's hand and gave it a little squeeze, Small Lady understood, she understood more than anyone.

* * *

Mamoru didn't like what he was becoming. Every morning since their last big battle with Metalia he had found himself waking up feeling angry and frustrated. This wasn't the type of person he was and what bothered him more was the fact that he seemed to like to cause others pain. This new feeling came about in school. He noticed a young man bullying a little kid. Walking away from his Shitennou he went up to the young man and lightly tapped on his shoulder. This allowed the kid to escape. Seeing his victim fleeing the young man forgot who was in front of him and went to swing for Mamoru. The Shitennou reacted instantly of course but there was no need. Mamoru had already saw red and the moment he saw an opening he punched the guy in the stomach and then pushed him on the ground. Mamoru felt so angry and yet so alive and pumped. With his adrenaline running the young man looked frightened and then ran away. Smirking Mamoru had turned back to face his friend.

'Your eyes, their red again' Jadeite said quietly. Mamoru had stopped smiling and then closed his eyes.

'Focus your energy, breathe in and out slowly' Jadeite had found a way for Mamoru to calm himself but it was getting harder and harder day by day. Since then Mamoru had also started to notice the way his Usako would look at him. He knew he was possessive but lately it had been excessive. Whilst noticing his own problems he noticed the way the Senshi were looking at the Shitennou. He once had thoughts of taking over this planet but now he was not so sure. It all seemed wrong to him now. These new feelings only started to occur once he met Small Lady and Fumiko from the future. They wouldn't open up about what he or his friends were like in the future. Maybe they were bad or worse, dead?

He wanted to spend time with Usagi, just him and her together but he didn't trust himself anymore and he knew deep down something needed to be done. Maybe after they have dealt with this new threat then he would talk to Usagi and tell her the truth, especially about Queen Beryl and his dispatching of her. Deep down he knew he would never be the same man again but that didn't have to hinder his happiness.

* * *

As the day progressed Minako and Usagi started to walk towards Rei's school. The fair would have started by now. Remembering that they were meant to meet at the park Fumiko tugged at Minako's skirt and told her.

'I think you should stay here with us, you can be my new brain!' Minako started to giggle but Fumiko couldn't see the humour in it. She then saw Usagi giggle and then Small Lady and then Fumiko smiled. Minako and Usagi were destined to be good friends in the future, now she understood their friendship. They were both as silly as each other and they understood one another, there was some sort of bond there and Fumiko was very keen to find out how deep their friendship would be.

'Where is erm…Rei-chan?' Small Lady then smiled as Usagi pointed them out and she saw Rei and Jadeite in deep discussion. Small Lady then ran up to Mamoru and hugged him.

'So are we ready for this?' Makoto asked.

'As soon as they start to attack we transform, Mamoru and Usagi will watch from the side to ascertain who will be sending out the Youma' Kunzite looked towards Mamoru and saw his Prince nod in agreement.

'Ami will engage Berthier in the chess match and Zoisite will watch over her, Nephrite will be with Makoto and so on' Jadeite looked at Rei 'And I of course will be with Rei'.

'Do you think there will be others there?' Usagi asked.

'Yes, there is this red haired man who leads the girls, his name is Rubeus, he will send out the Youma and then there are three others who are really strong, I hope they don't come' Fumiko looked up at Kunzite with sad eyes. Kunzite then stood beside Fumiko and held her hand.

'No one will hurt you, I promise, Minako and I will protect you' Minako nodded firmly agreeing with Kunzites words.

'Small Lady will stay with Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san, we must stay alert and stay as close to each other as possible, we must know each other's locations and that is why Ami-chan and I were up last night designing these ear plugs, we can communicate with each other more easily and the great thing is once they're in your ears they'll go see through' Ami started to hand out the small white ear plugs to everyone.

'Wow Ami ! How did you guys come up with this' Ami blushed as she handed the last ear plug to Usagi.

'We were in the control room and there were these files that hadn't been opened. Luna said it was to do with some old technology from the past and well, there was this formula that Zoisite believed we could adapt and we did' Usagi marvelled at her friend and then hugged her.

'You're so smart Ami, I am so happy to have a friend like you' Ami blushed even more but she smiled as she felt so warm and loved. Putting on their ear plugs they all nodded, this was going to be war.

* * *

'Come and see the egg race with the kids, come on place your bets!' a young man yelled as Mamoru and Usagi walked about the fair. Small Lady held onto Mamoru's hand tightly as she watched more and more people attend the fair. There were so many colours and so many people screaming, laughing and having a good time. It was all strange to Small Lady as she watched them. Fumiko had decided to stay with Mamoru and Usagi because Calveras would recognise her straight away and know the game was up. Thinking more deeply she was sure they might know as she hadn't encountered Rubeus and that must mean he has been watching them. Fumiko held onto Usagi's hand and kept looking at her. This was the great Sailor Moon, the legend they had all heard about. She wasn't what they had expected, she wasn't to say a big strong warrior but there was an inner strength that Fumiko could see and that attracted her to this lady. Usagi could also well be their future Queen and here she was holding her hand!

'He's here…..' Small Lady muttered pointing towards a stand that had a load of cuddly toys on them. Sure enough Fumiko saw Rubeus staring wickedly at the humans he deemed filthy. What made Fumiko shiver was the man standing next to Rubeus; it was Saphir which meant Prince Demande must also be here.

'Ooooh look at that large pink bunny!' Usagi squealed bringing Fumiko and Small Lady back to the present. Small Lady saw the pink Bunny and smiled. She liked this version of her possible mother; this was a lighter more imperfect version that made her feel more secure.

'Come on…erm, I think I'd like to call you a different name, Small Lady is too formal' Usagi bent down in front of Small Lady and placed a finger under her chin. Small Lady waited holding her breath.

'Ah, I got it, Chibiusa!' Small Lady smiled brightly and started to glow slightly as Usagi started to giggle.

'I like that name very much Usagi-chan' Usagi took Chibiusa's hand and then ran towards the stand that held the pink bunny. Mamoru just shook his head as he looked fondly towards the girls.

'Why don't you go follow them?' Mamoru saw how serious Fumiko looked.

'Because those two men are the bad men we warned you about, the dark haired one has a brother who caused the disaster of Crystal Tokyo, its bad if he is here' Mamoru saw the two men she was talking about and instantly felt anger. He hated the fact that such a young girl had to grow up so fast because of these evil people. Well, they will wish they never messed with his planet and he would make certain of that.

Suddenly people started running in different directions. Trying to catch what was happening Usagi bumped into Saphir.

'Oh I am so sorry, there are just so many people' Saphir froze once he looked into the eyes of Usagi. Chibiusa started to shake as Saphir didn't move.

'Are you ok?' Saphir shook his head and then looked at Chibiusa smiling in an evil manner he then turned and faced Usagi again.

'There are a lot of people, I think they're heading towards the chess match and the fortune telling stand, now I wonder what is happening in these precise locations, must be exciting' Usagi didn't like the way he was looking at her and decided to leave.

'Thank you for telling me…please be careful, it can be dangerous when there is a mad rush of people' Saphir nodded.

'You should be careful; a mad rush of people is not the only danger that awaits….' Saphir's eyes gleamed as he watched her approach the man they believed to be King Endymion. He watched his shadow Youma start to descend upon the people, holding his hand up the Youma froze and waited for their command.

'This is about to get very interesting' Rubeus declared. Saphir nodded as he spotted Prince Demande and Esmeraude walking together looking disgusted.

'All these filthy humans, they were born to be exterminated like rats' Esmeraude held her nose as if she took a terrible smell.

'The games are about to begin, you will probably need both your hands for it' Prince Demande quirked an eyebrow as he watched Esmeraude quickly take her hand off her nose.

'You're losing your winning touch Ami, I am one move away from beating you' Ami smiled innocently, Ami was intentionally losing to make Berthier attack her, Berthier clearly wanted to humiliate her so why not give her the opportunity to do so. Ami had already planned on throwing the match as she really didn't want to engage Berthier too much in a match that required a lot of her attention; she was worried about her friends.

'Look, Ami Mizuno doesn't even look like she cares; she's not playing to the best of her abilities' one spectator yelled which made Berthiers face turn red. It was Zoisite, Zoisite had wanted to make Berthier angry to force her hand. They had disagreed on the best tactic but by now Ami had already known there was a problem with the Shitennou. Rei had spoken to the Senshi briefly before to speak about her worries. With the confirmation that Usagi couldn't remember cleansing Mamoru it only added to their problems.

'So the little mouse is seeking to humiliate me, I knew already you were throwing this game, you know my game plan already so why pretend any longer?' Berthier's eyes had turn a shade colder as the room began to freeze.

'We have you all cornered. Right now Koan is probably burning you little fireball friend alive' Ami felt the beginnings of rage surge within her.

'And sparky, well that one will probably be shocked to death and the blonde one, well, Calveras will kill her slowly…real slow….maybe if you sit still and remain quiet you'll hear their screams being carried by the wind' Berthier started to giggle. Ami had never felt so angry in her life but somehow she had managed to keep herself from strangling the life out of this woman.

'And that girl with the two buns, we have something special planned for her, her screams will terrify this planet for the rest of its existence' that was it, Ami saw nothing but red which was exactly what Berthier wanted. What she didn't expect was the rush of green light that hit the stage causing it to explode. Zoisite had turned into his military uniform and had stood in front of Ami.

'I think now is the time to transform' Zoisite said to Ami.

'MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!'

Rei had felt so angry when she found out Koan had been telling bad fortune to many people. She saw people crying because of their fortune and this was something Rei and Jadeite couldn't take.

'Koan, enough of this!' Koan smiled wickedly as Rei entered the fortune telling stand which was a large red and yellow tent. Inside was dark and Koan sat in front of a table holding cards in her hands. She wore a black cloak hiding her face.

'I have been waiting so long for this Mars, now BURN!' Koan threw off her cloak and sent a blue fire ball towards Rei. Jadeite instantly changed into his Shitennou uniform and blocked the attack.

'I think we need you to transform now!'

'MARS POWER! MAKE UP!'

As the colours of red and blue mixed together Mars engage Koan in a battle. Sailor Venus had already called Calveras out during her supposed psychic reading and Petz and Jupiter were battling.

'MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!' Usagi called out as Mamoru hady turned into Tuxedo Kamen. Rubeus and Saphir watched from the side-lines waiting for Prince Demande and Esmeraude to join them. Saphir motioned for the Youma to start attacking which engaged the attentions of Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon.

Rubeus and Saphir for a time were watching the Spectre sisters but soon they realised the sisters were in trouble as the Shitennou were proving powerful enemies.

'Looks like we'll have to get involved in this then' Rubeus cracked his knuckles.

'I want the one with the mask' Esmeraude smirked as she instantly went into battle. Tuxedo Kamen could sense her and instantly turned on her and threw three sharp roses in her direction. Dodging them Esmeraude sent a powerful green lighting towards Tuxedo Kamen which he in turn used his staff and deflected. Saphir kept his eyes firmly on Sailor Moon but knew attacking her would only upset his brother. Instead he went after the two young girls that were hiding behind a box.

'He's coming Fumiko-chan!' Fumiko instantly turned round and created a force-field that deflected Saphirs' attack. Smirking Saphir punched the force-field hard and broke it into little pieces.

'Nice try brat, you're both coming with me' Fumiko pushed Small Lady out of the way and then pointed a finger at Saphir.

'Venus love beam SMASH!' A bright light shot out of her finger which hit Saphir in the chest. Sahir yelled as he placed a hand on his chest.

'You little….' Before he could finish his words Kunzite had punched him in the stomach and then sent an energy blast sending Saphir up into the air and landing at the feet of his brother. Demande looked disgusted for a split second and then looked angry. Placing his right hand to his side a sword with a white handle appeared. Kunzite saw this and instantly summoned his own.

'Fumiko, go and hide now!' Kunzite had saw Saphir approaching Fumiko and a feeling of pure rage filled him. It was a strange feeling but whatever it was it made him react. He needed to protect Fumiko no matter what. Venus had wrapped Calveras in her chain so she couldn't get to Fumiko's side. He had to deal with Saphir and now he had this lunatic on his case.

A loud scream pierced the skies as Calveras was taken out by Zoisite. He had caught her whilst still wrapped in Venus's chain and took the opportunity to attack her with a series of green energy balls. Sailor Moon then used her crescent moon rod and finished Calveras off. Petz wailed in anger and then attacked Zoisite not taking care that she was now placing her back in front of Jupiter. Jupiter and Nephrite then combined their powers and shot lightening all over Petz. The lightening covered her body so much that it seemed to make her skin see through so you could see her skeleton. Falling to the ground Petz started to breathe hard. She felt weak and tired but also so angry that her beloved sister was no more. Berthier saw Koan beating Sailor Mars until Jadeite combined his powers with Mars and then hit Koan full on. All her friends were starting to fall and yet now Prince Demande had engaged them in battle. Slashing his sword he hit Kunzite full on the chest. Venus then proceeded to use her chain but it had no effect. Laughing out loud Prince Demande snapped her chain and then sent a shadow ball towards Venus knocking her to the ground. Jupiter and Nephrite decided to attack Esmeraude which then allowed Tuxedo Kamen to face Prince Demande. Koan had managed to distract Sailor Moon whilst Berthier started to make the atmosphere cold.

'So we finally meet, to be honest, you were not what I was expecting' Prince Demande smirked as he started to walk towards Tuxedo Kamen.

'You're girlfriend is kind of cute, maybe when I'm done with you I'll pay her a visit' it was then Prince Demande noticed something different, this Endymion's eyes turned a blood red that sent shivers down his spine.

'I see you have a little something different about you?' Tuxedo Kamen formed three red roses that sparked black lighting and he sent one after the other in quick succession towards Demande. Demande managed to use his sword to slash them in half but he wasn't prepared for Tuxedo Kamen's staff which hit his on his knee and then his face. Landing on the ground Prince Demande's own eyes flashed red and the two men came to a clash that shook the very ground beneath everyone's feet.

'Sailor Moon, you have to do something!' Mars screamed out. Sailor Moon froze as she saw Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Demande fight. A dark aura engulfed Tuxedo Kamen and the angrier he got the more angry the Shitennou got. Seeing Petz on the ground Nephrite dispatched her with his sabre whilst Jadeite and Zoisite combined their powers and knocked Koan out. Kunzite used the bud of his sword and hit the back of Berthier's head.

'They're out of control!' Mercury screamed out as the Shitennou encircled Prince Demande, Saphir and Rubeus.

'This doesn't look good' Rubeus muttered as he prepared himself.

'I will kill you Endymion!' Prince Demade spat out.

'You can try' Tuxedo Kamen threatened as his staff turned into a long sword.

'ENOUGH OF THIS, COME BACK AND REGROUP!' That voice, it was creepy and chilling. Before anyone had time to react the remaining Black Moon clan including Esmeraude disappeared within a dark mist.

'What the hell was that all about!' Mars yelled as the Shitennou and Tuxedo Kamen faced the girls clearly still angry.

'They had to be destroyed, can't you see that?' Kunzite responded. Fumiko and Small Lady both had remained silent as they watched the argument unfold. This was not what Fumiko and Small Lady had expected. Small Lady was shocked and had no idea what to say or feel. Fumiko had remembered over hearing King Endymion telling Pluto they were different people in the past, now she understood. This was bad, very bad indeed.

'You all didn't have the strength to do what needed to be done' Tuxedo Kamen spoke in a chilling voice that made the Senshi stop.

'They had come here for only one reason, to kill us. They clearly have plans for the earth and you heard Small Lady and Fumiko, they have destroyed the future so please do explain why we should have mercy on them?' Tuxedo Kamen had never spoken so coldly before and this scared Sailor Moon.

'Because we're better than they are, they are murderers but that doesn't mean we should become murderers too' Jupiter tried to reason but she saw her words fell on death ears.

'Then that is what I am, a murderer, for I have committed murder before this day' Sailor Moon gulped, she had a bad feeling that had hit her stomach.

'I killed Beryl and I would do it again, she had to die, if I had let that witch live she wouldn't stop coming after us and she deserved to die for what she did to all of us. We will destroy this Black Moon Clan and stop them from destroying earth's future, with or without you all' the Shitennou all stood next to their Prince and they all changed into their princely and knightly uniforms.

'We have to do something Fumiko, this has to stop' Small Lady pushed past Fumiko before she could react and stood in front of Sailor Moon.

'I think I have some more explaining to do' Fumiko slapped her forehead and started to curse herself, this was seriously not going to plan.

* * *

 **H** **i Guys, Apologies if this appears right after story, I did try to put the border up...**

 **Sorry for the late update, I've had a lot on recently and I wanted to make this chapter a little longer than it was. I'm not too good at fight scenes but hopefully the future ones will be better. The fight scene was a lot shorter than I wanted but I will try to improve next time, especially with the future fights between Demande and Endymion.**

 **Thank you to all those who have continued to fav, follow and review this story, it helps a lot :-)**

 **I have also been doing another story which will be posted maybe just before this one ends, its a deeper story so I think it will take time. I have started chapter fourteen and hopefully they will all meet Sailor Pluto but we'll see. Petz and Calveras are dead now so only Koan and Berthier out of the Spectre Sisters are alive I think.**

 **I will try and update sooner.**

 **Have a good week guys :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Our Future

They all stared down at Small Lady as she stood her ground. Prince Endymion was in no mood for more tales of woe and as he looked down at Small Lady he was impressed by her strength. It was the same strength he saw in Sailor Moon's eyes.

'This isn't you, I know it isn't' Small Lady looked up to Endymion and for the first time she knew who he was. Those eyes, they were her father's eyes.

'How do you know who I am? You haven't told us anything about our future' Endymion tried to remain cold and detached but the more Small Lady looked up at him the more he was starting to calm down. The Shitennou had also started to relax and as the heat of the moment started to drift away the dark aura surrounding them began to disappear. Shaking his head Endymion turned back into Tuxedo Kamen followed by his Shitennou turning back to normal. It was as if they had all just woken up from a terrible dream. The dark aura that had engulfed them started to simmer down as their moods cooled.

Tuxedo Kamen slowly lifted up his head and looked up at the Senshi and saw the truth. To be honest the truth had always been there staring at him in the face. He had gone too far in his condemning of the Senshi, of his Usako. To think that he had even suggested that the Senshi would have to back down or be removed was senseless. This had to stop, it just had to.

'Do we remain like this?' Small Lady looked towards Fumiko for her permission to carry on. Fumiko was silent for a moment and then deciding that there was nothing more they could do, nodded her head for Small Lady to continue.

'No, none of you are like this' Tuxedo Kamen nodded. He then walked up to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon backed away momentarily which hurt Tuxedo Kamen. Taking her hand he stroked the back of her right hand softly.

'After all of this, I think we'll need your help Usako….' Sailor Moon held back her tears but it was clear for all to see that she wanted to cry. Wrapping her arms around Tuxedo Kamen she held him tight.

'We'll fix this Mamo-chan, I promise'

* * *

It was eerily silent back at the Time Gate. The faithful guardian Sailor Pluto had watched the last battle and smirked. It was just as she had predicted, they hadn't expected the Shitennou and Prince Endymion to be so strong. What irked her was the fact that the Senshi had stopped them from destroying the Black Moon clan. The Black Moon clan were losing and she knew they would be ready for the next battle; Wiseman would make sure of that. She couldn't leave the Time Gate yet, she was still needed to protect Crystal Tokyo. Their future was still in the balance and she would not jeopardize that. It was time, they needed to come to Crystal Tokyo and see it all for themselves. It would unite them even more and maybe, just maybe Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were both strong enough to save this future.

'All is not lost Pluto, I know it looks like it but I believe in her, I always have, she is my one true love and her love will save this world' Sailor Pluto didn't have to turn to know who was behind her.

'I know your majesty, I believe in her to. My one regret is not being able to fight alongside her' Pluto blushed ever so slightly when King Endymion stood in front of her. She admired him there was no doubt about it, his beautiful cape and those eyes, so blue you could swim in them and get lost forever. She valued his insight and his care for her but she knew it was her Queen that truly cared. The Queen often came by to visit Pluto in private, most of the time to check for her daughter but there were times, precious moments when the Queen just came to see how she was. She loved the King and Queen and vowed again within her heart to protect them.

'They seem to have returned to Nemesis but this isn't over, they will be back' Pluto nodded.

'That's why I will bring them here, they need to take this battle to Crystal Tokyo were it all started and end them in the future' King Endymion looked at Pluto suspiciously.

'Wouldn't it be better to kill them in the past, if they're killed in the past then they will never exist' Pluto nodded.

'This battle could destroy past Tokyo, it needs to be done here and there are other matters that could always play out, the future is not always certain and yes it can be destroyed but it also can be rebuilt better' King Endymion saw the mysterious look Pluto had and knew there was no point pushing any more information out of her. All he cared about was the restoration of Crystal Tokyo and the safety of his friends and Sailor Moon.

'Very well, bring them here, I will greet them once they have arrived' Pluto bowed as King Endymion walked through the Time Gate. Pluto closed her eyes and focused her energy. She needed to try and contact the girls through the Luna-P ball. This took a lot out of her as some part of her had to remain awake to threats around her. A white cloudy mist started to form in front of her. It had started off small but gradually it got bigger and bigger until a fuzzy image appeared at the centre of it. A strange contrast as this mist was the light to the never ending darkness that surrounded her. Pluto was worried, where were those two girls? They should have answered by now. The image went in and out and remained fuzzy but soon two shadows could be seen, one of them had a distinctive hairstyle.

'Fumiko-chan, why is this taking so long?' Fumiko sighed and then lifting her left hand up she whacked the Luna-P making it turn momentarily black and then a clear image of Pluto could be seen clearly. Fumiko saw the worry in Pluto's eyes turn calm, almost as if a storm were brewing but soon it dissipates.

'Oh girls I am so glad you are both safe' Fumiko and Small Lady both smiled.

'I see things didn't go to plan the other day?' Small Lady looked to the ground whilst Fumiko carried on looking at Pluto.

'No, we weren't expecting Prince Demande and his brother….also the Senshi's powers have not progressed, their still on the same level they were when they faced that Metalia woman' Pluto nodded.

'It will take something big to happen for them to receive the next level of their powers, give them time'

'Also, now that we know Sailor Moon is our future Queen I have noticed she is still using the crescent moon stick and not her Queenly rod, she will need the rod' Pluto sighed as she now knew the two little girls knew the truth, but to what extent?

'What is it Puu' Small Lady hated that look Pluto gave when she had something grave to tell them.

'Neo-Queen Serenity's rod is created by herself and the Future King through their love. As you have both witnessed Tuxedo Kamen and his Shitennou are not themselves, not yet anyway. The Senshi and Sailor Moon are the only ones who can save them but at the moment we need that darkness, it may be the only thing that will save us all' Fumiko nodded solemnly.

'And what about the Senshi and Shitennou?' Fumiko was more concerned about her mother and father by this point.

'Their powers will grow, maybe the travel to Crystal Tokyo will jump start their powers, the future has changed before which may be the reason why their powers haven't developed as of yet' Sailor Pluto didn't want to tell Fumiko what the original future looked like, to be honest Pluto didn't want to think about what Crystal Tokyo looked like before Endymion changed it by bringing his Shitennou back. It's a much better future now and could get even better if things run in the way she wanted them.

'I know it is a shock for you both seeing your parents but believe me, they will become the parents you know and love' Small Lady nodded and then sighed.

'I wish Mama had kept some of Usagi-chan's personality, she gave me a new name, Chibiusa!' Pluto smiled warmly.

'That's the thing about time travel; it can sometimes have an interesting change on the future'

'It can also have a bad effect' Fumiko added reminding Small Lady how serious the situation was.

'I need you to bring them all to the future, they need to see Crystal Tokyo and take the battle to the Black Moon Clan, Wiseman will not fight them in the past but he will face them all in the future, this needs to end and it needs to end now before our future is erased' Fumiko smiled and then took Small Lady's hand.

'Chibiusa, we're going home!' Small Lady smiled but as Fumiko turned back to the screen a look of sadness erupted on her face. This was not missed by Sailor Pluto. Hopefully when all of this was over the Queen will keep more of her old personality and not feel the need to emulate something she didn't need to. The cycle had to stop and this was the best way.

As the image of the girls left, Pluto thought about her Queen, the future Neo-Queen Serenity. Nobody ever thought about the fact that Pluto saw its creation, she saw it happening in different ways and under multiple circumstances but either way it always happened. What made her sad was the change in the Queen. She went from a care-free sometimes clumsy but loving young lady and grew into a woman who was indeed to the outside strong and royal. What nobody knew was the inner turmoil that was unfolding. Pluto knew, only she knew. When the change happened King Endymion didn't know where his Usagi went. It was like a black hole had opened up inside the Queen and swallowed the Usagi they had all loved. There was nothing any of them could do. Yes sometimes the old Usagi would come up but it was rare, very rare. They had all fallen into their designated positions and it almost resembled what the Moon Kingdom was like. It didn't take Pluto long to work out what had happened to the Queen. There was so much pressure pushed upon them all. The Queen had always felt inadequate. She knew who she was and she hated the fact that she was different to what she was as Princess Serenity. She felt that she needed to be exactly like her own mother to be the Queen the Earth needed so she started to destroy the personality of Usagi and started to become like her mother. She wanted to emulate Queen Serenity and by doing that she had placed her mother on an impossibly high pedestal.

Her mother became this almost goddess like image and yet Queen Serenity was no goddess even though some believed her to be Selene, which was far from the truth of it. Pluto was placed at the Time Gate by Queen Serenity when she was a young girl and yet even then Pluto remembered the Queen going through trials that nobody knew about. If Neo-Queen Serenity knew the truth about her own mother than maybe she wouldn't have become the distant Queen that the people of the earth often called her behind her back. The Queen was not a cold person, she had so much love to give and yet she tried to make the people see her as regal and the others followed along with that image. Small Lady couldn't see how she could become a Queen like her mother and once she had started being bullied, well things got worse until the time rift happened. Once the Shitennou arrived, things seemed to be a lot better but the Queen to an extent remained the same way. But still, there was more of Usagi in the Queen but the cycle was still there. As much as the Queen wanted to emulate her mother, it was the same with Small Lady. Both of them were doomed to fail until they saw that they needed to be themselves. Pluto hoped that after all of this that is exactly what would happen, it had to happen to secure a good future.

Pluto also felt a time when the awakening of the Outer Senshi was to happen. They were apart of Crystal Tokyo and Pluto could sense a new darkness coming soon, very soon.

* * *

'I'll have a black coffee, no sugar and she'll have a mocha' Usagi nodded at the waitress indicating she was happy with the choice Mamoru had suggested. As the waitress walked away Usagi turned to see Mamoru staring at her.

'Are you ok?' Mamoru continued to stare at her until the waitress came back with their hot beverages'.

'I was just thinking when was the last time we had this time to ourselves or a better question, when was the last time we did this?' Mamoru stirred his coffee with a spoon even though he opted not to have any sugar to stir in.

'I don't know it does seem a long time ago' Mamoru nodded.

'It shouldn't be like that and it's my fault'

'No Mamo-chan, it's not your fault' Mamoru shook his head.

'It is Usa, this thing, this darkness that I allowed to take over me, it came between us and I allowed it too. I lied to you when I said everything was fine and I spoke for my Shitennou even though I knew they needed help too. I miss the time we use to spend together and I want that back. I want us back' Usagi took Mamoru's hand.

'You never lost me Mamo-chan and you never will, we'll sort this out but first we are going to the future and we're going to save this Crystal Tokyo so let's focus on that' Mamoru and Usagi looked into each other's eyes remembering how much they loved each other.

'I have been thinking about the past, our past lives a lot lately and it must be hard for the Senshi and Shitennou as their relationships to each other had changed. With everything that has happened and them not returning to their original selves, well, it's put a strain on all of them' Mamoru sighed.

'I had the chance to help them and I didn't take it, instead I allowed that darkenss Beryl put in me to take over, I still see her sometimes. Sometimes she is alive and talking to me and other times, most of the time really I just see her lifeless body' Usagi closed her eyes and breathed out slowly.

'I know you felt it was the right thing to do but taking a life will always leave a stain in your soul and it's something that you'll just have to deal with but you don't have to deal with it alone, I am here and always will be' Mamoru smiled and as the two sipped their drinks in silence there was contentment in the steps they were taking.

* * *

'I know I haven't been in the right state of mind and I am sorry for it. I am not normally impetuous or cruel as you put it sometimes' Zoisite had decided this conversation was a long time coming. Ami had been event more quiet than usual since their battle at the fair almost a week ago and Zoisite knew it was because of him. Ami wore a light blue jumper over blue jeans and white sneakers. Folding her arms she continued to walk in silence.

'I know I am not the same man that you fell in love with during the Silver Millennium' Ami stopped walking as she realised Zoisite had stopped.

'I was never like this before. Do you think I am proud of the man I am now. All the bad things I have done, the things I did to you and your friends. The pain I have caused. Since coming back to some of my senses I have this overwhelming sense of guilt built up inside me and its choking me and the others too' Ami started to walk up to Zoisite. This was more of the man she remembered, the man who would voice his emotions no matter how raw they were.

'I understand the situation you are in, I am just acclimatising to the change in circumstances' Zoisite huffed.

'Let's not make this seem like the logical thing to do from now on. Usagi will cleanse us after all this is over and then you won't have to put up with me being like this anymore' Ami stepped back for a brief moment as his words were sharp and furious.

'I am not being logical or pragmatic about this. In fact if I was I would suggest we put our relationship on hold until all this is over but here I am Zoisite, here I am' Zoisite took a sharp intake of breath as Ami calmed herself down. This was what she couldn't understand. Here was someone who was quiet and disliked the attention and yet when she was around Zoisite, the real her came out, well at the least the woman she was back in the past. That was the thing Ami had thought about. Yes the Shitennou needed help but so did the Senshi, they needed to rediscover who they were and become stronger, they needed to be stronger.

* * *

'Makoto-chan, please, stop this' Makoto ignored Nephrite sitting in her living room and continued to chop carrots, she was thinking of maybe putting it in a beef stew, now, did she have any beef in the freezer or maybe the fridge?

'You don't have to do this' Makoto stopped chopping the carrots and then moved onto the celery. Yes adding celery might be good for the curry. She only stopped when she felt Nephrites hand on her arm. Pulling her towards him Nephrite took the knife and placed it on the chopping board.

'All of this, its messed up I know but we can't ignore it'. Makoto dared not look into his eyes, if she did she knew she would fall all over again for him and forget the pain he was causing and had caused in the past.

'This isn't us and I know that but we will get there' Makoto looked up into his eyes, his brown with a reddish tinge that always seemed to carry Makoto into them. It was strange, all of this to Makoto. Death had separated them and yet here they were together in her kitchen thousands of years later but had anything changed?

'Will we?' Nephrite let go of Makoto's arm.

'I mean, I know none of the past was your fault and it wasn't your fault Beryl found you again but you still have this darkness in you, is Usagi strong enough to truly set you free?' Makoto begun to shake as Nephrite took Makoto's hands.

'Do you believe in her?' Makoto nodded.

'I also believe in her. You know back during the Silver Millennium, we were all against Endymion having any kind of relations with your princess. If you recall I insulted her and you punched me in the face' Makoto giggled which made Nephrite smile.

'I wasn't the best person to get on with. I can be brash and volatile and yet Princess Serenity saw past that and she still tried to be friends with me, with all of us. When I think about what I was like to her back then I feel shame. Yes we all became friends in the past but I felt terrible for the way we treated her, with this sort of polite hostility. I feel privileged that I got to know her back then and you know what, I prefer her now as Usagi-chan' Makoto looked up at Nephrite in shock.

'We have been gradually getting our memories back and it seems at a quicker rate than you. Zoisite believes this is because we are on our home world while you are all from different planets' Makoto nodded.

'That makes sense and for some reason I feel like I agree with your comment about Usagi but I don't know why….' Nephrite smiled.

'Princess Serenity was lovely but she was no Usagi-chan'.

* * *

'Rei, it's nearly time to go' Rei Hino had started to lock up the temple. She knew her Grandpa had the keys to get back in but that didn't stop her worrying. That's all she had been doing this last week, worrying and worrying some more. This was a lot for her to take in and yet Jadeite was calm and collected. It was so like Jadeite to never look intimidated.

'It's ok to be scared….' Rei picked up her small black hand-bag and looked up towards Jadeite. He was wearing plain blue jeans and a white shirt. He looked so carefree that it irritated Rei.

'How do you know I'm scared then?' Jadeite smirked.

'No need to get fiery with me, I can sense your unease, a lot has happened' Rei walked past Jadeite and huffed. She wore a red mini skirt and a white shirt with black heels. Walking towards Juuban park with Jadeite beside her they walked in a contented silence. They were comfortable like this; it was something they loved about each other. They didn't have to say anything to convey their feelings, they just knew each other.

'We're going to see a future that we may or may not be a part of, of course you're worried' Rei started to slow down slightly.

'It's not just that' Jadeite raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

'What if we fail? The whole future is riding on our success and yet the Senshi were not strong enough on their own, what if you lose it again with the others and we end up on opposite sides again, all over again….' Jadeite walked closer besides Rei but he was still conscious of her need for space.

'We will not get to that point. We can defend the future and our world by working together. If we don't work harmoniously then we will fail' Rei sighed.

'It's just, you can't help but worry. Fumiko and Chibiusa haven't told us everything, they're hiding something' Jadeite nodded.

'Of course they are but they will tell us once we're in the future with them'

'And how can you be so sure? Rei looked at Jadeite as they approached the large fountain towards the middle of the park.

'Because we need to know the whole truth in order to fight this enemy'.

They had all arrived at the fountain including Luna and Artemis and waited for Fumiko and Small Lady to give instruction.

'Well I guess we're all here then' Minako kept an eye on Fumiko watching the little girl look up towards the sky.

'Do you feel it too?' Kunzite was also looking at Fumiko nodding at Minako's question.

'Who is she?' Minako noticed Fumiko looking at Small Lady and then looking at the others

'We'll find out in this Crystal Tokyo won't we' Kunzite took Minako's hand and gave it a squeeze.

'Whoever she is we feel connected to her and I am sure she is the only person who would know why but she hasn't said anything. We must be patient, I am sure we will find out the truth. We will do what we have done in our past lives, we will wait until the right moment shows itself' Minako nodded. Fumiko could feel her parent's eyes on her but opted not to show them that she knew they were talking about her. She knew them better than anyone. Once they felt something they would wait until their suspicions are realised. The best thing she could do was tell them the truth once they reached Crystal Tokyo. She would have no choice then.

'Ok guys, you all need to transform for the journey to the Time Gate' they all nodded and begun their transformations. A bright light engulfed all of them as the many swirling colours collided with each other, merging and demerging creating a beautiful palate of oranges, pinks, reds, greens and blues. The power created by their transformations was all Small Lady needed to give her the moment she needed to call out to Pluto to open the clouds of time. Yelling at the top of her voice, Small Lady commanded them all to hold hands in a circle leaving Luna, Artemis, Small Lady and Fumiko in the middle. Holding one hand in the air with the time key and using her other hand to hold Fumiko's hand the clouds of time started to swirl around them raising them up into the air. Sailor Moon could see her vision blurring as the winds of time gusted around them. Feeling cold then hot the winds pushed against all of them as they entered into the centre of the clouds filled with lighting. Thunder ricocheted around the park causing a loud banging noise. As soon as they went through the clouds they entered a place filled with a deep blackness that left you feeling empty and confused. They all didn't know they had passed out during the journey, all of them passed out apart from Small Lady and Fumiko who were both use to the journey. They landed gently to the ground as Small Lady had better control of the time key. The vast emptiness was accompanied with a shallow mist of the ground that covered the Senshi and Shitennou. Once they knew that they were all ok, Fumiko and Small Lady walked towards the Time Gate.

* * *

Pluto could sense their presence and knew she didn't need to attack anyone. As two small figures walked up to her she felt love swell up within her and as they ran up to her she dropped her staff to the floor and hugged the two girls.

'I am so glad you're both safe, I am sorry I couldn't join you but I had to stay by the door' Fumiko and Small Lady were both too busy crying to really say anything. They were so happy to see Pluto, to see someone familiar, to see someone who gave them hope.

'We must ready ourselves, they will wake soon and then I will guide you back to Crystal Tokyo'. Fumiko and Small Lady backed away from Pluto as they could hear some noise.

'You did well with your control of the time key Small Lady' Small Lady shook her head.

'I still can't stop the effects of it, the clouds and the noise it makes is so hard to control' Pluto nodded.

'Only I can control it so do not worry about that' Fumiko could hear her name being called out above what Sailor Pluto had just said.

'I think they're coming' Pluto knew they were coming but she sensed something else. Something was following them. Taking her stand and looking frightening she raised her staff into the air. Small Lady and Fumiko didn't have any time to react. A cold voice stopped the Sailor Senshi, Shitennou and Tuxedo Kamen.

'Wait!' Sailor Moon looked around to see where the voice was coming from. It sounded familiar but also unfamiliar for some reason. She knew they were not supposed to be here, that was a feeling that was very strong within her.

'You are forbidden to pass beyond this point. I am the guardian of the underworld ….I protect the door of space and time. And any who violate this taboo shall be eliminated! I am Sailor Pluto!' They all stopped as the name froze them where they stood. Another Sailor Senshi!

'This doesn't look good' Jadeite said as they all prepared themselves.

'DEAD SCREAM!' they couldn't move as the tall figure went past them and using her staff she swiftly a powerful energy that knocked them all to the ground. Feeling the bruises that were gradually showing up on the skins they saw the back of this regal looking woman. She had long green hair that glistened when the light hit it, it has held in a small bun at the top but the rest of her hair flowed down. She wore a tiara which could be seen between the parting of her fridge at the front, the bow of her sailor Fuku was a deep red whilst the skirt, ends of her gloves and long boots were black. She had large pink earrings and a pink bead on her black choker. She held in her hands a long staff that looked like a key with a heart shaped top surrounding a large red orb. Sailor Pluto's dark brown almost red eyes looked around in the mist. Whatever it was she had scared it off but turning round to her horror she had attacked the very people she had hoped to one day call her friends.

'We're not even allowed to know she exists' Luna looked up at Sailor Pluto the Guardian of Revolution. Luna remembered her and the things Queen Serenity had told her and Princess Serenity. Sailor Moon obviously didn't have these memories yet.

'Wait they're not here to hurt us!' Small Lady ran up to Sailor Pluto. Placing Small Lady behind her, Sailor Pluto bent down in front of Sailor Moon.

'I will express my gratitude for bringing the Princess safely back and Fumiko' Sailor Moon looked at Small Lady in shock.

'Princess?' Small Lady stuck out her tongue and then smiled which made steam come out of Usagi's ears.

'I am sorry for attacking you. I knew you were all her but I sensed another presence. By all accounts none of you are allowed to be here but circumstances permit this meeting' Luna and Artemis looked up at Sailor Pluto.

'You are the solitary guardian Sailor Pluto, the Queen has often mentioned you' Sailor Pluto nodded.

'Now I protect the Princess and Neo-Queen Serenity' Sailor Pluto tried not to look up at Sailor Moon when she mentioned her Queen's title.

'It is my duty and sole responsibility to protect the Time Gate as Princess of the Planet Pluto'

'Another Princess!' Sailor Moon looked even more shocked but then it made sense to her. Surely her Sailor Senshi were also princesses from their own planets?

'Everything will be revealed Sailor Moon in due time I promise' Sailor Pluto looked up warmly towards Sailor Moon. Getting up she walked towards the Time Gate.

'Beyond these doors are multiple dimensions and time streams, Small Lady will guide you to the correct one. Do not go anywhere else; if you do you will be lost in time forever where I cannot help you. Please protect Small Lady and Fumiko, they are very important people to me and they need your help, we need your help' the Senshi and Shitennou nodded as they all faced the Time Gate.

'Be careful and if you need me just call out my name' Pluto said as she opened the Time Gate. At first it just looked like a great expanse of space but soon they were all pulled in whilst holding hands.

'Are you not able to come with us?' Sailor Moon asked just before they were pulled in.

'No, I am not permitted to leave at this moment, I wish you all the best your majesty' Sailor Moon couldn't ask why she had just called her 'Your Majesty' because by then they were all pulled away into the Time Streams.

* * *

'Someone has just performed a Time Warp' Saphir held out a glowing globe that revealed several figures walking through the clouds of time.

'Interesting, so they have travelled to the future to meet their death' Rubeus was itching to meet them in battle again. Half of the Spectre sisters were gone and he knew Berthier and Koan wanted revenge.

'Let's capture them, I'll send the Boule Brothers to retrieve them and then we will destroy them!' Esmeraude spoke through the prevailing darkness that was their home.

'And then I will lead you to the object of your desire' Prince Demande looked coldly at Esmeraude which instantly made her regret her words.

'Do you really think you can do this?' Rubeus asked cheekily insinuating she wasn't good enough.

'Chiral! Achiral! Take the power of the Malefic Black Crystal and capture them!' two identical men with long silver hair and the upside down black crescent moon on their head appeared in white vests and trousers. Laughing as they disappeared, Wiseman stayed within the shadows waiting for the outcome of this operation. He wanted the Silver Crystal more than anything and he would not be happy if they failed.

* * *

Walking safely through the clouds they opened up another door that showed them nothing but destruction. The moon was very close to a building that looked to be the palace of Crystal Tokyo . The once blue skies were covered in heavy black and grey clouds leaving a dirty mist that surrounded them. The smell of smoke, rust and death permeated the ground they walked on making Sailor Mercury instantly put a hand to her nose. They were officially in the Thirtieth century and it was quiet, too quiet. The building and all the structures were broken down into rubble and wreckage with bits and pieces everywhere. If there ever were colours on these buildings then they were clearly faded or wiped off completely. Sailor Mars could see scorch marks on the buildings and the ground. She also noticed some parts were there was once grass but they had been singed off. What shocked them more were the remains of people, some were decomposing whilst others appeared to be in a deep sleep.

'Look, that black monument it looks like….'

'The Malefic Black Crystal' Fumiko finished of Tuxedo Kamen's words. Tears were running down her face as she held onto Small Lady's hand.

'We need to get to the Palace, it's not safe out here' Fumiko felt something and it wasn't good.

'You're right you little brat, it isn't safe out here!' Two men appeared forming what looked like the outlining of rectangles and squares.

'Well, I was wondering when we were going to have another battle' Sailor Jupiter's tiara released a small conductor point where electricity was forming.

'So much for a smooth ride in' Zoisite held out his left hand and a sword appeared. The two brothers laughed at them all and then sending out the outlining of squares and rectangles captured them all singularly a part from Small Lady and Fumiko. The Shitennou, Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen all fell to the ground as the outlining's of these shapes released a dark energy that started to suck their energy.

'Girls, we have to do something' Luna and Artemis ran up to the two young girls. Small Lady was in no position to do anything so it fell to Fumiko to think. Holding her two hands in front of her she formed a cubed force field and sent it hurling towards the brothers. Achiral was distracted once the cube hit him releasing Sailor Mercury, Zoisite, Jadeite and Mars.

'I wonder if they can access their new powers here?' Small Lady wondered. Sailor Mars looked up towards Chiral and feeling a new wave of power she was motivated to attack.

'BURNING MANADELA!' A fireball appeared in her hand and then swirling around the fire surrounded her in a circle in eight round balls. She then released these eight balls towards Chiral hitting him full on and releasing the others.

'SHINE SNOW ILLUSTION!' Snow crystals appeared from Sailor Mercury freezing Achiral in snow and making him very cold. Sailor Venus saw her opportunity to attack Achiral whilst Kunzite sent a small energy ball knocking him backwards. Feeling new energy serge within her she knew she was receiving new powers.

'Give me the power of Love!' Raising her hand in the air an object that looked like a glowing orange heart appeared in the palm of her hand.

'ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!' The heart within her heart started spinning at great spread as she took aim like the stance of a baller about to pitch in a baseball game. The spiralling heart smashed in Achiral making him scream out in pain. Nephrite appeared behind Achiral and struck him dead with his sword. Chiral yelled out in anger and was ready to attack but Jupiter appeared in front of him.

'SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE' Sailor Jupiter brought her hands together and hurled bolts of lightning and electricity towards Chiral hitting him head on and allowing Kunzite and Zoisite to strike him down whilst Jadeite finished him off with a ball of intense flames reducing him to dust.

'Well, looks like they have their new powers now' Small Lady smiled whilst Fumiko looked towards the Crystal Palace. They weren't far away from it now.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone**

 **I am sorry for the late update, I had a few problems with this chapter but now I am on to the next. I think this might be the longest chapter I have done. Massive thank you to all those who are favouriting, following and reviewing this story, it really is motivating for me :-)**

 **The Generals and Mamoru will be healed but more towards the end. I was also trying to revive an old story on here but not sure how I can get into it to manage document as they expire after 90 days?**

 **I wanted to try and keep the way Sailor Moon first met Sailor Pluto at the Time Gate in the Manga mixed a little with the anime as I thought it might be good to keep in. Her words come from the Manga when she initially attacks them but she didn't mean to in my version as she already knew they were coming.**

 **I will try and update soon and I am still thinking about whether Prince Demande will abduct Sailor Moon or not.**

 **See you guys soon and thanks so much for the support :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Crystal Tokyo**

Approaching the Palace Fumiko felt fear as she wondered if they were strong enough to fight off this dark evil. The palace was a stunning piece of architecture to behold with its pointed tops and the fact that it seemed to be made out of glass on the outside. Her mother had often said the palace is actually made out of some quartz crystal but no one knew for sure. The palace was a building that had always shone a bright light but Fumiko saw the change. As the skies became grey and the buildings surrounding the epicentre of the world, the palace had lost its beautiful sheen. The ground crunched beneath all their feet making the only sound that could be heard for miles. If it was a sunny day then you would see the palace was actually on an island that had varies bridges to the rest of the land. It was a place surrounded by water and because of the lack of sun it was cold, freezing cold.

As they approached the main stairs that led to the front entrance, Fumiko thought about the two guards that usually stood there with their swords at their sides and spears in the hands. Fumiko would often look into the silver armour and see her reflection.

'Ah Fumiko! Stop looking at yourself all the time or you will become vain!' Aki would say whilst bending down in front of Fumiko. He had the loveliest green eyes, green like grass on a summer's day. She missed the laughter that was within the palace. There were always people in the palace, scholars, medical professionals, singers and instrument players, politicians and the guards. But once they entered into the palace now all Fumiko could her was silence. It was dark inside with only a few of the pristine white lamps on the wall giving light. Everything was messy within the palace, proof of the chaos that had ensued in it not too long ago. The paintings had all dropped to the ground and the many statues were smashed to pieces.

'What happened in here?' Jupiter lifted a red cloth to reveal a statue of a woman with the crescent moon symbol on its forehead.

'The Black Moon clan did this….they stormed the palace with their Youma but the Senshi fought them off' Fumiko carried on walking taking a left down a long hallway. Nobody could say anything as they all took in the damage.

'Where is he?' Small Lady looked anxious as she raced ahead of Fumiko.

'The chambers of Selene where the Queen rests, he will be there' Fumiko took a right which led down another hallway with red carpet. Finally she stopped in front of red curtains with gold outlining. Opening the curtains they were all astounded to see a large statue of what appeared to be a tall regal woman with her arms out stretched towards an almost crystal like coffin shielding a female form. The structure that this form was laid on had embossing of the crescent moon and a carving of a woman with two buns holding a sceptre up.

'Mama….' Small Lady ran up to the encasement and knelt before it.

'Please Sailor Moon, wake her up' Small Lady pleaded. Sailor Moon felt heartbroken as she was unsure how she could wake this woman up. Shakily walking up to the encasement, Sailor Moon started to notice the figure that was trapped by the crystal. This woman had the same hairstyle as Sailor Moon except, this woman's gown was more regal and figure hugging and she also wore a platinum crown with many little diamonds that was set at the centre, just above her crescent moon sign. She also had what appeared to be winged shaped bow at the back of the gown. That face, it couldn't be could it? They had all noticed Sailor Moon had gone silent. Tuxedo Kamen walked up to Sailor Moon and saw exactly what she saw.

'She looks like you Usako…' Tuxedo Kamen touched the glass and instantly felt warm.

'You know don't you' they all turned round at the sound of that kingly, regal voice that sent shivers down all their backs. This man was clearly an older version of Endymion. He had the same hair but the colour of his clothing was different. He wore a white suit with a white cape but he still kept his mask, just like Tuxedo Kamen. In fact his suit was just like Tuxedo Kamen's suit but in all white including the gloves and his waist coat.

'It can't be!' Tuxedo Kamen was freaking out as he looked at this man who looked just like him. Sighing King Endymion turned and looked at the Senshi and Shitennou who were also shocked.

'It is time you all knew the truth; I welcome you to Crystal Tokyo, your future home'

The silence was almost deafening as they stared at this man who was clearly the King of Crystal Tokyo. The Shitennou immediately bowed before their future King as it felt like the right thing to do. King Endymion smiled warmly at his friends.

'There really is no need to do this; I am not your king yet'

'But you will be' Kunzite said firmly which made King Endymion smirk.

'I am glad you four never changed in our future'

'So we are part of this future, all of us?' Mercury asked forcing Endymion to acknowledge the Senshi.

'Yes, of course you all are. Small Lady and Fumiko couldn't tell you all the truth as it would cause damage to our time, the future, please forgive them' Fumiko and Small Lady both curtsied as sign of their repentance. Sailor Moon didn't know what shocked her more, seeing her own reflection in this Queen or looking at King Endymion.

'As you all know, I am Prince Endymion's future self. What you all also need to know is that my wife is Neo-Queen Serenity, the future self of Sailor Moon' they all turned and looked at Sailor Moon in shock. Sailor Moon didn't know where to turn or what to do with herself. This was all such a massive surprise that she felt as though she had fallen through a black hole in the ground. Small Lady walked up to Sailor Moon and took her hand. That's when it happened. It was a moment that a lot of people could have when they feel suddenly overwhelmed. That moment when you could see through the clouds, that moment of clarity when everything seemed to make sense. Looking at Small Lady now she could see it. Those eyes, that hairstyle and her name, it made sense to her, it all did.

'You once said I reminded you of someone….' Small Lady nodded.

'You're my daughter…..' Small Lady nodded again.

'Chibiusa?' Small Lady looked up at Sailor Moon and then started to cry which instantly made Sailor Moon bend down and wrap her arms around Small Lady.

'I guess that mean's I am her father' Tuxedo Kamen confirmed. Well this was a lot to take in but there was still another unanswered question.

'Who is Fumiko then?' Jupiter looked at Fumiko who stood next to the hologram of King Endymion. King Endymion looked down at the little girl and noticed she was shaking. He was thinking of making her introduce herself but she was in no state to do it.

'Fumiko-chan is the future daughter of Sailor Venus and General Kunzite'

'WHAT!' Sailor Venus screamed out. She then looked at Kunzite who in turn looked at her. They then proceeded to look away from each other in embarrassment that was clearly seen from the blushing.

'Why does that not surprise me' Jadeite smirked.

'You two have been secretive of late' Zoisite looked at Kunzite mischievously which made Kunzite glare back at him.

'Don't say anything Venus, they have no proof!' Mercury, Mars and Jupiter all begun to laugh which lightened the mood. King Endymion looked on calmly wishing his friends were here with them to see their past selves, it would be amusing to see their reaction. The one figure King Endymion couldn't take his eyes off was Sailor Moon. She was so beautiful and carefree, maybe Pluto was right, maybe the future can change for the better, he needed a moment with her alone to tell her everything or at least, get Pluto to talk to her. He knew something needed to change.

Another aspect that worried the King was the dark aura that surrounded the Shitennou and his past self. He knew the time would come when Sailor Moon would have to help them but right now she wasn't strong enough. She needed Neo-Queen Serenity's help to cleanse them fully but his wife was in a comatose state. As time passed with the King lost in his thoughts Tuxedo Kamen couldn't take his eyes of Neo –Queen Serenity. She was so beautiful and serene. He wondered if he deserved such a stunning wife. Taking Sailor Moon's hand he realised that she wasn't just the love of his life, she was his friend and his partner, his soul mate. They were destined to be together. It didn't matter what life threw at them they always found a way to be together.

'We have to save this future' Sailor Moon whispered. Tuxedo Kamen nodded and then they both felt Small Lady snuggle up to them.

'Ah Chibiusa! You could have told me I was your future mother' Chibiusa smiled at Sailor Moon and took her other free hand. Suddenly a loud beeping noise rang throughout the palace as the lights started to flash.

'Sire, there are intruders outside' Diana came out, a small lilac kitten. She saw her parents, Luna and Artemis but opted not to say anything to them as now was not the time.

'My bet is it's the Black Moon Clan' Jupiter cracked her knuckles.

'Let's finish this and end them' Nephrite led the way out of the palace following the little kitten.

'Be careful, they are more powerful in their own time then they were in yours!' King Endymion yelled out as they all ran out of the palace.

Diana didn't lead them to the front of the palace but rather to the back. Running past the control room, Sailor Mercury and Zoisite both resisted the urge to go inside to look at the future technology they would be using.

'When we get back I think that's the first place we'll go' Sailor Mercury nodded smiling at the fact that they both shared the same thoughts. Diana took them to the decimated palace gardens that had singed grass and broken marbled columns. It looked more like a battlefield with its secret corners and burnt bodies.

'I don't think Prince Demande or his brother is here' Venus looked around. They all broke apart scouting the area.

'No, this looks more like the last two of the spectre sisters' Mercury begun scanning acknowledging the energy signatures that related to Koan and Berthier.

'There is a third signature but I can't trace the source of it' Mercury was halted by a green haired woman.

'That's because we haven't really met, I'm just here for the show' Esmeraude laughed wickedly as Berthier and Koan appeared vicious and angry.

'We're going to kill you, all of you!' Koan screamed as she stretched out her hands and formed two large burning blue fire balls. Unleashing them with fury, Mercury fell to the ground allowing Zoisite to use his sword to chop one in half whilst Kunzite chopped the other. Berthier created a spear made of ice and launched it towards Venus. Venus felt at that moment more power rise within her as she shouted;

'VENUS CRESCENT BEAM! SMASH!' a straight line of gold light sliced the ice spear and cut Berthier's right arm.

'BURNING MANDELA!' Mars fire clashed with Koan creating a cascade of bright colours of orange, red and blue. Tuxedo Kamen fired five red roses at Koan to distract her whilst Nephrite tried to send his sword through her but missed by mere inches. The scene of the battle changed when Rubeus and Saphir arrived and attacked the Shitennou with three lion like youma appearing.

'Well, well Sailor Moon, we finally meet Sailor Moon, or should I call you Serenity?' Sailor Moon felt a chill run down her back as she turned round and saw Prince Demande staring at her wickedly.

'Demande, you must stop this, we can save this future and create a better one. You don't have to follow whoever it is that is commanding you' Prince Demande's eyes flashed red for a moment before he smirked.

'No-one commands me, I will take your palace and then, well, we shall see about us' Sailor Moon stepped back and then took out her crescent wand.

'Oh, you only have that wand thing…? That must mean you haven't grown in power yet. That's good news for me then' Prince Demande's sword appeared in his right hand.

'You have two options, come with me quietly or screaming, I would like the latter, it would be so much fun dragging you back to my palace of darkness' Sailor Moon held up her crescent wand and commanded her crystal to attack but nothing happened.

'WHAT! My crystal, it's not….' King Endymion froze when he saw Sailor Moon facing off against Prince Demande. She wouldn't be able to take him, not here, not now.

'TUXEDO KAMEN! SAVE SAILOR MOON!' Tuxedo Kamen turned round and saw that his love was indeed in danger. Feeling angry that this Prince was about to take his Usako, Saphir grabbed Tuxedo Kamen from behind.

'Take her now!' Prince Demande didn't need to be told twice as his own black upside down crescent moon mark on his head turned into an eye and begun hypnotizing Sailor Moon. She couldn't move, everything around her froze and went into slow motion. She could hear Tuxedo Kamen calling out her name but she couldn't do anything. It was as if her energy was being sucked out. Prince Demande grabbed Sailor Moon and then disappeared with her. King Endymion screamed out in anger but that anger was not the only feeling Tuxedo Kamen was feeling as Saphir released him. Saphir smirked and then he too disappeared. Tuxedo Kamen was angry and the more rage he felt the more blood red his eyes turned. A burst of energy flowed out of him and then a bright golden light shone through blinding everyone. Once the light started to die down the Shitennou and Senshi saw Tuxedo Kamen had turned into Prince Endymion. With his sword in his hand he had his eyes focussed on Berthier, he lunged for her catching her unaware. She formed an ice crystal and tried to block his attack with it.

The sheer force of his attack knocked her against a marble column. Shaking she tried to get herself back up spitting out blood. Koan felt the ferocity of an attack from Zoisite as he formed eight green energy balls and sent then blasting towards Koan.

'WHERE IS OUR PRINCESS!" Zoisite screamed out in rage. Esmeraude did not see these turn of events coming and decided to abandon the last two spectre sisters, she never really liked them anyway.

'WHERE IS SHE!' Mars cried out as she formed a massive fire ball and combined her powers with Jadeite hitting Koan full on, burning her purple ballerina style skirt. Berthier felt a freeze as Mercury shook with anger. Her best friend had been taken by these monsters and now they looked on mocking them. Mercury held out her hand and formed a hard ice cube that she enlarged and threw at Berthier hitting her in the stomach. Endymion then took out his sword and ran it through Berthier killing her. Jupiter sent electric shocks all over Koan whilst Venus wrapped her with her chain.

'I suggest you tell us where our Princess is otherwise we'll make your death extremely painful' Kunzite said coldly. Koan spat at them as they all watched her. Blood had begun to pour out from her nose and her mouth but that didn't weaken her resolve or quench her hatred.

'If Wiseman has any sense he'll kill her!' Kunzite became enraged and then struck Koan down slashing her across her chest. Nephrite then plunged his sword into her killing her.

'Well, that's the Spectre sisters dead, now we go for the leader' Venus said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Small Lady hadn't stopped crying since Sailor Moon had been taken. Fumiko had tried to calm her friend down but it was near impossible. Small Lady loved the past self of her mother and just as she was getting to know Sailor Moon she was gone. Mercury and Zoisite had followed King Endymion into the control room to try and work out a way of getting to the Planet Nemesis. Prince Endymion had turned back into Tuxedo Kamen but he had gone into a deathly silence. King Endymion understood. If there was anybody who could understand the emotions that Tuxedo Kamen was going through it was King Endymion. The Shitennou were constantly by Tuxedo Kamen's side whilst Mercury tried to locate a safe way into Nemesis.

'So how did this all happen?' Mars had wanted to ask this question for a while and it seemed now was the best time. They all turned to King Endymion. Walking up to the control panel where Mercury was sat he sighed.

'You must understand that there are some things I cannot reveal to you' they all nodded instantly accepting this thought. Tuxedo Kamen of course kept his eyes fixed on his future-self whilst Small Lady stood next to him.

'It all started with a charismatic man who went by the name of Wiseman. He had started going into the towns and spreading his evil. When we established Crystal Tokyo, we always knew that there would always be evil but so soon? He was living amongst us and we didn't even know. During one of his speeches Sailor Venus and General Nephrite spotted him, that's how Wiseman came to our attention. Sailor Venus apprehended him and brought him in. Once we had a trial with him it became clear that he wanted the Planet for himself and believed the Silver Crystal was the key. Cleansing him was obviously not the solution so we sent him away, banished him'

'Well, that was always going to bring repercussions' Tuxedo Kamen muttered. King Endymion chose to ignore the comment and carried on.

'A few years passed in utter peace until this group showed up. They started the same hate filled arguments that Wiseman was conducting. Sailor Mars and General Kunzite had brought them in and the Queen pleaded with them but they wouldn't listen. They thought it was wrong that we lived so long so our Queen did the only thing she could do. She banished them and then they fell into the hands of Wiseman and he proceeded to brainwashed them with his lies. The strange thing is the Black Moon clan were relatively normal people, so maybe they had heard Wiseman before he was cast out and believed his lies. They all had families and friends, it was through their own families and friends that we were able to capture them' Mars and Jadeite looked at each other. Mars nodded acknowledging that Jadeite was thinking the same thoughts as she was.

'Maybe there is a way to save this world without bloodshed. If the Black moon clan were normal people once then there must be some form of humanity left in them' Jadeite then interceded.

'The inner person does not always change even when they are truly evil' Tuxedo Kamen looked up at Jadeite and resisting the urge to scream at them all but he pulled himself back realising that he was allowing his own darkness to cloud his judgement.

'I think I found a way, there is a portal that is still live in the gardens, its small but if we combine our powers and attack it then it should open up large enough for us all to go in'

'Then what the hell are we waiting for!' Tuxedo Kamen grumbled as he was the first one out of the door heading towards the palace gardens. He was desperate to get his hands on Prince Demande.

* * *

Pluto continued to watch them from the Time Gate wishing she could leave and help them but she couldn't. That evil presence that had been present at the Time Gate along with the others still bothered her but now she believed she knew what it could have been. She concentrated her efforts to find the source of this presence and she found herself looking at a man with short white hair and glasses. One side of the glasses was slightly different in design to the other side which Pluto had found interesting. She saw his name badge and read the name Professor Tomoe. He looked unhappy as he stood over a burner. There was suddenly a knock on the door and a young girl with short black hair and deep almost purple coloured eyes walked in. Pluto could see this girl had been modified, a lab accident had happened where this girl was severely injured. Her face, she looked very familiar…..Pluto then saw a dark shadow behind this girl. It had the figure of a woman but there was no doubt it was evil. Then the girl's eyes turned dark for a brief moment.

'Hotaru I don't have time for this….' Professor Tomoe said as he lifted his glasses up trying to look at an equation on a piece of paper.

Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe. Pluto would remember that name; it meant something but what she didn't know.

She had also been watching a world class female race car driver winning another trophy. Although she was young she was truly carving out a great career for herself. She was very tall and slender but clearly strong. She had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Pluto knew her name to be Haruka Tenou. Haruka was then accompanied by a beautiful woman with long teal coloured hair and blue eyes. She was a great musician and her fame was spreading. Her name was Michiru Kaiou. Pluto felt she needed to know their names. The time was coming when they would be needed to save the world and protect their princess; it was approaching with great speed. She felt sorry for the Shitennou and Senshi. When all this was over they would find themselves embroiled in another battle for their lives and futures.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone**

 **Thank you so much to all those who have continued to support this story through favourite, reviewing and following, it really has kept me going on this story. This chapter was a bit shorter as I needed to concentrate on the next chapter which will have a lot of action hopefully. I also wanted to foreshadow some bits towards the end :-)**

 **This story will finish soon, maybe in three more chapters but we'll see. I'm not too happy with this chapter but it was more a filler to get to the next chapter.**

 **Thank you TropicalRemix, Puffgirl1952 the 2nd and i1976-blu notte for the advice with uploading issues :-)**

 **I will update soon but I think the next chapter may take some time as I am trying to figure out what will happen between Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Demande when they meet.**

 **See you guys soon and I hope you all enjoy the up coming week :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Planet Nemesis

She remembered the moment they first met. It was a bright sunny day and she had just finished school. She was with her best friend Naru and a few other girls outside a boutique jewellery shop owned by Naru's mother. There were many beautiful pieces from all over the world and for some reason Naru's mother had decided to have a massive sale although, she found out the real reason only a few hours later. Well of course she couldn't buy anything, she had already spent all her money and she had failed another test so her mother was not going to give her any more money. Walking away from the store she scrunched up her test paper in frustration and then threw it behind her.

"I'm not a dust bin….." She had felt something. A warm feeling had wrapped its arms around her forcing her to face this almost intoxicating voice. And there he was. Tall with luscious black hair dressed in a ridiculous tuxedo suit, who wore a suit like that in the day time, a hot day at that too! She could see his eyes through his sunglasses. Those dreamy blue eyes that stripped her soul and laid her bare before him, she felt lost in them. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both not wanting this moment to end.

"Are you trying to give me an Odango like yours?" she blinked as she realised what he had said about her hairstyle. Well, she just saw red after that.

Who would have thought that was how they would meet again, the star crossed lovers from the past. Their souls seemed bound to meet each other no matter the circumstance. Was it guaranteed that they would fall in love with each other all over again? Usagi at that point had no idea what real love was. She didn't know the pain real love could put you through, ripping apart your very being and then putting you back together again with one swift move. Usagi was only a school girl, what did she know at that point in life about love? But she knew it when she met Mamoru Chiba, she felt it, that beautiful feeling as if you were being carried away on soft fluffy white clouds over the calm waters of the blue sea. She knew she loved him deep down even though there were times she wanted to throw millions of screwed up paper balls at him. She loved him with all her heart and soul and there was nothing that was going to disrupt or change that.

It was with this strong conviction that Sailor Moon woke up with. The first thing she noticed was she was sat down on a golden plush cushioned chair, tied against it of course. The second thing was the feeling of nausea that erupted as her eyes begun to focus on her surroundings. It was a spacious room with hardly any furniture in it. There was a desk with a decanter of red wine and two glasses. As Sailor Moon tried to move she noticed she was no longer in her Senshi form but in a long dress that weirdly resembled her gown as Princess Serenity. This gown however had more of a teal or maybe turquoise colour to it with gold embellishments on the V-neck of the dress. It was long, too long which made Usagi realise she was going to have to lift the dress up when walking. Huffing at this thought Usagi looked around to see if there was an escape route. Why was it so dark in here? There were candles and there was a chandelier which gave off a dim light. And it was a little cold but the fire from the candles did give some sort of warmth. Usagi hated this feeling this place gave her. She felt as though she were suffocating, as if something was pushing against her chest and rib cage.

"Do you like it?" Usagi turned round and saw the man with the almost shoulder length silver hair staring down at her. How long had he waited there looking at her?

"It's beautiful isn't it? All of this created by the Malefic Black Crystal. It will make your world more real, more perfect" Usagi huffed in agitation.

"You mean this crystal will make it better for you, that's what you want isn't it, you want to rule Crystal Tokyo" Prince Demande smirked.

"Yes, but that's not all I want" Usagi felt sick under Prince Demande's lustful gaze but she wouldn't let him see that. She needed to hold her ground against him.

"Let me go, what do you expect to gain by keeping me here?" Prince Demande folded his arms and closed his eyes. Tilting his head back he laughed a wicked laugh. Usagi watched him intently hating him more and more as she realised she was stuck here with him. She had to find a way out of this dark, cold place with its creepy shadows and rotting smells.

"You're so self-righteous princess" Usagi tilted her head up which made her look as though she was above him, Prince Demande quirked an eyebrow before deciding to walk up to where she sat.

"I don't think you realise the predicament you are in" Prince Demande walked slowly making every step he took meaningful and filled with malice.

"You are now trapped on Planet Nemesis where I am your only ally. If I were to let say my brother have you or worse, Esmeraude then, well, it wouldn't be a nice experience for you"

"And this is?" Usagi snapped. Prince Demande was getting closer and closer to her to the point where he could hear her heart beating. This thrill, this excitement got his blood running. Here he was with his precious Queen, he had her all to himself and he could do whatever pleased him. But first he wanted to break her, to hurt her, torment her to the point where she would beg for him to stop. An image of her on bended knees played in his mind and he mulled over what he wanted to say to her.

"Do you know you become a cold, heartless woman in the future?" Usagi remained silent but he could see the shock on her face.

"When you sentenced us you wouldn't even let us see you. You hid behind some veil as if you were above us, as if we were beneath you. My brother hated you from then and well, I hated you as well. You never came out of that damn crystal palace. All the people ever saw was the Senshi and Shitennou walking about. The King even showed his face sometimes with the young rabbit Small Lady but you….no-one was really good enough to see you. We were left with nothing more than tales of your beauty and grandeur, nothing tangible. People started to question you behind your back and your own daughter was being bullied but did you do anything to help, to ease people's minds about their Queen? No you didn't. People were still growing old but taking longer to die, did you notice this fact?" Usagi begun to shake her head as the corners of her eyes became wet with fresh tears ready to fall.

"That's when I started speaking out against you. We met Wiseman and he was good to us. He gave us the necessary powers to start a war, to end this pathetic life cycle that you created. Did anybody ask you to help them live longer? No! YOU made that decision! and after making that decision you hid in you palace like a coward. Well, we wanted to stop you and we have" Prince Demande was loving this. All the hate and anger he felt for this woman was finally coming out. He remembered the moment he first saw her.

It was after they launched a massive attack wiping nearly everything in Crystal Tokyo. Most people were either dead or in suspended animation but somehow that damn palace was still standing. Prince Demande and his clan had found themselves planning to attack again. He had gone out for a walk to see the palace again, to see its great might and fantasise about the moment he would destroy it. Everything around him was dark and filled with dust and ashes. He heard a little whimper and of course hidden behind a large scrap of metal was a young girl. He stared at her for only a moment before deciding her fate. It was sudden the moment he heard a beautiful voice cry out. Turning round he wasn't prepared for the image that was to befall him. This woman was like an angel. She was glorious with that bright light that seemed to emanate from her. She was stunning and Prince Demande knew that there would never be a woman that could make him feel so powerless. But her eyes, those big blue orbs descended upon him with anger. He hated the way she looked at him. He wanted her to long for him, to lust after him. He wanted to dominate her.

And now here she was staring at him with those same big blue orbs and he had her. She could stare angrily at him all day long but that wouldn't change the situation she was in. Bending down and placing his hands on the arms of the chair he looked deeply into her eyes.

"So what are you going to do now?" Usagi started to sweat as he was so close to her. She could smell him and strangely enough he didn't smell of a rotting corpse or even blood. He smelled of spiced wine, warm spiced wine. There was also a sort of freshness about him. He clearly cared about his appearance; he did call himself a prince after all. He was also a very good looking man and well-built but that didn't matter, Usagi's heart and soul belonged to her Mamo-chan and she was desperate for him to come and save her. It was sudden and unexpected when he went in for a kiss. He was gentle but at the same time Usagi could sense the hunger within him and she knew where this would go, where he wanted to go.

Tuxedo Kamen felt uneasy as they prepared to go through the portal. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. His Usako was in danger and he had to get to her. Mercury and Zoisite were still running last minute checks on the portal and once they felt it was safe they both combined their powers and struck the portal. It was opening but they needed more energy. Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Jadeite, Kunzite and Nephrite all combined their powers and struck the portal full on. They just needed a little more power to keep it opened so Tuxedo Kamen, with his eyes turning a shade of red forced out his palm and emitted a bright energy that forced the portal to open wide. Venus looked back at Tuxedo Kamen and nodded. They needed his anger for this; they all needed their anger and rage to succeed in bringing back their Princess.

"Right guys, this could be a one way trip. We have to end this" they all nodded at Venus's words. Small Lady stood next to Fumiko fiddling with what seemed to be the Silver Crystal but without any light in it. Fumiko looked at it and then turned away to see her mother and father addressing the Senshi and Shitennou.

"It's all my fault Fumiko-chan, if I hadn't of touched the Silver Crystal…."

"Don't do this Chibiusa, that's the past , now we must look forward and fight, believe in yourself and believe in them, we can do this, we can all save this future, don't lose hope, don't give up on Sailor Moon" Small Lady smiled at Fumiko because she had used the pet name Usagi had given her. She missed Usagi and was desperate for them to succeed in bringing her back.

"What if this is a trick?" Fumiko nodded acknowledging this good thinking from Small Lady.

"It could be but they have no choice. We're here and even though the Queen is asleep I am sure she is still protecting this palace, we must not go out" Small Lady nodded as they watched the Senshi and Shitennou walk through the portal that led to the planet Nemesis. A sinking feeling lodged itself within their stomachs as everything went pitch black and cold for a few seconds. A mist whirled around them as they continued to walk towards the end of the portal which looked like a small circle of light at the end of a very long dull tunnel.

The first thing they noticed was that they were in the palace of planet Nemesis. The décor told them this fact as they walked down the hallway with its dark purple carpet and vest red curtains. There was no sunlight on this planet. It was as if it was in perpetual darkness which of course made it feel cold and oppressive. Tuxedo Kamen had his sword ready as he could feel Usagi. He acknowledged that she was not emitting the power she did as Sailor Moon which told him that she was de-transformed. It was probably due to the Malefic Black Crystal here, he could feel its energy, they all good.

"It's a horrible place and to think our poor Usagi-chan is here"Jupiter said with sadness. Nephrite put his hand on her shoulders and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back and burn this place to the ground" Jupiter nodded as she steeled herself for the battle.

* * *

Small Lady felt a presence in the palace gardens by the side of the palace, opposite the rooms of Sailor Mars and General Jadeite. It called out to her so she followed it. This voice, this low voice kept saying her name over and over again until she finally reached outside. It was deathly silent and again Small Lady was forced to see the damage that was done to her home. She remembered this place being calm, a place to meditate. Jadeite had made these gardens serene and calming, he even chose flowers that was meant to having a calming influence.

"They have abandoned you dear one….they didn't care did they?" Small Lady turned round but couldn't see anybody.

"You're parents, they never really involved you in anything, your mother left you to be bullied didn't she?" memories started to flood Small Lady's mind, painful memories. A particular memory was when she was in the courtyard and there were two boys bullying her saying she was adopted and that she was not the true princess. She had never felt so alone in her life.

"Everyone you love leaves you" another image of Pluto erupted in her mind. The way Pluto looked at her father, filled with admiration respect. He had her total attention and none of them realised she was there. It was as if she was invisible, her eyes had begun to turn darker at the thought that she was invisible to them all. They didn't notice her.

"You can make them notice you, make them pay….." that's when she saw the figure of a man in a purple cloak crossed legged and waving his translucent hands over a crystal ball. This should have scared her but she couldn't move; she was trapped in these memories that caused her pain, made her angry.

"You can be like her, your mother and make her see you….become Black Lady and punish them, I can give you the power, all you have to do is believe" yes, wasn't that something Fumiko had said, to believe, but believe in what?

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Fumiko stood in front of Small Lady and sent a force field towards Wiseman stopping his work on the princess.

"Ah, the little brat of Sailor Venus and General Kunzite….You have no hope in becoming like them and you know it….I can help you….." Fumiko shook her head furiously and grabbed Small Lady's hand running back towards the palace.

"What are you doing, he said he could help us!" Small Lady screamed out in anger and malice. Fumiko chose to ignore this and dragged her all the way back to the palace. Fumiko had also felt darkness near the palace and her instant concern was for Small Lady. She was so susceptible sometimes that it was scary. She knew Small Lady felt insecure and sometimes angry and it was this that she knew would be Small Lady's downfall one day. Once within the palace Small Lady looked dazed.

"He doesn't care about you, all he wants is the Silver Crystal and he will do anything to get his filthy hands on it. He was telling you lies Small Lady and I couldn't just stand there and let it happen" Small Lady begun to cry.

"But he knew how I felt, how I really felt…." Fumiko pulled Small Lady in for a hug.

"I know Small Lady and I promise, everything will change once this is all over, just hang on a little while longer".

* * *

Usagi felt his hands on her shoulders and she pushed her head away to stop him kissing her. He smirked and then lightly brushed his lips against her ear.

"I will have you Serenity and believe me, you will enjoy it…." Usagi felt cold and helpless. She was trapped and knew he wasn't done with her yet. He was going to have her and there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't strong enough, she felt so weak and useless. Why wouldn't the silver crystal work? It had saved her before, why not now?

"I am going to kiss you again and this time you won't be able to pull away. Then I am going to take you to my bed and then, well that's when the real fun begins" Prince Demande smiled wickedly which scared Usagi. Where was her Mamo-chan?

"TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" Tuxedo Kamen screamed which hit Prince Demande on the back and made him fall to his knees. Sailor Venus then used her chain and wrapped it around him. Using her strength she swung him to a wall hard. Tuxedo Kamen ran up to his Usako and stopped. He saw her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed. He also saw he dress was slightly ripped at the top but what made him truly mad were the tears. Usagi had been crying and her eyes were red with fear and anger. This drove Tuxedo Kamen crazy. The four Shitennou saw their future Queen and grew extremely angry. Turning to face Prince Demande they were met by Rubeus, Saphir and Esmeraude standing in front of their Prince while he slowly got himself up.

"This ends today dirt bags" Venus yelled as she got herself ready for an attack. Tuxedo Kamen needed to help his love get out of this place. Now was not the time to destroy them. Usagi was shaking and tired.

"We need to retreat" Mars turned back to Tuxedo Kamen.

"WHAT! We'll not get another chance like this again" Tuxedo Kamens eyes turned red and then he turned to Jadeite.

"Give them a reason to come to us" Jadeite nodded understanding his Prince's command. Raising his palm forwards a blue fire flame formed and then shot out fast and furious striking Saphir and going straight through him. Esmeraude, Rubeus and Prince Demande were all in shock not truly believing these same guardians of Crystal Tokyo were capable of such malice. They all ran out heading towards the portal, Tuxedo Kamen smirked at Prince Demande whilst carrying his love.

"I will kill you for this" were Tuxedo Kamen's parting words. Prince Demande crawled towards his brother and held him. His brother's eyes were vacant but he was still breathing.

"Wiseman…" he tried to speak. Prince Demande shook his brother gently trying to make him stay alive.

"Don't…trust….him…." Prince Demande nodded tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Esmeraude…..I…..love…." he coughed out blood and then with a final shake he died in his brother's arms. Esmeraude stifled a scream. Saphir had approached her earlier telling her that loving his brother was pointless and that they could be happy if she gave it a chance. Now they wouldn't have that time to try. Prince Demande screamed out in anguish as Wiseman appeared.

"Your brother's death will not be in vain. We will strike now while they are weak, you will punish them for what they have done" Prince Demande had forgotten his brothers warning about Wiseman and stood up shaking with anger. This was it; this was what they had all been waiting for. Wiseman raised his crystal ball and emitted dark energy in Rubeus, Esmeraude and Saphir making them curse and wail in pain as dark energy was pumped into them. Once Wiseman had stopped the three remaining members of the Dark Moon clan looked up and their eyes had taken on a darker shade of their eye colours. They were ready for them and this time, they would win.

Sailor Pluto watched on with anxious eyes as the conclusion was finally approaching. It could all change now, the future. It depended on Sailor Moon and her love for people and her belief that everyone had good in them that was worth reaching out for. Sailor Pluto applauded their ruthlessness by taking out Saphir. It was a strategic move that only Prince Endymion could see. The battle needed to be fought on their ground but the option to kill them in the past was gone. They had to do it now as a new darkness was threatening to awaken. She turned her attention to a sleeping girl. This sleeping girl looked as though she were having a nightmare. She was sweating and slamming her arm against the bed as she tried to fight off whatever she was dreaming about. Pluto had continued to watch her, yes; this Hotaru was someone of importance. Sailor Moon would have no time to rest; she would be needed again after this battle. Pluto believed they would win, Prince Endymion needed to deal with Prince Demande and Sailor Moon had to destroy Wiseman. Only then could she try and fully cleanse her love and the Shitennou.

* * *

Usagi was cold and tired when they brought her back. King Endymion instantly went up to Tuxedo Kamen to check Usagi was ok.

"What the hell is she dressed in?" Tuxedo Kamen shuddered as he didn't notice this fact before. That meant that evil bastard had undressed his love and saw her naked. He was really angry now the more he thought about it. Tuxedo Kamen could also see it in the eyes of King Endymion as they shared one thought.

"You must promise me to make his death as painful as possible" Tuxedo Kamen nodded as he followed Diana, ignoring the shocked stares of Luna and Artemis. He followed Diana down a small hallway and then through a white door that opened up on its own.

"This is a guest room but sometimes the Queen comes in here with Small Lady for their chats" Diana noticed that Tuxedo Kamen wasn't really listening to her as he placed Usagi on the soft bed with its five fluffy pillows. The room was fairly plain with a simple desk, bookcase and dressing table. The real piece of this room was the four-poster bed with its golden curtains and red bedsheets. Usagi felt so weak and fragile that it took all his strength to be gentle. As she laid there he placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it softly. His precious princess, what the hell had that man put her through? Withdrawing he felt a hand on his hand. She was awake and looked frightened.

"Please Mamo-chan, stay here" Tuxedo Kamen nodded and taking his shoes off he laid next to her. Usagi placed her head on his chest and allowed him to stroke her hear. He hadn't noticed that her hair was out of their Odango's. He must have looked angry because Usagi was staring at him.

"I didn't do anything, I was so scared and I didn't know what to do, I was stuck and…." Tuxedo Kamen placed his finger on her lips.

"I don't blame you for anything. None of this is your fault, it's his and we'll make him pay for it" Usagi nodded weakly which made Tuxedo Kamen pull Usagi up to him and kiss her gently. She wanted to pull away at first but then she reminded herself that this was her Mamo-chan and she was safe with him. He was always there right when she needed her and although it was a close shave he still came in time. Their kissing became more urgent and deeper and Tuxedo Kamen wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't remember if they had ever been this close to each other. Oh yeah, during the Silver Millennium they were close, real close. This was nothing compared to what they were doing back then, back then they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were so in love that they had to express it in as many ways as possible. Mamoru and Usagi had not reached that stage but they both felt it, this need for each other. There was a strong pull that no one could understand. It was this strong desire that ripped through their stomachs and Usagi wanted to be buried deep with Mamoru, her one true love. Usagi was glowing as Tuxedo Kamen continued to kiss her more and more passionately. He was healing her without evening knowing it until the light got so bright that Tuxedo Kamen had to open his eyes and then close them again. They stopped kissing and looked at each other both breathing deeply.

"When we get back, we'll have to continue this conversation" Usagi placed her hand on her mouth and giggled.

"It was a good conversation wasn't it?" Usagi smiled.

"Yes it was and I am eager to continue it when we get back home" Tuxedo Kamen nuzzled her ear which made Usagi giggle even more.

"MAMO-CHAN! You're tickling me" Tuxedo Kamen pretended he didn't hear her and he kissed her neck and then lightly nipped her ear. Usagi was starting to feel like her old cheery self again. She was happy to be with the man she loved. The horrible experience with Prince Demande was slowly leaving her mind.

* * *

"There's another portal opening" Mercury called out which got Zoisite's attention.

"Well, I guess we didn't have to wait long for them to strike" Mercury nodded.

"We better call the others, by the calculations here; their power level has gone up. This is going to be our hardest battle yet I think" Zoisite got up and looked at the many little symbols that surrounded the portal.

"My guess is that Wiseman gave them more power this time" Nephrite and Kunzite walked in followed by Jupiter, Mars and Venus.

"Fumiko has told us that Wiseman came here to try and convert Small Lady, that's why we didn't see him on Nemesis" Zoisite's eyes hardened.

"Hurting children, I wouldn't expect anything less from that evil thing" Venus nodded.

"We better go and get Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi, this is about to get ugly". King Endymion walked in looking sad. He had just spent a few moments standing by his beloved Queen urging her to awaken. He missed her terribly and felt lonely without her. Of course he was just a hologram. His own body was with that of the Senshi and Shitennou below the Palace.

"Kill them, kill them all and don't give them a chance. Look at the devastation they have caused. If you allow them to live then there will be no future" they all nodded at his words.

"Sailor Moon may try to reach them" King Endymion sighed at Jupiter's words.

"She will, whether she succeeds or not will determine their fate" Venus understood immediately what King Endymion meant. Venus then noticed Fumiko standing outside the door and walked up to her.

"Hey, what do you say after all this you come back to the past for a bit and we get some ice cream, just you and me?" Fumiko's eyes brightened at this prospect and she nodded. Although this little girl was so much like Kunzite, Sailor Venus could see parts of herself, her own insecurities and fear but also the ability to laugh and have fun. She wanted to see that side of Fumiko, bring it out and enjoy the sunshine that will come from it.

"Remember, you must destroy Wiseman, he is the real enemy here" King Endymion reminded them of their responsibilities.

"Don't worry my King, we will destroy all of them" Kunzite said with certainty. They all got up and prepared themselves. This had to end and it had to end now. What none of them knew was that Pluto was also preparing herself. She was not going to let them fight this alone, they would need her, she had a feeling they would but it wasn't a good feeling. She knew that this battle was always going to be hard but what she didn't anticipate was what Wiseman was preparing to do. He was already pumping himself up with the power of the Malefic black crystal, making himself stronger. He didn't care about the Black Moon Clan, they were expendable to him. He sent them out knowing that there was a good chance they would die. Wiseman wanted the power for himself, it's what he has wanted all along, the power of the Silver Crystal so that he could make the world into his own dark image.

Pluto looked again into the present and noticed Haruko and Michiru both enlisting into a private school. They sensed something. They had already awakened as new attacks had started to happen at this school. They sensed the danger and acted. They were only doing what they were born to do. It was their responsibility to try and protect the universe, and without fully understanding, to protect their princess and future Queen. Pluto knew they couldn't do it alone, they weren't strong enough. They would need Sailor Moon.

'Please Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, believe in yourself, this world is depending on you' Pluto whispered as she turned back to the future. Looking at her Time Key she thought about the one Taboo that could kill her. She had been warned once by the past Queen Serenity. Since then she has never had to use this power. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this one taboo was about to be broken.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone!**

 **Sorry for the really late update, I was editing this chapter and starting the next so it took me longer than I thought to update but here it is. There were parts I wasn't sure about with this chapter and even re-reading it there were parts I was thinking of taking out such as the moment when Usagi and Mamoru are in the Queens guest room, I was questioning how would Usagi actually feel at that point after Prince Demande. Would she be happy with Mamoru in this way or should she have been a lot more emotional? Well I went with what I originally put down so hope it was ok.**

 **Thank you Onyx2589 for the advice, I have changed the speech marks so hopefully it is ok now :-)**

 **Sorry I had Saphir killed in this one in that way but it shows how ruthless the Shitennou and Endymion are and that things will have to be sorted between the Senshi and Shitennou when they do finally resolve things...I might make them face off against each other before that event but that might add another chapter :-)**

 **Thank you so much to all those who are reviewing, favourite and continuing to follow this story, its so motivating :-)**

 **Now I will try and update quicker but can't promise anything, This story will be finished soon.**

 **Have a great end to the week guys xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – The Final Battle Pt One

Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen both stared at their loyal guards. This old feeling had gripped them suddenly as they thought about how happy they all were in the past.

"They need to spend time together when we get back, we have to arrange it somehow" Usagi looked up at Tuxedo Kamen.

'We all need some alone time. Since we fought that battle with Beryl have we really spent time together, privately? We still need to get to know each other all over again and not just about our past lives but the lives we live now, our lives as civilians I mean, do we really know each other?' Usagi shook her head as she looked back at the Senshi and Shitennou. They were so caught up protecting their Prince and Princess that they didn't have any time to spend with each other. How had Usagi not seen this? Was Prince Demande right? Was she destined to become cold and selfish? The words Prince Demande had spoken to her had hurt her more than he knew. It was as if he were stabbing her all over. She wasn't selfish and she knew she wasn't cold so how did she become like that?

"Come back to me" Usagi looked up again at Tuxedo Kamen noticing his eyes were intently fixed on her.

"You were lost in your thoughts" Tuxedo Kamen wasn't sure if he should press any further. He wanted to know what was bothering her. He could feel the inner turmoil that was raging inside her.

"I just wonder what kind of Queen I will be" King Endymion had heard her words and wondered what Prince Demande had told her. Now wasn't the time to doubt herself.

"Usako, would you please come with me, I believe we still have a little time before you go to battle" Usagi had found it strange but also comforting that the King had used her pet name. Nodding her head she followed King Endymion down a long hallway whilst Tuxedo Kamen went further into the control room to listen to possible battle strategies.

They walked in silence for a time until King Endymion took a sharp turn to the left and entered a hidden little library. It was peaceful with the essence of lavender wafting around the room. There was a large desk with an inkwell and a few papers. This room looked very neat and Usagi could imagine this was a room that Mamoru would love.

"I have no doubt Prince Demande has told you a great many things about yourself" Pluto appeared before Usagi could say anything. She was sat on the edge of the big mahogany desk holding her garnet rod.

"How did…."

"I am able to leave the door for only a moment, this is important and I needed to be here" King Endymion smiled at Pluto before returning his eyes to Usagi. There was warmth in them as he looked at her. He took every inch of her in and there was fear. He was afraid that she would disappear all over again. This Pluto knew but Usagi was confused by his look.

"Everything Prince Demande told you was a lie, I heard but I was unable to intervene and for that I am sorry Princess" Pluto looked sad as she remembered the horrible words Demande had said.

"But there was a change in you that I feel you need to know before you go into battle" Usagi spotted a plain wooden chair on the side and sat down.

"It was all very sudden for you when you became Queen. I don't think you were truly ready for it. You were working and living a normal life when disaster struck the earth. It was like some sort of ice age that placed everyone into a deep sleep but not you. The Silver Crystal took you back to the moon and transformed you into the future Queen. You were hit with all this responsibility and your first action was to awaken the earth and your friends. They all saw you as their saviour even though you didn't feel like one. Then you had to establish a Kingdom with King Endymion and that brought more responsibilities. It was all confusing to you, all the diplomacy and politics. It was then that you started to want to be like your mother. You willed it so much that without realising it; you were killing the Usagi that your friends all loved. Soon the Senshi fell back into their old positions as your guardians like they were back in the Silver Millennium. King Endymion followed you in your decision but it was hard. You became distant and hesitant to go out and meet the people preferring to keep some sort of mystery about yourself. Then a ripple occurred through the actions of Prince Endymion when he brought the Shitennou back and things seemed better but you never really truly changed. Yes you still had some fun but you were clearly trying to emulate your mother much like Small Lady is trying to emulate you. We want you to stay the same Usagi we all loved. You don't need to be like your mother. Your mother was a different person from a different time to you. Be yourself this time and make it all better for the future" Usagi had remained silent whilst Pluto spoke. There were a number of things that had hit Usagi.

One was the fact that she tried to emulate her mother Queen Serenity. Usagi could see why Neo-Queen Serenity chose to do that. She wasn't ready for such a massive change to her life, she wasn't prepared. Well, that was clearly going to change. The second thing was this idea of making herself a mystery. Why the hell would she do that? She loved people and loved being around them, what was she so afraid of? And thirdly because of this attitude her future daughter was embarking on the same emotional journey. Clearly things had to change and she was in a good position to make those changes.

"So the future is not set in stone yet? I can change?' Pluto nodded.

"How did you cope? Do you prefer me the way I am in the future?" King Endymion took a moment to really think about the question.

"There were moments when I missed the old Usako. You must understand, I love you no matter what form you take. You are my world and I think with all the change that happened to us we lost sight of that, our love for each other. It's like we forgot about all the things we had been through together in the past and we were solely focussed on making the future perfect. We spent time together once the Shitennou came and there were good times but there could have been more. We also missed the problems Small Lady was going through and that is a regret I have. I am hoping that my past self can also change and be better than what I am. We all love you so much Usako, please don't forget that. We don't want you to be perfect, we just want you to be yourself, be the person we all fell in love with" Usagi nodded as tears freely flowed down her face. She now knew that what Tuxedo Kamen had mentioned earlier was important. They all needed to spend time together and get to know each other. None of them were perfect but there were all friends and that was something very precious to hold onto.

Mercury noticed that Rubeus had formed a Youma which looked like a large Lion; he then made two more for the attack. So they were not going to face them fairly. What the hell had she expected anyway, these people had no honour! Working out the lion's week points would be good to do now rather than in battle so Mercury called out to Zoisite.

"All three of them have different weak spots, clever….' Zoisite's eyes darkened.

"We'll have to deal with them in a way that allows some of us to attack the Dark Moon Clan" Mercury started to type away furiously.

"Tuxedo Kamen could attack at least two of them with his roses if he charges them up and I am sure Mars can take out the other one with her Burning Mandela attack" Zoisite nodded seeing her logic. Mercury continued to type away on the computer whilst Zoisite watched her. He remembered her like this in the past. When she was trying to figure something out she would focus all her energy into it until a suitable answer was found. It was something that had attracted him towards her. She appeared shy sometimes but there was this inner strength that came out when it mattered most. She was also extremely loyal to her Princess and constant in her duties, it didn't matter what was going on around them all Mercury would care about was making sure Serenity was safe. Zoisite saw an honourable woman and that was something he cared about back during the Silver Millennium, honour. Tuxedo Kamen watched the two of them whilst he was lost in his own memories. How he longed to create new memories with them now.

"Can Usagi use the Crystal here?" Jadeite and Mars had walked a little further away from the control room.

"Of course she can" Mars noticed that Jadeite wasn't referring to the obvious.

"I don't know, this place is different, it's the future so maybe the two crystals can't mix?" Jadeite lifted an eyebrow.

"That makes sense but it is the Silver Crystal, maybe its power can transcend time? I think this is something internal" Mars sighed.

"This is all weird for all of us, especially Usagi-chan, she's just seen her future self in some crystal coffin" Jadeite looked around the hallway they were in. everything looked so pristine and in place. Was this really all Usagi-chan's doing?

"It's strange isn't it?" Jadeite noticed Mars watching him.

"All of this. I was looking at it all too; I couldn't stop looking at the place since we got here. I just keep thinking, is this Usagi-chan? I mean maybe Mamoru but I doubt he would have the complete say in the décor so it's got to be her but Jadeite, I just can't imagine it…." They both stared at the marbled flooring and the glossiness of the items dotted about. Of course there was dust everywhere now but if you looked beyond that you could imagine how magnificent it all was.

* * *

"BLOCK!" Jupiter kicked out at Nephrite only for him to grab her leg and push it aside. Jupiter went in for a punch but Nephrite deflected again.

"Damn It! How am I supposed to fight if I keep losing to you?" Jupiter kicked the ground and then sat down crossing her legs. Nephrite rubbed his hands together and then placed himself next to Jupiter.

"Sometimes when we feel we are weak, that is when we are truly at our strongest" Jupiter didn't respond until Nephrite bumped shoulders with her.

"You're the strongest person I know Jupiter, have more faith in yourself" Jupiter looked up at Nephrite but didn't return his smile.

"What if I am not strong enough to save her, I can't lose her… none of us can! Our whole lives we trained to protect our Princess. That loyalty doesn't diminish; in fact, it's got stronger because we love her as Usagi-chan. It's our duty as Senshi to make sure she is safe, I have to be at my strongest before this battle" Nephrite sighed.

"I understand, I really do. It's how we feel for our Prince. We were trained to protect him and we were happy just being his generals but guess what, we became friends and this friendship has tied us. What I am saying is we will work together to protect them both, when we feel at our weakest we are strong. Remember that during our battle" Jupiter smiled at Nephrite as they both got up and headed towards the central control room. As they entered Venus and Kunzite looked very serious.

"What is it Venus?" Mars asked.

"It has begun; they have started to attack the Palace walls".

Suddenly all the glass within the palace shattered as the Lion youma next to Rubeus roared. Esmeraude had decided to attack the palace gardens whilst Prince Demande remained standing next to Wiseman. The two other Lions had started circling around the palace so it meant at least two of them would have to go after the Lions.

"They're trying to separate us; I am intrigued by their intelligence" Nephrite spoke as he formed a sabre. Mercury typed furiously away tracking the two Lions but they kept disappearing and then reappearing.

"I think one of us may have to stay here and track everything….." Mercury didn't want to stay behind but she knew she might have to as they needed coordination. Throughout all this Tuxedo Kamen had remained silent in the background watching them all, taking it all in. Was this the future that awaited them? Constant battles and no time with each other? Once this was all over Tuxedo Kamen knew he needed to speak with Usagi. There was still this inner darkness that needed to go but part of him wanted to remain the way he was. Why should he have to change? He was so much stronger now than ever before and what about that Golden light he saw when he brought the Shitennou back? Would he be able to find it again with just his rose skills and the odd energy burst?

"Come back to me…." Tuxedo Kamen smiled as he looked down at Usagi.

"I think you're going to need to transform now, we're about to go to battle without a strategy" they all turned towards Tuxedo Kamen who had kept a serious look on his face.

"They are attacking the palace walls. We already knew they were here but did we form a plan? We all want to go back home but we won't unless we beat them. I know we haven't had a chance to be all together again as normal people but we can't think about that right now. Instead use that desire to bring us back home. Mercury, for now you will stay here and help Nephrite and Jupiter take down the two Lion Youma's that are pacing around the palace perimeters. Once they are gone then you will meet Zoisite and Mars who will deal with Esmeraude. Kunzite, Venus, Jadeite, Myself and Sailor Moon will face Rubeus and Prince Demande then we will combine together to face Wiseman. Luna and Artemis will remain in the control room and keep an eye on all their energy signatures to see if there is an increase in their powers. We will not show any mercy to them do you all understand?" Tuxedo Kamen levelled this question mainly at Usagi and her Senshi who nodded hesitantly. Being merciless was not within their natures now as they still believed lives could be saved. This was the thought Usagi treasured in her heart as she looked at the monitor that showed Prince Demande and Wiseman.

* * *

Tenou Haruka was a sight to behold at Mugen Academy. She was an accomplished race car driver and she was thinking about joining the running team. She had many of the young girls at the academy looking at her but Haruka didn't care. She wore the men's uniform and felt comfortable in it. Many mistaken her for a man therefore she had many female admires. She was also living in the elite part of Tokyo and attending this academy meant she was considered a genius. Throwing her briefcase over her shoulder she smirked as she noticed a group of girls looking at her with love hearts in their eyes. Haruka wasn't interested of course, she already had someone she cared about and nothing would change her mind on it besides, she wasn't here at this academy for fun, she was here for a very important mission.

"Looking so serious are we?" Haruka turned round and smiled at the beautiful woman that stood before her. This stunning woman had shoulder-length, wavy almost turquoise coloured hair with centre parting and she had deep blue eyes. Wearing the academy uniform of a knee length green and black checked skirt and a brown blouse with a green checked bow she looked elegant against Haruka with her short blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"There is a darkness in this school we both can feel it" Kaioh Michiru nodded and then closed her eyes.

"I have a feeling things are about to take an interesting turn soon".

She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. Falling to her knees and placing one hand on the wall and one hand on her chest she tried to control her breathing. This was a problem Hotaru had gotten used to but these pains never used to come so frequently. It would start of as a numbing pain and then her breaths would start to get shorter as she often knew the numbness was about to be followed by intense pain. She would then have to find a quiet place where she could try and regain her composure. She hated causing a scene. She had got by life remaining in the background with no-one noticing her. But now these pains would happen out of nowhere and she hated it. She had no control over her actions now. She couldn't just pre-plan where to run. She had to recognise the signs earlier. Was there ever a time she didn't have this problem? She couldn't remember but for some reason she had felt there was more to this pain but what?

* * *

They were all ready for the battle. Usagi had changed into Sailor Moon and was now following Tuxedo Kamen towards the front of the palace. His words had stuck in their minds and he was right. Now was not the time to think about their pain. Now was the time to use that pain against their enemies. They had to win because if they didn't they wouldn't get to go home. Fumiko and Small Lady had remained with Mercury as they watched Jupiter and Nephrite track the two Lions down. As they watched Mercury typing away she locked onto one of the Lion Youma and told Jupiter it was only a few feet away from her, it was about to appear. Jupiter and Nephrite were located towards the right side of the palace and they hid behind a fallen wall. Crouching on their knees the Lion appeared within a light blue smoke. Roaring loudly it blew the wall that Jupiter and Nephrite were hiding behind. Jumping out of the way Jupiter sent a thunderbolt towards the Lion striking it.

Nephrite was about to strike it with his Sabre but then the other Lion appeared and scratched Nephrites back.

"Oh no, they are coordinating, I didn't foresee this!" Mercury began to type away furiously as she was worried for her friends.

"Their power level has gone up" Luna noted. Fumiko had a decided look on her face and ran towards the side of the Palace followed by Small Lady.

"Where are we going?" Small Lady yelled out.

"They need our help, I am going to use my force fields to distract those beasts and give them a good chance of defeating those Lions, they need us" Small Lady nodded and continued to run not noticing the Silver Crystal on her necklace had shone ever so slightly.

Jupiter had to duck as the Lion made a swipe for her head and then she dodged another attack from the second Lion. Nephrite had taken a very bad swipe at his back and he was bleeding.

"Hold on Nephrite!" Jupiter's antenna on her tiara rose up and made the clouds around her darken.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" the lightening hit her antenna and then went straight at the Lion diminishing it to dust. Fumiko had arrived in time and created a force field which she used to block another attack the second Lion was about to unleash on Nephrite. Nephrite noticed Fumiko and nodded at her as he got himself up ready for the next attack. As the Lion jumped high up into the air and slowly descended upon him, Nephrite took out his Sabre stuck in inside the Lions stomach making it yowl in pain. Fumiko then created another force field and sent the Lion into the path of Jupiter who then used a Thunderbolt and destroyed it.

"I'm sending you the coordinates to meet Mars and Zoisite, I am on my way there now" Mercury didn't wait for a reply.

* * *

Esmeraude was laughing as she sent green energy blasts towards Mars. Zoisite watched her keenly as he dodged her attacks.

"Are you thinking of attacking at some point Zoisite?" Mars ducked behind a marble column as Esmeraude brought her hands together and then formed a large dark green energy ball.

"Her energy signatures are off the chart. If we keep making her attack then eventually….."

"She'll blow?" Zoisite smirked.

"Sadly no but she'll transform into something she can't get out of" Mercury had appeared besides Mars with her mini-computer out.

"Jupiter and Nephrite are on their way" Esmeraude shouted out in anger suddenly as a rock was thrown at her back. Esmeraude turned round but couldn't spot Zoisite. Zoisite threw another rock at Esmeraude and then dodged her attack frustrating her more.

"It's working; she is getting more and more worked up and whatever Wiseman has done is now transforming her" Mars then looked at Esmeraude mischievously.

"Well, let's frustrate her some more then" Mars used her Mandela attack which hit Esmeraude singing part of her dress. Screaming out in anger at the audacity a green mist covered Esmeraude. Releasing a blood curdling cry they could see Esmeraude struggling with the transformation.

"What has he done to us?" Esmeraude eyes shocked Mars as she saw fear until the transformation was complete turning Esmeraude into a massive green dragon.

"What the hell is that?" Jupiter screamed out as Nephrite held her back.

"That was Esmeraude… Wiseman is truly evil for what he has done to all of them" Zoisite stood next to Mercury.

"So how do we defeat her?" Nephrite drew out his sabre as the dragon started to get its bearings wiping out the memory of Esmeraude.

"You see that crown she was wearing before, the centre stone is where the energy source is, strike it and you will destroy her, there is no other way, she cannot be saved" Mercury placed her mini-computer back in her pocket and created a mist around the dragon. Nephrite ran forwards and then side stepped to the right hiding behind a wall whilst Zoisite and Mars did exactly the same thing but side stepped to the left. Jupiter stood in front of the beast readying her antenna.

"I will shock it and then whilst the monster recovers someone needs to strike the stone" Jupiter took her stance as electricity started to pour out from her antenna. Mars formed a fireball ready to launch another attack after Jupiter. Using her supreme thunder attack the dragon unleashed its fire trying to block Jupiter's attack but that was the moment Mars attacked and distracted the monster allowing Jupiter to increase her attack shocking the monster. It howled in pain and as it swished its tail trying to hit Jupiter that was when Nephrite came out and threw his sabre directly at the crown. Zoisite also attached his green energy ball to the sabre causing an electric current to run through it. The sabre went straight for the crown piercing the stone and making it crack. Lashing out in anger, the dragon's tail smashed against the many pillars causing Mercury to dive to her side whilst Mars had to jump up into the air to avoid a rolling column.

Everything went in slow motion as the dragon fell towards the ground. A cloud of green smoke covered the dragon for a time causing the wind around it to hit the three Senshi and cause the two Shitennou to cough as they held onto whatever they could. After a few minutes the smoke cleared revealing a much shaken Esmeraude lying on the ground. Mars was the first to walk up to Esmeraude seeing her nose bleeding.

"All we wanted was a better world. People were taking so long to die…." Mercury put aside her minicomputer she had decided to take out as she approached. There was no need for anymore calculations.

"Instead of raising your concerns you sought an evil being. You are responsible for more deaths than you can imagine. Instead of saving people you killed them" Mercury was not normally a cold person but let's be honest, they were not in a normal situation.

"We were wrong, I can see that now. Wiseman used all of us. All he wants is the Silver Crystal and all your deaths. Please, save Demande, he isn't an evil man he is just misguided, all of us were. Set us free from his clutches. Maybe the Queen will give us another chance….." Esmeraude started to go quiet as her life was diminishing. She couldn't hear them anymore and her vision had started to go blurry. All she could see was her dark knight, the man of her dreams although it was too late to realise that now. Saphir had warned them about Wiseman. Yes he hated the Queen but was that not her fault? If she had shown herself would they have not fallen in love with her? All these questions, it was too late, too late for all of them.

She didn't truly hate the Queen; she hated the effect she had on the man she thought she had loved. Prince Demande was obsessed by the Queen and in turn Esmeraude was obsessed with lust for Prince Demande. Saphir had stood back and watched it all and yet he never revealed his true feelings, he thought in time she would have seen but by the time she did see the truth, it was too late. Death, it was such a bittersweet thought as she laid there in her own blood. She didn't want to die but at the same time, what life would she have if she carried on living? No, it was better to let the future Queen right the wrongs and maybe, just maybe she and her friends would get another chance. They heard Esmeraude take her last breath and the silence that followed after it gave them all a chill.

"We must leave, the others will need us now" Mercury got up and lead the way to the front of the palace for their last battle.

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **Sorry for the late update I have had problems with the laptop but will be getting it fixed soon. I also took a bit longer with this chapter and I am still not sure about it. I decided to split the battle scenes into two so the next chapter will focus on the end of Wiseman. I am not sure how many chapters are left, maybe two but we'll see, I am thinking of adding a chapter that will serve as a past memory for them all. I am also planning a new story soon.**

 **Thank you HyenaYu, Maesagi, LadyKeren and Onyx2589 for the reviews :-) I wanna thank all of you for reviewing, favourite and following this story, it is so motivating as we head to the end of this story. I will try and update soon but I haven't got too far in chapter eighteen yet.**

 **See you guys soon and hope you all enjoy the upcoming week :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – The Final Battle Pt Two

The air around them was thick and smelt of smoke as Kunzite took out the last Youma that Rubeus had sent towards them. They all felt tired and angry at this total lack of respect and cheating. Small Lady was there with Fumiko watching from the side-lines. They knew the others were on their way but this battle was not going well. Sailor Moon had managed to dust another Youma that Rubeus had formed and then she turned her crescent moon wand on Rubeus and flashed a bright light at him. Taking her cue Sailor Venus wrapped her chain around Rubeus and slung him to the ground. Kunzite then proceeded to drive his sword through Rubeus but he only managed to drive it through his arm as Rubeus broke free from the chain.

"Fight us you coward!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled out which caught the attention of Demande.

"Take the crystal from the Rabbit and then go after Sailor Moon's crystal" Wiseman almost slurred out. Demande's eyes flashed a bright red before returning to blurry orbs of nothingness as he went straight for Small Lady. Small Lady back away whilst Fumiko formed a large force field. Grunting in frustration Prince Demande readied an energy ball filled with lightening. Before Kunzite had time to react Prince Demande destroyed Fumiko's force field and sent the two girls flying into the air and then crashing to the ground. Rubeus engaged Tuxedo Kamen in battle to distract him whilst Sailor Moon, Venus and Kunzite tried to reach the girls. Prince Demande took the silver chain that held the future Silver Crystal and then pushed Small Lady forcefully back to the ground. Sensing Sailor Venus's attack, Prince Demande jumped high up into the air and was then by the side of Wiseman watching Sailor Moon.

"Go after her and rip the Silver Crystal from her dying body!" Wiseman screeched out. Prince Demande hesitated at first but he was soon heading towards Sailor Moon with intense speed. Coming at her fast he grabbed the silver crystal from her brooch and then held the two silver crystals together.

"I was warned not to trust you…." Prince Demande turned towards Wiseman and smirked.

"Now I have both crystals I can destroy you and everyone here who stands in my way"

"Stop this Demande, you can't use them both together!" Jadeite yelled as the others approached ready to attack.

"Why not? This is what I have been waiting for. This wonderful chance to kill all of you" Prince Demande had a wicked gleam in his eyes. He started to bring the two crystals together.

My comrades will not have died in vain! I refuse to trust anyone anymore! I wonder can the Malefic crystal take on the power of the past and future Silver Crystals?" King Endymion appeared with fear in his eyes.

"If those two crystals touch each other, everything will be annihilated you fool!" Demande started to laugh.

"Then I will take you all with me!"

He didn't notice Sailor Pluto raising her Garnet rod waiting for the moment she would have to seal her fate.

Pluto remembered a time when she was young. She had left the Planet Pluto and took on a very important position as guardian to the Space Time Door. She always knew she was not destined to remain just a Princess. She wanted so much more than that. Of course her position had rules and she had broken a lot of them recently. She had three taboos she could not break. Firstly she was not to move time, secondly she must never move far from the door she guards and finally, the most important taboo.

"I call on time to STOP!" she had her garnet rod raised high above her head. A sudden silence fell on everyone.

"Pluto…" she remembered that soft voice, that kind, calm Queenly voice that had given her the taboos that she had to obey.

"Yes Queen Serenity" she was a young girl again under the watchful gaze of her Queen.

"The third taboo is, you must not cause time to stop" King Endymion opened his eyes. Nothing had happened. He was prepared to see everything destroyed but instead he saw Prince Demande frozen with the two crystals only millimetres apart. The Sailor Senshi, Shitennou, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon didn't feel as if they were suffocating anymore. It was as though everything had frozen around them.

"No way, she stopped time!" Jupiter looked up at a weakened Pluto. Pluto looked at them all and then, she collapsed to the ground. They all ran up to Pluto as King Endymion looked on in shock.

"Stopping time, it's the ultimate Taboo" She was barely breathing, lost in her thoughts as she was still that young girl ready to embark on her new responsibilities.

"Pluto…..The third taboo is this. You must not stop time because if you do….you will cause your own death…" those words had ingrained themselves in her heart for all those years and yet her she was. She had broken the taboos to save a whole world.

"Sailor Moon, you must take the two silver crystals away from Prince Demande, do not let them touch each other….do it now" Sailor Moon nodded and then walked up to Demande not wasting any time. Taking the crystals away she walked up to Pluto and bended her knees.

"I've got them now, see" Sailor Moon was crying as Pluto expressed her relief. She saw them all now. This new future, there were so many possibilities now. As she looked at the tearful faces of the Senshi and the sad faces of the Shitennou she felt at peace with everything. It was such a bittersweet moment for her.

"I have always wanted to fight beside all of you….I always wanted to help you all" Sailor Jupiter held onto Pluto supporting her head. Pluto then looked up to Sailor Moon, her eyes softening as she saw the future Queen.

"Sailor Moon…Future Neo-Queen Serenity, I always admired and looked up to you" Pluto started to cough violently shaking.

"Stop them; stop them from destroying this future please!" Pluto begged as they all had a resolved look on their faces.

"Hold on Pluto, just a little while longer" King Endymion yelled out. King Endymion held out his hand towards Pluto.

"I was always so proud of the duty I had been given your majesty" King Endymion fell silent. His face, it was so close, he should never look so sad. She had always been so happy to see him in his majestic kingly suit and those eyes, so blue….

Raging with anger Tuxedo Kamen and his Shitennou got up and attacked Rubeus as they all started to move again. Not being able to escape Zoisite and Jadeite combined in their attacks and killed Rubeus. Wiseman begun to laugh as Small Lady ran up to Pluto crying her eyes out.

"Puu, please don't leave me!" as she cried more and more a bright light engulfed her and transformed her into a Sailor Senshi uniform.

"Chibiusa! You're a Sailor Senshi now" Fumiko cried out. Small Lady looked at her uniform and saw that her uniform was the same as the others but her statement colour was pink.

"A new guardian had awakened to take the place of Sailor Moon" King Endymion looked at his daughter with admiration and happiness.

"Puu, look at me, I just transformed….Puu…." Sailor Chibi Moon cried out as she couldn't be happy unless Pluto was with them as well. Sailor Moon couldn't take this pain. All this heartache was caused by one vile being. Handing the future Silver Crystal to Chibi Moon Sailor Moon got up followed by her Sailor Senshi.

"You have manipulated and caused so much harm. Well NO MORE! I will not allow you to carry on your terror you evil being, In the name of the Moon, I will punish YOU!" Wiseman laughed as he raised his Crystal Ball ready to attack.

"Do you think I care for any of you? I want you all dead! I want all the power for myself and I will kill all of you. You weakling, banishing me only made me stronger. Now I will instrument your death and bring about my own rule" Prince Demande thought about his brother Saphir. He was right, Wiseman had used them all.

"You took Prince Demande and his friends lives away when they could have remained normal. You destroyed everything they knew and then used them for your own gain. You have killed and terrorised people for your own selfish reasons!" Prince Demande saw her for the very first time. So this was the real Neo-Queen Serenity. This was the woman who fought for justice and love, the woman who never gave up even if the odds were stacked up against her. She was magnificent and for the first time he now knew it wasn't just lust, this feeling that had engulfed him in its flames. It was love, a raw and fragile love that he didn't want to give up. Why couldn't this be the woman he had first seen? Sailor Moon was a Queen he would fight for; she was a Queen he would die for, not the Queen he had first seen. Wiseman attacked Sailor Moon but it never reached her as Prince Demande had stood in front of her and used his evil eye to deflect the attack.

"Do us all a favour Sailor Moon, never change who you are. You are perfect just as you are now" Sailor Moon saw his eyes. They were different. They were a softer blue with more light in them.

"You pathetic fool; you will give your life for this woman, well DIE!" Wiseman increased his attack and hit Prince Demande. There was nothing he could do. He knew he was done for. As he knew his death was approaching he thought about his comrades, his dear friends who had died for this beast. Maybe life would give them another chance, maybe.

He had to look at her just one more time. As the black flames of the malefic crystal started to destroy him he saw her. Her eyes, they had tears in them for him? That was the look he had wanted more than anything. The look that confirmed he mattered to her even after all the bad he did.

"I'm sorry…for everything…." Sailor Moon didn't know how to feel. She still remembered the pain he had caused but now she knew the reasons, he was not pure evil; there was some good in him.

"Queen…." Those were his last words as he confirmed were his allegiance lied. He was then disintegrated into dust before her eyes. Laughing wickedly Wiseman readied himself for another attack.

Tuxedo Kamen had expected a big battle with Prince Demande. He had planned to rip his head off and watch him die a slow death. He had not expected this change in the Prince. Prince Demande went from being a maniac to placing his loyalty at his Usako's feet. Tuxedo Kamen didn't know if he could ever forgive Prince Demande for what he did but there was one thing he did know. His Usako had already forgiven and would mourn his death.

Wiseman didn't hesitate in his attack. He created a large lightening filled red energy ball and hurled it towards them all. They didn't have time to react; they didn't have time to move. Wiseman's attack had knocked them all to the ground and damaged them. The Senshi struggled to get up and the Shitennou tried hard to reach their loves. It was as if all their energy had been zapped out of them and left them all like an empty shell.

"Now do you see, your pathetic Silver Crystal could never reach the potential of the Malefic Black Crystal, not in your silly little hands" Wiseman laughed and laughed as the darkness engulfed them in a never ending black hole. Was this how it was all to end, all their futures, hopes and dreams? Sailor Moon couldn't allow it. She had only just gained a new family and she loved them all dearly. If it meant giving up her life so that they could all live then she would. Getting up a bright light surrounded the Moon princess. Memories of the past flooded her mind, her friends' faces, her Mamo-chan, Fumiko and Chibiusa. She loved them so much, they made her feel warm all the time and she never wanted that feeling to go.

"I will not allow you to destroy this planet; I love earth with all my heart. It is my home. It is the place I found my Senshi, it is the place I found new friends and it is the place I found love" Wiseman snarled as he saw the light of the Silver Crystal come out of her broach.

"Then I will have to kill you, DIE!" Wiseman launched his most devastating attack of a black and red smoke that fell on Sailor Moon.

"NO" Sailor Mars screamed.

"PRINCESS" Kunzite whispered out as he watched in horror.

"SERENITY!" Tuxedo Kamen cried out as he transformed into Prince Endymion. A golden light surrounded him and transferred into Sailor Moon giving her more power and as the smoke disappeared, a much changed Sailor Moon was revealed. She was no longer Sailor Moon but neither was she Princess Serenity.

"It can't be" Mercury looked on at her princess in shock. Sailor Moon had transformed into her future self, Neo-Queen Serenity in all her glory and bright light. She no longer held the crescent moon rod, she now held her Queenly Rod in both her hands .Raising the majestic Rod that had a pink handle and a red circular structure on top with golden carvings on precious stones above her head, she released its power at the same time Wiseman made another attack. Clashing Neo-Queen Serenity held her ground. It appeared to be a standstill as everything around them started to crumble around them. Prince Endymion could sense she was struggling. His Usako was not ready for this level of power. Responding to his emotions, a golden light shot out of him and hit Wiseman. Prince Endymion didn't know what this power was but he knew he needed more of it. The Shitennou gave their powers to the Prince to help their future Queen followed by the Senshi activating their inner Senshi powers.

Wiseman had not expected this, all of them coming together against him. They should've all been dead. He couldn't hold on anymore and as he saw his Malefic black crystal shatter in his hands he knew his end was coming.

"Wiseman, for the evil you have committed and the lives you have destroyed, In the name of the Moon and by the Power of the Silver Crystal I SEAL YOU AWAY!" All their powers combined hit Wiseman. He yelled in anger and pain as he slowly was destroyed leaving nothing but his purple cape and even that turned to smoke. De-transforming, Sailor Moon fell to the ground barely breathing.

Pluto felt her energy leave her as she saw the battle one. Her wonderful princess had done it, she had saved the future. As they all crowded around the weakened Princess, Pluto felt ready to let go.

"You're not done yet Pluto" That voice… It was that kind, sweet voice that always seemed to keep her feeling warm and safe. Opening her eyes she saw Neo-Queen Serenity's big blue eyes and felt her arm supporting her off the ground.

"You have work to do, I will grant you a peaceful rest until the time comes" Neo-Queen Serenity watched Pluto turn into a golden light that zipped straight into the sky. Neo-Queen Serenity didn't know when or where, all she knew was that Pluto would return. Looking at the Senshi, Shitennou, prince Endymion and Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity knew it was time for them to go home. She couldn't meet her past self; it was against the rules no matter how much she wanted to break them. Feeling King Endymion next to her, Neo-Queen Serenity lifted her own Queens Rod and transformed Crystal Tokyo back to the way it was. The darkness quickly disappeared followed by the greenery returning and the structure of the Kingdom replenishing. People started to awaken from the deep sleep and reappear looking confused and relieved.

"Thank you all. You have saved this future and saved your own time. Now it is time to go home" they all turned to see their future Queen looking fondly at them. To Prince Endymion, he had just seen the most beautiful woman ever, his future Usako. They didn't have time to say anything as the Queen again activated her powers and transported them all back to Juuban park where they would be safe.

"MAMA!" Small Lady ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Fumiko-chan" Fumiko turned round and saw her mother and father, Sailor Venus and Kunzite run up to their daughter and take her into their arms.

"I am so glad you are safe daughter" Venus held unto her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Well done Fumiko, you did well" General Kunzite patted his daughters' head which made her smile.

* * *

She could hear someone calling her name. She felt weightless; it was as if she were sitting on fluffy white clouds casually drifting in the air.

"Usako….."

"Usa…."

"Usagi-chan"

"Come back to me….." she could hear them, all of them calling out to her. Was she dead? No, she couldn't be, she could see them. Although her vision was blurry, she knew she could see them.

"I think she's coming around" Nephrite said quietly.

"Her vitals are picking up" she knew who that was of course, her precious friend Ami. Opening her eyes she saw that her friends had all de-transformed. She then noticed she was at Rei's temple lying on a soft mat by a warm fire.

"Don't rush Princess, you're still pretty weak" Jadeite brought in the tea that Makoto had just made. Usagi gradually got up with the help of Mamoru. He held her closely as she tried to steady herself.

"What happened?" Kunzite and Minako looked at each other and then at Mamoru.

"We won. Neo-Queen Serenity sent us back home thanking us for saving not only their world but also our own. You did it Usako, you saved us" Mamoru kissed Usagi's forehead and held her as he knew she was still feeling shaky. She was so happy at the moment. Seeing their happy faces made her feel loved and cared about. Luna and Artemis were also there watching over Usagi with a mixture of admiration and concern. However, there was still something that bothered Usagi. She could feel it and so could the Senshi. In order to truly move on there was still one more thing that had to be dealt with.

"Mamo-chan, we're not finished yet" Mamoru stiffened. He knew exactly what she was about to say.

"Let's not deal with that now, rest first, you need to rest my love" Mamoru gently placed Usagi back on the mat and before she knew it, she fell back asleep again.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone :-)**

 **Well, this story is coming to its end, the next chapter is the last one and I wanted to thank you all for encouraging me to continue this story to its completion. The eventual cleansing of the Shitennou and Endymion is in the next chapter and will hopefully be a long chapter. Pluto isn't dead I just stuck in a way to the manga and Sailor Moon Crystal how she sort of passes here, she returns later.**

 **I also decided that to stick a little closer to the Manga and SMC I didn't do the showdown battle between Endymion and Prince Demande (it was a last minute decision), I did like Prince Demande in the part of SMC where he recognises Usagi as Queen just before Wiseman killed him. I am not confident on this chapter but I thought it best to post it up.**

 **Thank you Jewelzy, HeyenaYu, LadyKeren, Onyx2589, Maesagi,** **and VChanny for the reviews :-) I am really thankful to all those who have reviewed, favourite and followed this story.**

 **I have a new story coming up and I have just finished the first chapter. It is a little more focussed on the silver millennium but with a twist as it collides with the future so I can't wait to post it up. I thought it was best to finish this story first before fully moving on to the new one. Its called 'Re-birth of the Fallen'. I will try my best to update sooner.**

 **See you guys soon xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon sadly. I also do not own the image.** _

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – Bringing light to the Darkness**

Returning to school had felt weird to Mamoru and his Shitennou. It had been a week since they had left Crystal Tokyo and to say that their present seemed unreal was an understatement. Kunzite and Mamoru were the most effected out of them. Mamoru and Kunzite both shared the same thoughts; their future daughters. Kunzite wished he had spent time with Fumiko. He had no idea what her personality was, what she liked and who she resembled the most. If he was honest, Fumiko was a silver haired version of his Minako-chan although the way she could look through you was the way he looked at people sometimes. Mamoru thought about Chibiusa, he never really got to know that little girl. He was so concerned about wiping out the enemy that he virtually forgot about her sometimes. Now here they all were facing another big change to all their lives.

"Do we really want to do this?" they all turned to their master. School had finished and Mamoru and his Shitennou had gone to their favourite spot behind the school near where the runners practiced. Zoisite closed his physics books and pushed up the bridge of his glasses.

"I don't know, it's what they want from us isn't it, to give up our powers" Nephrite shook his head.

"They don't want us to give up our powers; they want us to give up the darkness that Metalia left in all of us" Kunzite and Mamoru both nodded their heads.

"Isn't there a way of keeping our powers, didn't we have any during the Silver Millennium?" Jadeite asked whilst looking at Kunzite.

"I believe we did but they were nothing compared to what we have now, Prince Endymion could maybe grant those powers back once we're cleansed" Mamoru sighed.

"That golden light, it came to my aid when I brought you back and again when Sailor Moon needed me….will it work again for us?"

"None of us can answer that, only you can" Nephrite spoke as he watched the runners racing each other. Mamoru remained quiet as he contemplated Nephrites words. Nephrite was right, only he would know if it would work but the problem was, he couldn't remember a time he had ever used the Golden looking crystal. Then another thought erupted in his mind, what would happen if he were to harness that power? Would it rival the Silver Crystal? Would they clash? The more he dwelt on these thoughts the more he thought about his Usako. She deserved someone who could protect her and right now he doubted his present self as Tuxedo Kamen could do it.

Rei ran past her school friends and out the school gates. Normally she would stop and wish some of her friends a good weekend but she hadn't been it that kind of happy mood for the past week. She had someone important at her home, someone she was always desperate to see. Usagi had hardly left the temple since they left Crystal Tokyo. It had taken time for her to heal as she wasn't truly strong enough to hold her future self's immense power for long. What was good to know was the fact that Usagi would one day reach that power. But for now Rei had to take care of her princess and she was happy doing this. She enjoyed having Usagi around, it brightened up the place. As she reached the temple she saw the temple doors opened with Usagi sat outside in a plain white midi dress and white sandals.

"Usagi-chan, are you ok?" Usagi looked up at Rei and smiled.

"I think the time has come to set our guys free" Rei nodded as she instantly understood what Usagi had meant.

"Should I call a Senshi meeting?" Usagi got up and then looked at Rei.

"Yes, I don't think they're going to give up their powers quickly" Rei took out her communicator and contacted the Senshi. Turned out that Makoto, Ami and Minako were on their way to the temple.

"We may have to fight them Usagi, Are you prepared for that?" Usagi nodded.

"It's all I have been thinking this past week. I bet their thinking about the same thing" Usagi went back inside with Rei closely following her.

"I bet they are, they knew this was coming right? I remember you said you had told Mamoru-san that this wasn't over" Usagi nodded as she sat down on a flat mat by a table.

"He didn't want to talk about it at the time, I don't think he ever wanted to talk about it" Rei brought in some green tea setting a cup in front of Usagi. She started to sip her as she sat down and then she looked up at Usagi.

"We've all been having dreams, I mean the Senshi and I" Usagi sipped her green tea and then put it back down. She opted to remain silent on her own dreams.

"I dreamt of a big palace. It was dark and there were many soldiers in golden armour and others wearing dark cloaks. I also remember that in every room I walked into there was a burning flame. It felt dark and yet, peaceful. I think this place I dreamed of, it was my home before I became Sailor Mars" Usagi nodded.

"You were all Princesses selected to be my guardians…I am sure if we went back to the moon maybe we will get more answers" Rei opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Makoto, Ami and Minako have all had these types of dreams. I am in no rush to find answers, I have my path now and I am quite happy to be on it with you, we all are" Usagi smiled at Rei and then sipped her tea again.

"We just need the Shitennou and Mamoru on the same path as all of us".

Nephrite had received a call from Makoto asking him to meet them all at the temple. They were still all standing outside by the runners track talking about old times.

"We don't have to leave straight away do we?" Jadeite asked. He was so comfortable with just his friends that he didn't want the moment to end.

"I guess not, we can stay here a little while longer, we all know why they want to meet at the temple right?" Zoisite enquired already knowing the answer.

"There's still so much we need to understand" Nephrite placed his phone in his pockets.

"Hey, how about after all this is over we all go away for a while, not too long of course but we need some meditation time. It would be great to get away from everything and focus on who we were all those years ago" Jadeite suggested. The three Shitennou and Mamoru went silent for a moment taking in the thoughts Jadeite had. Maybe that was what they needed, time away.

"The girls won't like it" Kunzite stated simply. He knew he would have a fight with Venus that was for sure.

"But in the end they would understand. I think they also need time away. They had a whole lifetime as Senshi and now they have to rediscover their true powers, just like us" Jadeite reasoned.

"It's a feasible idea Jadeite, no one is disputing that" Mamoru chimed in. They went silent again thinking about their thoughts. Suddenly, Mamoru had an idea that at first seemed wrong but then again, seemed oh so right. A slight red tinge appeared in his eyes and then he looked up at his fellow Shitennou.

"We don't have to make it easy for them" Kunzite quirked an eyebrow at this comment and then turned to see Zoisite and Jadeite both smirking.

"What do you mean by that Mamoru-san" Nephrite wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Think about it. Once we give up our powers we will be helpless, forever depending on them for protection. I don't think I want that, I like having powers" Jadeite nodded whilst Zoisite looked up at Nephrite noticing the same red tinge they all had appearing.

"If we're going to give them up then let's make them fight us for it. If we lose then at least we lost rather than have to give it all up willingly" the Shitennou nodded.

"But there is a good chance we'll beat them" that's when Mamoru smirked an evil smirk.

"Heh heh, I'm counting on us winning".

Usagi was pacing up and down the front of Rei's temple. She was pacing so much that she was starting to give Minako a headache.

"Ah Usagi-chan I am sure they are coming, come and sit down" Ami patted a place next to her. Usagi looked at Ami and then did as she was asked. It didn't stop her from tapping her foot.

"Where are they? They should have been here ages ago" Makoto giggled.

"Look, I think I can see them….." Makoto went silent when she saw Nephrites face cold and unfeeling. The Senshi got up and quickly all transformed. There was this feeling, this feeling that permeated off of the Shitennou. They had also noticed the Shitennou had come in their knightly uniforms followed by Prince Endymion. This was what they had expected; Rei had suggested that they may not give up their powers so easily. This darkness that was inside them was still there and it came up always when there was a battle at hand.

"I can't believe them! They didn't even warn us!" Mars fumed as she prepared a fire attack.

"We have to beat them for Sailor Moon to cleanse them Mars, we knew this was the likely event that was gonna happen right?" Venus started to swing her chain as they edged closer. Sailor Venus knew this was likely to happen. Why would they give up their powers willingly? They were powerful and fearless, why would they want to be reduced to mere children again needing the protection of their girlfriends.

"Remember, we don't want this fight to break us" Mercury took out her mini-computer ready to analyse their strengths and weaknesses. She saw their levels were off the scale and with shock she looked at Zoisite. His eyes were fixated on her in with a wicked little grin playing on his lips.

"They're coming!" Jupiter yelled out as she threw a lightning bolt at Nephrite. She had to take the first shot to try and slow down their attack. Nephrite took out his sword and deflected it going straight after her. He knew she was going to attack first. Mars and Jadeite both clashed fires with each other whilst Zoisite tossed multiple little green energy balls at Mercury. He made sure he was careful not to hurt her too much but Mercury had dodged the attack.

"You have become quicker Mercury, but I do wonder how much quicker you have become" Mercury created a mist and hid.

"I hate it when you do that, you're such a tease!" Zoisite smirked as he spotted her silhouette. He created a ball of pink rose petals and directed it at her catching her skirt as she tried to dodge again.

"Stop running, why don't you just come and face me?" Zoisite watched Mercury approach him. She then proceeded to throw freezing cold water at Zoisite.

"Well, that was cold".

"Stop this Kunzite, it doesn't have to end like this!" Venus cried out as she trapped him with her Venus chain.

"How thoughtful of you" Kunzite laughed as he grabbed her chain and pulled her towards him, Venus let go of her chain as he released an electric current on the chain.

"Just like the old days when we use to practice, do you remember them" it was Venus's turn to smirk.

"Yeah, I remember beating you most of the time" Kunzite laughed as he lunged for her missing her by an inch. Mars used her Mandela attack but each time Jadeite was able to deflect it with his own fires.

"All you have to do is give up Mars" Mars looked at Jadeite with anger.

"NEVER!" Mars screamed out. That was exactly what Jadeite was hoping for; he knew she would never give up. Mars then proceeded to do her flame sniper attack and she almost hit Jadeite. She cringed when she thought about it actually hitting him. There was no way she could live with herself if she did injure him.

"Come on Sailor Moon, face me!" Endymion created another mild energy blast which Sailor Moon ducked from. If this wasn't so serious he would actually be laughing right now. Sailor Moon then got up a bit wobbly which worried Endymion. She was weakening, he could see that clearly but a large part of him couldn't stop, he had to beat her, he just had too.

Raising his hand he did his Tuxedo Bomber attack and narrowly missed Sailor Moon but the sheer force of the attack sent her flying to the ground. Zoisite then did his own energy blast and forced Mercury to the ground. Nephrite got a hold of Jupiter's leg and swung her around and then threw her across hitting Mercury. Mars was distracted by this for only a second but it was a second too late as Jadeite threw a fiery energy blast which knocked Mars to the ground. Venus was then grabbed by Kunzite and had a mild electric current run through her before she too fell.

"You bastards!" Jupiter yelled out.

"Such a sore loser Jupiter, come on accept it, you all lost" Nephrite smirked. The Shitennou and Endymion stood over them feeling powerful. Sailor Moon looked at her Senshi and saw that they were exhausted from the battle. There was no way they were going to get up and fight again although they would try. She could see the pain in their eyes. She never told them about some of the dreams she had been having. She remembered the many times they had snuck to the earth to meet the men they had loved. She had remembered the sweet moments they had all shared; they were one big happy family. There were moments when she thought one of them was going to tell her about a marriage proposal. She loved them all and she wanted them to be happy. This wasn't happiness, this was pain and she had to fix it. She had felt guilty ever since she found out that Endymion and his Shitennou were never cleansed when they defeated Metalia. Now was the time that Usagi felt she could right the wrong. Now was the time she would truly save them all.

Getting up shaking with tiredness and feeling weak an old saying played in her mind, 'When I am weak that is when I am strong', this suited Sailor Moon as she changed into Princess Serenity.

"Now we have a problem" Jadeite stated the obvious. They took their stance but Serenity pushed the Shitennou back with her Silver Crystal. Prince Endymion still stood as a golden light emitted from his chest.

"Well Serenity, this is it" Serenity looked at him with her big blue eyes pleading with him. This tore Endymion's heart and that was the moment Serenity used her Silver Crystal and hit Prince Endymion full on engulfing him and the Shitennou in the light of the Silver Crystal. The Golden light didn't fight the Silver Crystal; it welcomed this light, this warmth to set its master free.

 _He was lying down looking up towards the clear blue sky. He felt warm grass slightly wet with dew underneath him. He also knew his Shitennou were next to him in the same position._

 _"It's the Golden Crystal you seek….." that voice, why was it so familiar?_

 _"The light you seek is Earths great power…Go to Elysian….Elysian…" That name, now why did it sound like something they should all know?_

 _"Beware, destruction is coming….prepare…prepare…..find the golden crystal….." His vision was getting blurring as darkness started to entrap them. They felt tired but a good tired, it was as if all the troubles they had was suddenly being lifted. He suddenly saw a great big palace. It was huge in its perimeters and magnificent. He also noticed a regal man standing looking around as if he had lost something or someone. Now why did that man look so familiar to Endymion and why did he feel a sadness creep over him?_

 _"Mamo-chan!" that voice, it always kept calling out to him, needing him, protecting him, loving him. His princess, his life, his world, his love, she was everything to him. The Shitennou also heard their names being called out. It was as if a hand was reaching out to them desperate to bring them back. They no longer felt angry, it was as if all the anger had left their bodies and they were now just an empty shell waiting to be filled again. They felt safe, secure and at home._

It took a while for them to wake up but once they managed to wake up they felt good. The darkness they had felt before was gone but there was still something missing. That's when Jadeites idea came back to mind. They would need to take time out but now was not the time. Now was the time to get to know their loves again, all over again. Mamoru slowly opened his eyes, squinting them against the sun. The sun, its sweet bright light, Mamoru never thought about how beautiful the sun could be. They all laid there thinking about their loves and all the things they had been though together. Sometimes life really did give you second chances.

"I'm sorry Usako…." Usagi didn't give Mamoru anytime to finish his words. She hugged him and then kissed him passionately. The Senshi reacted the same way their princess did, they fell into the arms of the men they loved. It was over, they could finally be happy.

* * *

A young woman was sat by her computer typing away. She was working on a theory that space could bend, it was a crazy idea but she felt she knew this. She also felt that there was so much mystery about time itself.

"Come up Setsuna-chan, we're meant to be going out" a red haired call cried out.

"I'm sorry Reika, I have so much to do here, I have already had something to eat" Reika pouted and then turned round to her boyfriend Motoki.

"Wow look at all these plants, you know, I think Mako-chan would like this" Reika quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, She's just a friend of Usagi-chan" Reika was having none of it she just walked out raising her head. Setsuna laughed as they walked away. Now why did that name make her feel as if she knew this Usagi?….she felt warm thinking about that name.

* * *

Michiru and Haruka were staring down a dark hallway that led to a downstairs basement within their school. There was something off about it but they weren't ready to go down there.

"We will need to monitor who walks in and out of there before we reveal ourselves" Haruka said whilst they both turned away.

"I have a feeling things are about to change" Michiru took out her mirror and looked into it. Haruka continued to look down towards the basement.

"I have the same feeling too. This planet is in danger and if we do not fulfil our duties then all will be lost. Are you prepared to do anything to accomplish our purpose?" Michiru looked at Haruka with determination in her eyes.

"I'm prepared to do anything as long as you're there with me".

Elsewhere Hotaru fell to the ground again clutching her chest.

"Not again, please, not again". This pain, it wouldn't leave her alone. All she ever wanted was to be a normal girl but sadly events in her life had made this impossible. She had no friends and she had to cope with this sadness all alone. She would give anything to have a true friend. What was strange to her was the feeling that there was more out there for her, but what?

* * *

Chibiusa and Fumiko found themselves standing outside Usagi's home. Chibiusa was holding her Luna-p and was smiling.

"I bet Venus will take you out for that ice-cream ow that we are going to surprise them all" Fumiko nodded as she readied herself to knock on the door.

"Hey, what are you both doing here?" Fumiko turned round to see Minako, Kunzite, Ami, Makoto, Zoisite, Nephrite and Mamoru standing outside.

"Mama!" Fumiko cried out as she ran into the arms of Minako.

"I owe you that ice-cream don't i?" Fumiko nodded as she continued to hug Minako. Usagi had heard the commotion and opened her door not expecting to see Small Lady.

"Chibiusa?" Chibiusa hugged Usagi tightly and then took her hand and walked her over to her friends.

"So why are you guys back anyways?" Jadiete asked as they started to walk down the street.

"Well, Mama was happy that I could change into a Senshi and she was also pleased that Fumiko had more control of her powers so she thought you guys could train us"

"And did your future mother agree to this Fumiko?" Fumiko nodded. Kunzite then turned to Mamoru and they both rolled their eyes.

"That's Usako for you" Mamoru smiled

"And Minako" Kunzite placed a kiss of Minako forehead as they all walked away happy not feeling the troubles that were beginning to brew again in their home.

A time passed for a while where the sun always shone and the warmth from the sun caressed them all. These beautiful sunny days brought untold happiness for the Senshi, Shitennou, Mamoru and Usagi. They spent endless days hanging out at the park, going to the cinema and shopping. There were no Youma attacks reported so for once they all felt they could relax but alas, not all good things last. Luna and Artemis kept a look out from the control room and one day, they called for a meeting. A certain school had started to display dark spots and there were reports of students having their energy drained.

"Well, I guess we go back to work then" Zoisite moaned as Jadeite took Rei's hand.

"Let's do a fire reading the temple and do a fire reading, maybe something will come up now". Makoto and Nephrite held each other's hands as they continued to look at the screen that contained images of various dark spots around this school.

"It was great, this peace, while it lasted" Nephrite nodded at Makoto's words.

"There will come a time in the future where we will have this peace, we just need to fight for it and be patient". Ami continued to type away whilst speaking to Luna about investigating the school that had raised their concerns.

"What if we start to get Youma's again? They may be stronger than the ones we have faced before" Zoisite stood next to Ami.

"Then we will find new ways to beat them. You are the smartest person I know, with you here with us we'll find a way" Ami blushed as she looked up at Zoisite. She then smiled at him. She had grown up with a shy disposition but for some reason, this man made her brave. He made her believe she could conquer the world. She was so happy that she had him here with her. He thought that she made him stronger but in truth, he made her stronger but loving her.

Mamoru held Usagi's hand and then brought her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand gently making Usagi blush and then returned to looking at the control panel.

"Don't worry Usako, as long as we have each other, we can conquer anything".

* * *

 **Hi Guys**

 **Well, this is it, the end of the story and I am so thankful to all those who have continued to read, favourite, follow and review this story. It was really appreciated and helped me finish this story.**

 **Thank you to gabicg1, Onyx2589, Vchanny and Guest for the reviews :-)**

 **Onyx2589- Yes there will definitely be SenshixShitennou goodness in rebirth of the fallen :-)**

 **My new story will have some of my own characters but not too many. It focuses on the Silver Millennium as Usagi and the Outer Senshi have to travel back in time to save the past versions of the Inner Senshi, Endymion, Princess Serenity and the Shitennou. Usagi will see things that will change her perception of her future, that's where the re-birth part of the title will come in :-)**

 **I will add this story on soon as I want to try and get ahead in it so until then massive thank you to everyone, thank you all so much for the support :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"I sense a light, similar to our life source, the Taioron Crystal. It attracts me, but this sacred ground belongs to us! Here we will build our new world. No-one shall interfere with my plans" an eerie voice echoed against the ancient ruins of what appeared to be a castle. At the centre was a large circular pond with a red haired woman bowed. She was dressed in a black dress with a black pendent around her neck. Her grey eyes focussed on a mass of darkness where the voice was coming from.

"Yes Master Pharaoh 90" a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Do not allow the light that shall lead to destruction to awaken!" the voice cried out. Kaorinite nodded.

Hotaru tried to sleep but she couldn't. She had heard whispers in the dark that had agitated her.

'The light that shall guide that of the three talismans…let the destruction begin!' she breathed out slowly as she pondered whether she should get up or not. This same voice that Hotaru had heard had woken Mamoru up from his sleep. He looked about his room wondering about the dream that had woken him up. He didn't know what it was but it deeply disturbed him. Elsewhere Rei had a serious look on her face; she had also been having a bad premonition. Things were definitely moving in a bad direction.

It was beautiful. The sun had been shining and the church bells were ringing. She had never felt so happy as she watched her true love hold out his hand to her. She was dressed in a ball gown style white wedding dress. All her closest friends were there cheering the happy couple on.

"Usagi its 8:00 am already, GET UP!" Ikuko yelled as Usagi wiped the spit that had started to drip from her mouth.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier…?" Usagi yawned as she got out of bed and rushed to get changed. Fumiko and Chibiusa were downstairs shaking their heads.

"Jeez, I never imagined your mother to be like this, always late?" Fumiko asked, Chibiusa shrugged. Fumiko then switched her eyes towards the television as the news reporter talked about a monster attack on the Mugen students at S Park in Minato Ward. People were saying that it was a student from the school that had turned into the monster and had started to attack everybody. Chibiusa shivered as an image of a large purple looking monster growled at the students.

"Let's go, I think Usagi-chan has just run out for school" Fumiko said. Chibiusa nodded.

"Sorry I am late!" Usagi screamed in her school uniform. She saw Mamoru standing there looking less than happy.

"Usa you're late, I was on the verge of leaving you" Usagi stopped and looked up at Mamoru's serious face. When he said her name like that she felt cold. Grabbing his arm she apologised again. Mamoru looked down and softened. He really shouldn't have been so sharp with her. Chibiusa ran into Mamoru giving him a massive hug and cutting the moment with Usagi-chan. Fumiko smiled and took Usagi's hand.

"She doesn't mean to disturb you, she's just always happy to see Mamoru-san" Usagi gave Fumiko's hand a little squeeze for her comforting words. She then looked at Mamoru again with sadness. Sometimes he would pull away from her for no reason at all but she understood, he would have his reasons. He loved her and he had told her a number of times but for some reason she always felt their happiness wouldn't last. It wasn't so long ago that she had to fight him and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget it. None of the Senshi in fact had forgotten. Mamoru carried on listening to Chibiusa talking about what she was going to do at school today but he couldn't help but notice the distant look in Usagi's eyes as she stared off into the distance. He also noted Fumiko's worried look.

"Ok guys I think we're gonna be late, like seriously late" Minako said as she ran up behind Usagi and hugged her whilst Kunzite prepared himself for Fumiko as she ran up to him.

"Ami thinks we should have a meeting after school, apparently Rei and Jadeite both had bad premonitions last night" Minako added. Mamoru nodded.

"So did I" Mamoru said quietly, Usagi sighed. So that was the reason Mamoru was being distant. He always did this; he never told her the truth of his feelings or thoughts when it truly mattered. It seemed he'd rather leave her guessing his thoughts. Minako noticed this change in the atmosphere and instantly squealed.

"COME ON USAGI-CHAN WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Minako grabbed Usagi's arm and they both ran to school together. Fumiko and Chibiusa went off to their school leaving Mamoru and Kunzite.

"Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite are at school already, looks like we're going to be late again" Mamoru said letting out an agitated sigh as the two young men walked towards a sure fire lecture from their tutor.

The school day passed reasonably well and waving goodbye to Naru, Usagi made her way to the arcade where the rest of her friends would be waiting. Of course again she was late but her tutor had been giving her a warning. She really had to think about her education and get things right because at the moment she was falling behind. No wonder Mamoru always looked disappointed in her, she felt a failure and maybe the rest of her friends looked at her the same way her Mamo-chan did.

"Oh Usagi-chan, I read this whole book by the time you arrived" Ami giggled.

"Well, I always expect Usagi to be late" Rei flipped her long black hair but she then stopped as she watched Usagi look away from them. Now this was not the Usagi she normally was. Minako and Mokoto were busy playing a racing game.

"Over here Usagi-chan, you got to try this it's so much fun!" Minako yelled as she made Usagi sit down and put on the helmet.

"The sound is realistic isn't it" Motoki said as he stood behind Usagi. Usagi started the game but was over lapped by another car. That's when they all noticed a young man also playing. They wondered who he was but he had a familiar school uniform on.

"WOW Usagi that's speed is real dangerous" Ami said as Usagi noticed the speed. Going faster and faster Usagi lost control of her car and then crashed. Usagi's eyes started spinning as the game over sign appeared.

"Well I guess even the crash parts are realistic" Makoto smiled. The young man took off his helmet and looked at the young girls. The man looked deep into Usagi's eyes which made her heart race.

"You have the makings of a real car racer" his voice sent shivers down her back.

Mamoru noticed a girl with teal coloured hair drop her mirror and he raced to help her pick it up. As they both touched it she noted his image in her mirror.

"Perhaps you were a prince in a previous life" Mamoru looked at her sternly.

"How would you know that?" he asked suspiciously. Michiru smiled.

"This mirror reflects ones previous lives" she said smoothly. Mamoru continued to look at Michiru not noticing Usagi looking at them both.

"Let's do this again dumpling head" the young man had said as he walked up to Michiru and the two of them walked away, Mamoru was still staring at her as the Shitennou appeared behind him. That girl had a face he just couldn't read.

"Those two are not normal I believe" Jadeite whispered as he also noticed Michiru with the young man although Jadeite was starting to doubt he was a man.

"They are from Mugen high school" Zoisite said which Mamoru took note of. The rest of the girls came out. Usagi had remained silent as she turned away from Mamoru. She didn't like the way he was looking at that girl he had been talking too but she knew she was being silly. That still didn't stop the insecurities she felt.

"That was Haruka, an up and coming race car driver" Minako said had a magazine in her hands showing a picture of Haruka. Usagi looked at the magazine and tried to remember Haruka's face, she wanted to remember him. Suddenly there were loud screams. A young girl had transformed into a huge horrible purple coloured monster.

"Everyone transform!" Minako yelled and as commanded they all did.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!"

"MARS PLANET POWER!"

"MERCURY PLANET POWER""

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

As the swirls of greens, blues, reds, oranges and pinks whirled together the Shitennou and Mamoru had already transformed and begun to attack the monster.

"It's attacking randomly" Zoisite said as he dodged an attack against him.

"It looks like it's in pain" Jadeite noted.

"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!" Jupiter's attack hit the monster but it got up and went after her.

"VENUS WINK CHAIN SWORD!" Venus then hit the monster followed by Kunzite and Jadeite combining their powers together and hit the monster instantly destroying it and freeing the young girl.

Venus felt eyes on her back and looked around.

"What is it Venus" Nephrite asked.

"I don't know, I felt as if someone is watching us" she said looking around. Jadeite had the same feeling as he also looked around. From afar Michiru and Haruka watched them silently.

"I believe that was a Mugen academy student" Luna appeared followed by Artemis.

"We'll need to investigate that school" Kunzite stated. Tuxedo Kamen continued to look about until he noticed the same girl who had spoken to him earlier. He didn't know why but he didn't feel any threat from her. Zoisite also saw the girl standing next to a young man.

"Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou, I have a feeling they are a part of all this" Zoisite said. Tuxedo Kamen could only nod.

Usagi had remained quiet as they all went to Rei's temple. Jadeite had wanted to do another fire reading before they ventured to go and investigate the Academy. This silence had went unnoticed by all apart from Rei. She was unsettled by Usagi's quietness and waited until they had all went into the temple before she stopped Usagi outside.

"Ok Usa are you gonna spill or what?" Usagi remained silent.

"Come on, we just survived an attack and now you're like this, this isn't like you Usagi-chan" Usagi tried to hold back her tears which ripped Rei's heart. Hugging Usagi she then pulled Usagi away from the temple for them to have a private talk. They sat on the steps that led to the temple. Rei watched Usagi take out a handkerchief and blow her nose into it.

"It's just, so much has happened to us. I still think about when the guys attacked us and now Mamoru is acting weird" Usagi said through her took in this information.

"He has been having premonitions Usagi, of course he would act strange" Rei said steadily. Usagi wiped her eyes again.

"But that's the thing, he never opens up anymore. When we first got to know each other and even against the Black Moon Clan he said he loved me and I felt his love but now…."

"Usagi, none of the guys were right, they all had darkness within them" Rei said sternly. Usagi sniffled.

"I just want to know he still cares every now and again, is that so wrong?" Usagi asked. Rei shook her head.

"No it's not wrong. You know, I am still angry with Jadeite after he pulled that stunt with the rest of the Shitennou but you know what, I know deep down he loves me and I am sure deep down you know Mamoru-san loves you too" Rei said comfortingly. Usagi nodded but she still wasn't convincing.

"I just don't know Rei-chan…." Usagi didn't want to continue the conversation. She got up and walked towards the temple. Rei Hino was very worried and unsure on what to do next.

Their meeting was short as there was only one route they could take; they had to investigate Mugen academy.

"We need to get a sample of that monster we faced, it could help us identify the enemy" Ami agreed with Zoisites words.

"So how are we going to do that?" Nephrite asked as he continued to look at the blazing fire with Jadeite still meditating in front of it.

"Someone would have to distract it and then I could swipe a sample" Zoisite said.

"I don't like that idea Zoisite, it sounds dangerous" Kunzite said.

"But its necessary I suppose, we still don't know what we're truly up against" Minako added. Kunzite decided not to argue with her. Since their last battle against each other Minako was always willing to remind him how much of an idiot he was.

"So tomorrow we'll go to that academy and see what we can find?" Makoto asked. Her question was answered with a few nods. Usagi watched them all from the corner avoiding eye contact. She didn't feel happy, she felt insecure and she hated that feeling. How could such a happy girl fall into such a depression so quickly? Mamoru still hadn't noticed but an aggressive nudge from Nephrite brought him back to his sense. Mamoru had never seen his Usa look so sad. Now he felt terrible that he hadn't paid any attention to her, in fact he was horrible from the first moment they met that morning. He was worried about the dream he had earlier and feared that something could happen to his Usako had gripped him. Sure he hated the fact that she was always late and never really bothered with her education, there were differences between them in this life but one thing that would never change was his love for her. He needed to make it up to her somehow. Once the meeting was officially over Usagi was the first to walk out of the temple. Rei gave an intense stare towards Mamoru which made him feel worse. He nodded his head and ran out after her.

"He really needs to open up to her more, if memory serves me well he couldn't keep his hands off Princess Serenity in the past" Zoisite mused which made Ami blush.

"He grew up different in this time. I don't think we retained all of our personalities from that time I mean, Jadeite wasn't so mouthy back then but look at him now, he always has something to say" Jadeite hit Nephrite at the back of his head.

"I am still a spiritual man" Jadeite smirked as Rei rolled her eyes.

"Usako! Wait!" Usagi didn't stop walking but she did slow her pace for Mamoru to catch up. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Before she could say anything he held her close to him and then kissed her. She felt and electric current run throughout her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking away Mamoru looked deeply into her eyes.

"I am sorry for hurting you earlier. I had a lot on my mind but that doesn't excuse the way I treated you" Usagi's cheeks were still a soft pink as she caught her breath. Usagi didn't know what to say which worried Mamoru. He held her close again.

"I love you Usako, please always remember that. I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise".

As night fell Setsuna looked out the window of her laboratory. Wearing a white lab coat she noted the lightning strikes were worsening. She thought about the attack that had happened earlier that involved a girl from Mugen academy. There was something off about the school and something made her want to check the place out.

"Ok Setsuna-chan, you are coming out with me and I will not take no for an answer" Reika came in and made to grab Setsuna.

"Now no protesting, I think I am becoming deaf now actually, no Setsuna I can't hear you" Setsuna giggled as Reika chose to ignore her pleas. Well, maybe she did need to go out. All these intense feelings were not doing her any good and she needed something to take her mind off the premonitions she had been having lately. There wasn't anything wrong in just letting your hair down for a little bit and Reika was one of the only girls in her school who wanted to spend time with Setsuna. Setsuna was not one to showcase her emotions but in that moment she smiled dazzlingly at Reika as they stepped outside.

"What's that smile for? I just stole you away from your work" Reika looked at Setsuna confused.

"I am just happy to have you as a friend" Setsuna said quietly which made Reika blush a little.

Kaolinite walked around the pond that held the images of the Senshi and Shitennou. There was something about them that she didn't like. She had a sinking feeling they were going to get in her way. She would need to wake up the Witches Five and destroy these girls as soon as possible.

"I hope you have a plan" Professor Tomoe said as soon as Kaolinite stepped into the hallway in a white lab coat and red dress. Kaolinite smirked at Professor Tomoe as they walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry; those girls will not get in our way the next time. Just make sure your little monsters continue to cause destruction and I will focus on the rest" Kaolinite added confidently. Professor Tomoe remained silent as he noted Hotaru had passed out on the floor. Walking up to his daughter he picked her up in one swift movement and brought her to her bedroom. He noted she was breathing heavily. She was unwell that was certain but it was all for his Master so for now she had to suffer. Flashes of a burning building flooded his mind as he closed her bedroom door. He had come so close to losing her, he was not going to allow it to happen again. It took him a long time to piece her back together again. The smell of ashes and smoke filled his lungs as the images felt so real to him. He needed to get back to his laboratory and make his monsters, his creations stronger. They were so close to fulfilling their plan. Everything was in place. It was only those Senshi and those five men who were in the way. They needed to be exterminated.

* * *

 **A/N - Ahhh I know I said I was going to take a break but I had promised to update on this story and this chapter has just been sitting there so I thought, why not add it?**

 **I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, as I said I am on a break for a while whilst I finish the other stories I am working on but maybe I'll be able to update on this story again soon :-)**

 **I tried to edit this a bit before posting.**

 **Thank you to 0Tenshi-no-Tsubasa0, Guest, SMSM92, Reidite88, Lena Sauran, Onyx2589, LadyKeren and TropicalRemix for the reviews and support :-)**

 **I will be back soon :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Magus Kaolinite held five cards up. Another five were on the ground but they were blank. The five she held up contained the images of the anomalies that had been disrupting her plans so far, the Sailor Senshi. They were charged with defending their retrospective planets. Looking at them intensely whilst surrounded in darkness, she knew something had to be done. Her own status was at stake here and she would not allow these Sailor Guardians to interfere. Five figures remained bowed before her, waiting.

"I shall give you a new mission. Eliminate these offensive anomalies! You may use Daimon if you so wish. I am willing to level up any who can erase them. And to the one who raises their level and survives through to the end….I shall grant the same status as Magus that I have….that gives you the right to contact our master, Pharaoh 90 directly….and receive the blessing of the Taioron Crystal" The five women all looked up sharply as Kaolinite smirked at them. She knew their ambition to reach her level. She had managed to keep them down for a long time but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"And you will gather 'vessels' and 'Hosts' so that we may continue on!" Kaolinite made sure they didn't forget the main mission, the reason they were there. The five girls bowed again respectfully.

"Magus, you can count on us, the Witches 5!".

Mamoru and Kunzite struggled to understand how they both ended up taking their daughters to an amusement park in the Mugen C Park. Their daughters had roped them into it and if that wasn't bad enough, the moment Usagi and Minako both found out the men had to experience their wailing on the phone.

"I told her she needed to focus on the mission, we not far from the academy" Mamoru had said sipping his own fizzy drink. Kunzite nodded whilst he too took a sip of his drink, the two men looked utterly depressed and yet their girlfriends were angry with them for having all the fun.

"I really thought my head was about to explode" Mamoru said wincing at the memory.

"I think my head nearly did" Kunzite added. Their daughters were currently on a roller-coaster ride laughing with Momo. Looking up towards their daughters, Mamoru and Kunzite couldn't help but smile. Ittou Asanuma shook his head mockingly at the two men. As an upperclassman, he went to the same school as Mamoru and now the Shitennou although he didn't know any of their real identities. Mamoru had asked him to come along with the two young men which he happily agreed to.

"I am really sorry about this Asanuma, with all these kids with us I think we needed the extra hand" Mamoru had said.

"No problem, I'm just glad I get to hang out with you guys" Asanuma said happily. Mamoru then noticed two young boys looking up at the girls on the roller-coaster, great, more friends of Chibiusa.

"You can buy more juice Mamoru-san" Kunzite winked at his Prince. Mamoru rolled his eyes as he took out his wallet.

"It's just sooooo unfair" Usagi whined making Zoisite and Jadeite hid behind their girlfriends. This usually happened whenever Usagi or Minako felt they were 'unjustly' treated. This was a side to their Princess they had rarely ever seen during the Silver Millennium and yet it was a frequent reoccurrence in this lifetime. Add Minako to the mix and it was frightening to them. How did Kunzite and Mamoru deal with these girls!

"Oh, will the both of you zip it! We're almost there" Rei said annoyed. Ami sighed and Makoto just patted Usagi and Minako on the head to soothe them. Nephrite looked on traumatised as he had been earlier grabbed on both arms by the wailing girls. As they approached Mugen Academy Mokoto and Rei both stopped. The streets were silent and Rei noticed there was hardly anyone around. Surely a large school would have many students and teachers about. Their own school was always bustling with activity. This place was just plain creepy.

"It's such a big building" Minako said looking upwards.

"I sense something, its overflowing with the power of a strong aura, I have a bad premonition about this place" Rei said as she closed her eyes. Jadeite silently agreed with his girlfriend as he too had felt something off about the place.

"The winds are agitated, I feel a storm brewing" Makoto murmured. Minako quickly spun around which caught Usagi's attention

"What is it Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"I feel as if someone is watching us again" Minako said mysteriously.

Zoisite pulled out an electronic scanning device with Ami standing next to him. Ami didn't need to use her own as much because Zoisite was usually the first of the two of them to pull out his device.

"There is definitely dark energy surrounding the place; we need to get inside but how?" Zoisite asked. They walked right up towards the building and then stopped.

"This place houses some of the smartest in Japan, I could only dream of getting into a place like this. It's a newly established school that offers integrated education from kindergarten through to post graduate education. They put out superior, talented people in athletics, the performing Arts and various other fields" Ami quietly said.

"It's not simply because they are smart Ami-chan, it's also because they have money. If it were based on intelligence alone then they would be fighting over you" Zoisite said firmly making his girlfriend blush a little.

"They must have security guards posted everywhere, they probably have the latest security systems too" Makoto said looking up towards the cameras located at various strategic points throughout the building.

Usagi looked at her friends and then she suddenly had a bright idea, a light bulb moment flashed above her head. The Inner Senshi and the three Shitennou looked at her wearily.

"She's not planning what I think she's planning…is she?" Nephrite asked with Zoisite face palming his forehead.

"Yes she is…." Jadeite uttered.

"I'll infiltrate them, leave it to me!" Usagi yelled as she took out her transformation pen and then transformed herself into one of the Mugen students.

"Usa, Mamoru-san will kill us if we let you go in alone" Zoisite yelled worriedly.

"And then Kunzite will finish the job by burning our bodies and souls" Jadeite added dramatically looking around as if Mamoru or Kunzite would come out of thin air and kill them all.

"Really…." Rei shook her head as she spoke. It was too late, a happy Usagi ran up towards the doors and then turning around she waved at her friends.

"I'll get whatever information I can, you can trust me!" Usagi chirpily said as she ran in.

"We're so dead" Jadeite said in a desperate voice. The others all agreed with him.

Usagi walked inside the school and instantly felt anxious. There was such a strange sort of pressure in the place even though a lot of the students walking about looked fine. It was this suffocating feeling that Usagi could feel as she walked around a little. Many of the students kept their heads down or they were whispering in corners. She hated the place put simply, it was dull and oppressive. Is this what smart rich people like? Surely not.

Walking up towards the elevators she was astounded by the number of floors, the whole school took up the entire 60 floors! It was such a big building, where would she start? Stopping at every floor wasn't an option because that would take her well into the night and she doubted the Senshi would wait so long without coming to search for her themselves. No, she didn't want to let them down or have them worry over her, she could do this.

Going unnoticed in the hallway Hotaru could hear them whispering about her. About how strange she is, how she doesn't have any friends. Many of the students made fun of her because she was so quiet but they didn't understand, none of them did and her father didn't help. Unable to take the whispering she snapped a pencil in half making a loud cracking sound. That stopped them whispering. Usagi had already gone up towards the top floor. If she had just waited a few more seconds she would have seen Hotaru looking towards the elevator.

"My hat!" Chibiusa yelled out frustrated as she chased after it. Fumiko followed her princess so as not take her eyes off her. She had told Momo-chan to stay where she was but Momo-chan ran up towards Kunzite and Mamoru. Fumio figured their fathers wouldn't realise they were gone if they just grabbed Chibiusa's hat quickly. Well, she was wrong because Kunzite had spotted her leaving the park and chasing after Chibiusa. Momo-chan then confirmed their fears.

"Why can't those girls just stay in one place" Kunzite moaned. Mamoru quirked an eyebrow and then face palmed when he saw his daughter chasing after a hat.

"Let's go get them then" Mamoru said as both men ran after their daughters.

"Chibiusa, I don't think we're supposed to be here" Fumiko had said as they had ran towards the Mugen academy. She noticed a sign 'Tomoe Research Laboratory'. Fumiko knew her future mother was investigating the school and now the two girls were currently at the back of the school.

"Don't worry, I can see it, it's by that girl over there" Chibiusa pointed towards the steps where at the top was Hotaru crouching low and holding her chest. Fumiko spotted the girl and was unsure whether they should approach. Chibiusa ran towards the girl and picked up her hat. Fumiko was a little more pensive but still, her duty was to protect her princess.

"Are you ok?" Chibiusa held onto her hat and walked a little closer to the black haired girl.

"Chibiusa…" Fumiko whispered.

"It's just a sick spell, I'll be fine so leave me alone, You shouldn't be here, this is a no entry zone" the black haired girl said breathing heavy. Chibiusa could see the girl was holding onto her chest. Suddenly, a beautiful sound gifted their ears, the melodious sounds of a violin played majestically in the background. As Mamoru and Kunzite ran towards the school Mamoru stopped and looked upwards. Where was that sound coming from?

Jadeite hated the fact that he was voted to go and seek Usagi out. Of course he would do anything for her but still, running around looking for a hyper blonde in a creepy school was not his idea of fun.

But he had too, he had to prove a point to Rei that he wasn't the same person he had been before. The Senshi were still a little apprehensive about the Shitennou but they had brought it on themselves, now they had a lot of making up to do. Suddenly, the sound of a beautiful song played on a violin sounded out throughout the building. The music was calming and hypnotizing. Jadeite stopped for a moment and closed his eyes and listened for a little. It was definitely a beautiful sound that was for sure.

"I bet Usagi went to check out where that sound is coming from" Jadeite said to himself as he walked up a flight of stairs that led to the top of the building.

Looking across he saw Usagi staring at the teal haired girl playing the violin. He started to walk slowly as the girl stopped playing the violin and looked at Usagi.

"To come to a place like this, you don't even think to be afraid. It's dangerous to do that. You shouldn't be here, some day it could cost you your life" Michiru said coldly. Usagi flinched at such words but Usagi couldn't help but feel there was some deeper meaning in them. Why was Michiru looking at her with those misty eyes, it was as if she was forcing herself to be frosty towards Usagi.

"I don't like the way you are speaking to my friend" Jadeite said as he stood next to Usagi. Michiru took Jadeite's entire figure in and her eyes widened. Jadeite noticed this surprised look and was curious as to why she had looked at him like that. He held Usagi back making sure she was safe which Michiru took note of.

Michiru looked as if she were about to move towards Usagi but was stopped when another student approached asking who they were.

"You! Why are you up here? Give me your name, year and class!" the girl yelled.

"We better get out of here!" Usagi screeched as she grabbed Jadeite's arm and dragged him away. Jadeite tried to keep up with Usagi as she dragged him, damn it she was fast!

Michiru watched their retreating figures with concern in her eyes. Why were they here? They should be dead.

"Don't get involved here; this has nothing to do with you. I will let you go unharmed this time but make no mistake, next time I will not hold back" Haruka said evenly with a mild threat in her tone. She had appeared out of nowhere in front of them, preventing them from entering the school.

"No offense but what makes you think we'll listen to you?" Zoisite said snappishly. Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei all stood tall looking at Haruka. Nephrite kept his eyes towards the top of the building hoping Usagi and Jadeite were ok.

"You will all get yourselves killed, do you not understand?" Haruka asked forcefully.

"We know all about danger, dangers I am sure you are unaware…." Nephrite said finally placing his brown eyes on Haruka firmly. Haruka narrowed her eyes down on him before leaving them.

"AHHHHH Monster Monster!" Chibiusa, Fumiko and Usagi screamed as another one of the powerful Youma appeared. Jadeite had already transformed and was hurtling bluish fireballs at the monster trying to slow it down whilst they all ran. The big monster chased after them which prompted the Sailor Senshi, Zoisite and Nephrite to all transform. Haruka had already left them to meet Michiru.

"Transform now Usagi!" Nephrite called out as he guided Fumiko and Chibiusa to a safe place. Chibiusa then transformed into Sailor Chibi-Moon whilst Fumiko tried to focus her own energy to create her force fields. Venus had wrapped her chain around the Youma but it had broken free from it. This prompted Mars and Jupiter to attack before finally Usagi who had now transformed into Sailor Moon attacked it with her Moon Spiral Heart Attack. She destroyed the Daimon leaving only the form of a sleeping cat.

"A CAT!" Mars called out in frustration.

"A damn cat caused all this?...Really…." Zoisite said intrigued that this time an animal had been used. He had managed to grab a small sample of the Daimon before it had been fully destroyed. He was glad that his Princess hadn't been hurt but he now wondered if using this sample was going to bring up anything, this Daimon from what he could see were being made by something sinister, not scientific.

Five women floated mid-air looking down on the Senshi and Shitennou, they were not happy.

"Are you ok?" Chibi Moon had gone up to Hotaru, the black haired girl to check she was ok.

"I am fine but you're hurt…" Hotaru said softly, touched by how caring Chibi Moon was. She then placed her hand on the grazed part of Chibi Moon's arm and a warm glow emitted and healed the graze.

"Wow" Fumiko said in astonishment.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked a stunned Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon who was now standing next to her future daughter.

"Guardians of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon.

Hotaru smiled at both girls. Sailor Moon had seen what Hotaru did and she was very aware that Hotaru had seen them transform. Suddenly, Sailor Moon had felt they were all being watched. Spinning around quickly, Sailor Moon looked upwards and saw two figures looking down on them. One of them took off her mask and looked directly at Sailor Moon rendering her speechless. The two figures disappeared.

"Their appearance…." Sailor Moon whispered into the air.

Huffing and puffing Mamoru and Kunzite both arrived onto the scene.

"So, what did we miss?" Mamoru asked. Jadeite face palmed in annoyance whilst Zoisite tried not to laugh at the two men.

"Really? Where were you two?" Venus asked.

"At the damn amusement park looking for those two!" Kunzite nearly yelled pointing at the retreating forms of Fumiko and the now de-transformed Chibiusa. Both girls hid behind Sailor Moon. Mamoru and Kunzite were not happy with their daughters running off like that. Sailor Moon then giggled which made everyone turn around.

"Well at least we're all ok!" Sailor Moon smiled. Mamoru sighed but then smiled at his Odango, she always knew how to lighten the mood.

* * *

 **Hi All, finally I have posted chapter 21 and the third arc is now in full swing!**

 **I'm not too confident on this chapter but I thought I needed to update this story and get it going onwards towards the fourth arch which I am waiting for with SMC.**

 **Astraearose-silvermoon : Thank you for your review, really appreciate it :-)**

 **TropicalRemix: This story will continue on, its just taking a while to get the chapters out, I think I will be relying a lot on the Manga for this as with this chapter.**

 **Jakeros: Hope you liked this chapter :-)**

 **Vchanny: I am glad you like it so far :-)**

 **Mercedes1312: I was also really disappointed with how it ended for the Shitennou in SMC but my hope is they are alive and well in Crystal Tokyo as we don't know too much about Crystal Tokyo so anything can happen :-)**

 **I am currently doing chapter 22 but it will be a little slow, I am back into writing now so hopefully I will get it up soon.**

 **Have a great week guys :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

She hated Kaori.

It seemed that ever since her mother had died this woman managed to somehow lodge herself within her family, constantly overstepping the mark with Hotaru. What was worse was the fact that her father seemed to defend this woman and declare Hotaru selfish and being over indulged. Why was he like this? Who was she? Was she simply his assistant, secretary or something more?  
She couldn't be around the woman, no matter how hard she tried for her father, she just couldn't do it. Running away from the two figures who had found her clutching her chest in pain, she went straight to her room leaving them in the hallway.

She was having another one of her sick spells whilst in her bedroom and her chest really did hurt. She didn't want to see anyone and when her father came in she hardly acknowledged him keeping her back towards him.

"Have you taken your medicine?" Professor Tomoe asked.

"Yes, but it's not working" Hotaru answered sadly. He looked at his daughter silently and just for a moment, his mind was clear, filled with worry for his daughter. But then the moment was gone and his eyes clouded over again.

Professor Tomoe then pulled a jewel hanging from a chain out of his pocket. It had four to five pieces pointing outwards at the top and a pointed bottom part sparkling against the light in the room. He looked at it briefly before showing his daughter who was now facing him.

"Take this; it's an amulet that's been handed down for generations in our family. Your late Mama wore it as well. It will help you sleep" Professor Tomoe said softly. The jewel, although sparkled was clearly giving off something darker. Hotaru sat up in her bed and held out her hand to the jewel which her Papa gave her.

"I'll check on you in the morning" Professor Tomoe said walking out of her room. When had his hands turned so cold?

Hotaru sighed as she felt some relief, so the sick spell was starting to ease? She rested her head on her pillow and looked up towards the ceiling. She wondered how long her body could hold out against this sickness. She then thought about Sailor Chibi Moon, Hotaru so wanted to see her again.

* * *

"Could they be new guardians?" Ami asked as the girls had reported back to the Crown arcade.

"There is no mistaking it Ami-chan, they were dressed like us" Minako said.

"It's dangerous to draw such conclusions. They didn't stay to speak with us or anything. They didn't even help. They just watched us, monitoring us" Fumio said in a serious tone.

"So, they could very well be enemies" Arata added. Rei and Jun'ichi looked at each other thinking the same thing, would they show up in a battle again?

"We shouldn't just worry about those two possible new guardians, I think we should also watch Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka" Fumio said looking at Minako who agreed with him.

"They said those things to us; there is too much mystery in their words. They could be our enemies" Minako said looking at Usagi. Usagi thought about Tenoh Haruka, no way could Haruka be an enemy. But then again, Haruka and Michiru were causing alarm amongst the Senshi and this was something Usagi knew she couldn't ignore. They continued to speak about various things concerning the possible new enemies. Fumio had suggested that he and Ami come back to the Crown Arcade to run tests in the evening on the sample he had.

Whilst the conversation was going on, Usagi pulled Chibiusa aside away from the rest although Mamoru had noticed. Fumiko stood by her mother's side listening to the conversation.

"Chibiusa, I think it is best not to give away our identities so quickly. We don't know who are our enemies now. I know you didn't mean anything by it" Usagi said softly as Chibiusa looked down towards the ground.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that girl looked lonely and we could be friends" Chibiusa said sadly. Usagi nodded whilst placing her hands on her future daughters' shoulder.

"I know Chibiusa, I know". Chibiusa then went on to say how pretty Hotaru was when Mamoru came over to them. Usagi looked away seemingly lost in her own thoughts. That girl held powers, powerful ones and she wondered what it all meant.

They held another meeting again that week, this time they were all a bit more relaxed at the arcade. Although the talk was more about Fumio and the diagnostics he was running with Ami, their minds were still very much on the two possible new guardians. Needing some air, Mamoru stepped outside. Sometimes it all seemed too much, they were all supposed to be focussing on upcoming exams and getting to know each other again, but instead, they were faced with a powerful new enemy and they still had no idea of the identity of the new threat.

"You're Kaioh Michiru, the violinist!" a young girl said. Mamoru spun around and sure enough, he saw the ever regal Kaioh Michiru speaking to the young girl with elegance and composure. Michiru then proceeded to give the girl an autograph until she noticed Mamoru looking at her. She gave him a small smile as she approached him.

"Chiba-San, how nice to see you" Michiru said.

"Likewise" Mamoru replied. Michiru nodded wondering why he was being so short with her. Had he figured out her identity? No, that wasn't possible, they had been so careful with everything. Feeling content with this, Michiru smiled at Mamoru not noticing the widening of his eyes.

"I have a concert coming up, it would be great if you could attend, I could give you tickets" Michiru said in a friendly manner. Mamoru smiled back and nodded. Whilst they were talking about nothing important, it was at the very moment Usagi went looking for Mamoru only to silently watch him talking to Michiru.

'What are they doing together? We were just saying she was someone to watch out for, what are you discussing Mamo-chan?' Feeling a little dejected, Usagi sighed and decided to go back to her group of friends. She knew it was likely nothing but sometimes she could just get so jealous. He always had girls flocking to him all the time and all she could do was watch. Again, those feelings of not being good enough took over, so clouded in her thoughts she failed to notice a pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"We meet a lot here don't we Odango?" Usagi was stunned to see the smiling face of Haruka. For a moment, Usagi was in some sort of trance, it was Haruka's eyes.

"You know…you look a lot like a Sailor Guardian" Usagi said, seeing the blank look on Haruka's face, Usagi started to sweat-drop, what the hell was she thinking!

"No, I mean….you're not right?...Heheh…." Usagi stuttered trying to change to subject. Haruka smiled again.

"Me? A Sailor Guardian? Heh, what are they? Heh heh" Haruka made light of the situation. Usagi really felt embarrassed.

"So, you like that sort of thing eh Odango?" Haruka teased. Usagi blushed a little whilst shaking her head. Why did Haruka make her feel this way?

"Hey, you! Stay away from Usagi!" Usagi spun around to see her four Inner Guardians followed by the Shitennou all glaring at Haruka.

"Geez, have it your way…see you around Odango" Haruka said waving them off. Usagi suddenly felt a little cold. Haruka couldn't be bad, no way, he just couldn't.

The next few days had been quiet. They all carried on going to school as per normal right up until it was Rei's birthday.

"She's gone away to a retreat, to the M Mountain to purify and meditate" Jun'ichi had informed them all when the Inner Senshi had come looking for the Senshi of fire. It was then the girls had the idea to go and see her.

"I don't know Usako, maybe you should just leave her alone for this weekend, maybe she didn't want any company" Mamoru suggested only to receive a slight glare from his Odango. She still held some anger from what she had seen a few days ago. Katashi had kept quiet on the matter, he hadn't told Usagi he had seen also.

"Come on Mamoru, she shouldn't be alone and I bet she doesn't want to be alone, not really. I was thinking of buying her a nice tea set and Mako-chan was going to bake a cake" Usagi said as she started thinking about gifts. Mamoru rolled his eyes a little before placing a kiss on her forehead, his Usagi was always thinking of other people beyond herself. Mamoru then realised that his Usako hadn't used her pet name for him.

Jun'ichi had given them the address but was more than a little annoyed when Minako told him and the rest of the guys that under no circumstances were they to come with them.

"This is a girl's retreat! Why don't you guys have some, I don't know, guy time, what guys go and do" Minako added. Katashi folded his arms believing his death glare would make Minako change her mind. Nope, she just stuck her tongue out and did her signature Sailor V sign.

"You shouldn't have bothered, I tried to tempt Usagi with a day of treats, all on me" Mamoru said through a sigh.

"I was going to take Ami to a new museum opening, that didn't work" Fumio added.

"I didn't even get the chance to try anything, Makoto just told me not to even think about it" Arata said. Jun'ichi wondered how Rei would feel about all the girls going to see her but then again, he already knew the answer, she would be happy deep down to be with her friends. It was then an idea occurred to him and a wicked little gleam danced in his eyes.

"Ah, I know that look, the evil Jadeite look" Fumio said.

"What are you thinking?" Mamoru asked hoping Jun'ichi had an idea.

"Minako did say we should go away and have some 'guy time' right?" Jun'ichi started; Katashi quickly saw where Jun'ichi was going with this.

"She didn't say where we were to go and have our 'guy time', I recall there being a nice little camp site in the area not too far from Rei's retreat" Jun'ichi said smirking as the other guys all got the point.

"Well done Jadeite" Katashi said already relishing the surprised and annoyed look Minako would have.

After the girls had left, the guys started to pack their stuff. Jun'ichi had found a comfy cabin not too far away. Interestingly, he found out online that Mugen Academy was going to be there. Knowing Rei that was the reason she particularly chose that area.

"Damn it Mars you always try and do stuff on your own" Jun'ichi muttered as he packed his last t-shirt. Fumio had heard and quirked an eyebrow wondering what Jun'ichi was talking about. It was around this time that Katashi pulled Mamoru aside. He had packed their suitcases in his car and then stood next to Mamoru.

"May I speak honestly with you about something" Katashi asked. Mamoru noticed the stern tone in his voice. Mamoru nodded for him to continue.

"The last time we were at the arcade, you spoke with Kaioh Michiru, what did she give you?" Katashi asked.

"Were you spying on me?" Mamoru asked, slightly agitated.

"Not me but I'll get to that, answer the question" Katashi pushed further.

"She gave me tickets to her concert and that was it, nothing else" Mamoru answered. Katashi nodded.

"Usagi saw you" Katashi stated simply. It took Mamoru a minute to understand what Katashi was getting at. He blinked a few times at the leader of the Shitennou.

"She wasn't happy when she saw you" Katashi added resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his clueless prince. A lightbulb flickered for Mamoru which made him inwardly groan.

"I swear…. nothing happened. She approached me and she was nothing but polite. Usagi has taken it the wrong way" Mamoru said trying to defend himself.

"You are right; Usagi-chan has taken it the wrong way in that sense, but moments before we had discussed that Michiru may possibly be an enemy, so it's understandable if Usagi was concerned. She hasn't said anything but I know she is still upset over it" Katashi said as Arata stepped out with his own suitcase.

"That's why she just called me by my normal name….Why hadn't I noticed?" Mamoru asked rubbing his forehead.

"Because you're dense that's why" Jun'ichi said already knowing what the conversation was on. Mamoru glared at Jun'ichi who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Back in Kaolinite the secret base, Eudial of the Witches 5 had volunteered to start her mission. She would go by the name of Yuko Arimura, in charge of Etiquette and the Philosophy class at Mugen Academy. Kaolinite noticed the ripples in the water mirror, it was coming from the same location as Eudial, and some other thought process was pushing its way in. The time is coming, let the destruction begin! Gather the three talismans!

There was something dark here, she knew there was. Standing under a small waterfall, the water brought comfort to Rei as she meditated. Those words echoed both in Rei's mind and Kaolinite. What were these talismans? Were they the ones that were going to bring destruction? Where were they? Was this the key to destroy the enemy?

"REI-CHAN!" Rei was disrupted from her thoughts by the call from Makoto.

"Ma…Mako-chan? All of you guys?" Rei blinked a few times as she saw Ami following behind Makoto and then a tired looking Usagi and Minako.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Minako wheezed out.

"It's at the very top of the mountain" Ami said panting slightly.

"Rei-chan, do you always train here?" Usagi said breathing hard.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Rei asked. The Senshi looked at the fire senshi with huge smiles on their faces. They all proceeded to drag Rei away wishing her birthday wishes.

Sat in a cabin Makoto showed Rei the cake she baked. Minako bought Rei's favourite flowers, Casablanca Lillies and Usagi bought Rei a tea set of his and her cups.

"You and Jadeite can share them together!" Usagi said as love hearts appeared in her eyes, Rei just slapped her forehead in annoyance. Ami showed Rei a must have 'problem book'. Usagi and Minako looked wide eyed followed by grief stricken looks as Ami announced she had bought them all books so they could do study sessions.

"I don't want to see such things in the deep mountains!" Minako whined followed by Usagi and Minako hugging onto each other for dear life. Whilst Ami, Usagi and Minako were speaking, Makoto took the opportunity to speak with Rei.

"Let me guess, you knew students from Mugen Academy were coming up here for camp, right? Makoto asked.

"You could say that….it is part of the reason I am here." Rei said quietly, now dressed in her miko uniform.

"Why didn't you tell us? You came up her all alone without us" Makoto said feeling a little annoyed.

"I have a bad feeling that's why. It's our duty to protect Usagi, our duty as Senshi whilst the Shitennou must protect Mamoru. Things we can stop ahead of time without involving Usagi, that was what I was thinking of, I don't want her in any danger" Rei said. Makoto nodded, understanding Rei's reasoning. Suddenly they heard banging on floors as if someone was fighting and yelling.

"Looks like Mugen academy are holding judo lessons" Rei said. The Senshi all went out together to go and see, Rei and Makoto keeping their discussions to themselves.

"What are you all doing here?" They girls were surprised to see Haruka standing just outside the Judo class. It had taken the Senshi twenty minutes to reach where they had heard the fighting.

A little further away, the Shitennou watched from afar having kept track on the Senshi. Haruka then looked at Usagi and smiled.

"We do keep running into each other huh?" Haruka said. Usagi blushed again, there was no way they could run into Haruka again.

"What are you guys doing up here in the deep mountains? On a retreat?" Haruka asked.

"No, we're here to train also" Makoto instantly said. Rei felt a vein pop on the side of her head, what the hell was Makoto playing at?!

"Training huh? Well since you all here, who wants to partner with me?" Haruka asked winking an eye.

"Alright, I'll take you on!" Makoto said relishing a challenge; she really wanted to show Haruka up.

"What the hell is Mako-chan doing?!" Arata fumed whilst Jun'ichi and Fumio opted to stay out of his way.

"That Haruka better stay away from my Usako" Mamoru also fumed hating the way Haruka stared at his girlfriend.

"Remember we need to stay low on this, they don't want us here remember?" Jun'ichi warned. Arata and Mamoru both huffed in irritation whilst Katashi remained stoned faced. If that Haruka hurt his Makoto then there would be hell to pay, Arata thought already planning murder.

Makoto and Haruka stared each other down. Makoto kept thinking Haruka was some newbie jerk that needed putting in place. Going in for the first attack, Haruka smirked before taking Makoto's left arm and swinging over his shoulders. Makoto was sent to the padded floor with a thump.

"Hey, you're not supposed to go full force on a frail girl!" Minako yelled.

"Gender shouldn't matter; do you think its ok for a woman to lose to a man just because of her gender? If that is what you believe then how can you protect anyone?" Haruka stated mysteriously. Makoto glared at Haruka and clinched her fist. She was annoyed.

"I don't want to think I lost to you because I am a girl" Makoto said seething. In the background, it took Katashi Mamoru, Jun'ichi and Fumio all their strength to hold a fuming Arata down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a woman that was of course, Eudial in disguise appeared. The Senshi instantly ran out leaving Haruka to explain that they were just kids in the area.

Later in the evening, Makoto was woken up by Rei.

"Can you believe they're holding an assembly so late at night, come on let's go check it out" Rei said. Makoto nodded sleepily. Once they reached the site they saw a group of Mugen students all standing in a circle.

"Are they purifying themselves?" Rei asked as she and Makoto hid amongst the trees. Arimura was speaking in the middle about helping the students better themselves, firstly they had to devote themselves to the academy. They must never defy the leaders of the academy and lastly…. suddenly, a dark energy surrounded Arimura.

"The academy's founder, my master, Pharoah 90, you must offer yourselves, body and soul to him" Arimura said wickedly.

"Look, a black star behind her…its appearing on their foreheads now" Makoto said.

"You must offer yourselves as acceptable vessels to my master!" Arimura said. She was stopped by a bright light that disrupted her powers.

"Who's there?!" she screamed.

"This suspicious party is over!" Arimura spun around to see Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars standing together.

"The protector of the Planet of Fire, Mars, Guardian of War, Sailor Mars" Mars said.

"And the protector of the Planet of Thunder, Jupiter, Guardian of Protection, Sailor Jupiter" Jupiter proceeded to say.

"Have Arrived!" Mars and Jupiter said in unison. Arimura finally transformed back into her original identity as Eudial.

"I have been waiting Sailor Guardians. Well I, Death Buster Level 78, Eudial of the Witches 5 Shall take you down to level up!" Eudial yelled unleashing an attack.

"MARS SNAKE FIRE!" Mars attack hit Eudial but then Eudial changed into a monster. Meanwhile, the three other Senshi woke up to seeing flames from a distance and then noticing Rei and Makoto were gone. They quickly got out of bed and transformed.

Jadeite had blocked an oncoming attack from the monster pushing it back whilst Nephrite released an energy ball pushing the monster further back. Kunzite, Tuxedo Kamen and Zoisite had just arrived when Sailor Moon used her Moon Spiral Heart Attack to finish the monster off. Jadeite went to check on Mars whilst Nephrite did the same with Jupiter.

"Why are you here?" Mars asked Jadeite.

"Oh, well, I wanted time to meditate and well, the guys followed me, it was really Venus's idea to have a guy's day out" Jadeite said making Venus feel a vein popping at the side of her head.

"Death Busters, that's what they call themselves…. they're our new enemy" Mars added.

"Hmmm, so now we have a name" Zoisite added. Unbeknownst to them, four women remained away floating over them, watching them, and condemning Eudial, their fellow comrade as weak and undeserving. Again, Venus had that feeling someone was watching them. Both Venus and Sailor Moon turned around quickly, only to see one of the new Senshi jumping high into the sky. The Senshi looked as if she were one with the wind, majestic and beautiful. The Senshi looked at Sailor Moon before she directly headed off with speed. Not this time, Sailor Moon wanted answers. Ignoring the calls from her Senshi and the Shitennou, she went after the mysterious Senshi.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone,**

 **I firstly need to apologise with how long this took for me to post up. I really wasn't confident with how it was and I am still not too sure about it but, I thought best to just post it and try and get going with chapter 23. The last chapter did jump a little and I did try to slow this one down a bit. I realised I was following the manga too much rather than taking it the way I want to so although this mainly follows the manga and crystal, it will change slightly in the way the villains are taken out and the sequence as well similar to what I did with the Dark Moon Clan arc. Although this chapter is very much linked to the manga and crystal.**

 **Astraearose-silvermoon: Thank you for the review, I'm happy you liked it, I thought the same with Michiru as well :-)**

 **Mercedes1312: Trying to do the third arc, I am hoping the next chapter will be up quicker, thank you for your review**

 **LadyKeren: Thank you for your review :-)**

 **Vchanny: Thank you for your review, you're right, I feel like I jumped bits but when you pointed it out it made me realise I need to take this story in a slight different direction so it doesn't jump as much :-)**

 **Princesakarlita411: Thank you for your review :-)**

 **goddess bubbles: Thanks for your review :-)**

 **And as always, a big thank you to Jakeros for always being supportive :-)**

 **I have other stories coming up soon, including the sequel to re-birth of the fallen which I must admit, is really dark but also one of my longer stories. I also have a sort of follow up to Silver and Gold beginnings and another possible crossover with Inuyasha in the making.**

 **Until next time, have a good week guys :-)**


End file.
